


Protector of Paths

by Librani



Series: The Universe's Brightest Light [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 78,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: You are the protector of a people. You have been for a great deal of time.An otherworldly stranger who claims that he is royalty ends up on your lands on the coast of West Africa.Loki, Prince of Asgard, becomes another being that is graced under your defense.Shielding people from harm is the only thing you know how to do.But time is an amazing entity.For the first time, oh Great Didaza,The roles are switched, and you are placed under the wing of care, love, and protection.





	1. Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> *slick rick voice* Heeeeeere we go!

 

The infamous Sorcerer is summoned to the great hall, where the Allfather currently resides.

  

As he walks, servants and noble people alike bow in absolute fear. However, he ignores them. He is pondering what is to be talked about with Odin. There are two possible outcomes. Either there is a mission that must be carried out alongside Thor and his comrades or Loki has been caught in one of his mischievous pranks. 

 

He pray to the stars above that it is the latter.

 

Loki continues walking through the great halls, silently taking in the yellow hues of the gilded walls against the snow covered landscape, white and gray pouring in from the grand intricate windows.

  

He had always prefer the cold. Not only is everything seemingly dead, most of the materials he needs for his potions can only be attained during this brutal season.

  

The trickster’s chest swells up in nostalgia, remembering the adventures for rare herbs in the deep forest around this time of the year. His precious alone time around wildlife gave his the peace and quiet needed to study his magic, as well as craft what he needed on the spot. He’d always bring back a flower for his mother.

  

He had reached the doors of the great hall, hearing the voices of his older brother and the Warriors Three on the other side of the wall.

 

He would commit murder for that peace and quiet at this point in time.

 

Loki steps pushes the door open, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to him.

 

Thor is the first to speak, or in his case, yell. “Brother!” He pats Loki on the back, almost causing the younger brother to fall over. “You have arrived!”

 

Loki sighs, already wanting to go back to his chambers. “Thank you for stating the obvious, you oaf. Why have we been summoned?”

 

The older brother is about the open his mouth in response but he is interrupted by the sound of Gungnir tapping the palace floor, the owner of the holy spear demanding the room’s attention.

 

The princes and warriors turn and kneel, giving the Allfather the formal greeting he requires.

 

“Thank you all for heeding my call.” Odin bellows from his seat. Frigga is sitting next to him, she smiles at her younger son when his eyes falls on her briefly. 

 

“The Orolosta Kingdom on the Ira islands of Alfheim has had a recent rise of naval gear and has recently acquired a new sea trading route. I want you, my sons, to visit and negotiate a new trading deal between Asgard and Orolosta, as well as strengthen the bond between two kingdoms.”

 

 Thor is near shaking with absolute joy. He had always enjoyed visit the Ira Islands. The constant sea breeze partnered with the sweltering heat always brought a relaxing atmosphere — one he didn’t get on Asgard.

 

Loki, however, would rather choke.

  

The older Prince speaks with permission, a little fast paced due to his excitement. “Mother, father — Are you accompanying us on this trip?”

 

The Allmother chuckles at her son’s excitement. “No, my dear son. While we would love to join, we must stay behind and continue planning for the annual feast to welcome the new spring.”

 

Odin nods. “This is a good opportunity to experience kingly duties. Not everything is about finding the biggest sword and slashing away idiotically.” 

 

Loki chuckles lowly at the jab at his older brother. These occasions are rare, and never fails at making his day.

 

“When are we scheduled to depart?” Loki questions.

 

“You all meet at the Bifrost tomorrow morn. At the arrival of Alfheim, you will journey to the Ira Islands by boat and stay at the Orolosta kingdom for seven nights. Do not disappoint me. This meeting is dismissed.”

 

—

 

“Seven days on paradise? The stars are in our favor!” Volstagg thunders at the feasting table.

  

Thor booms with laughter, patting his good friend on the back in agreement. “It truly is! Not to mention that the prince is good company. I remember brawling with him when we were younger, such a good sport!”

 

Loki rolls his eyes, picking at his plate. “This isn’t a playdate with your buddies, we are going on business. Do not self-sabotage by arriving with the wrong mentality.”

 

“Must you be a kill-joy, brother?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Fandral puts his arm around Thor’s shoulder. “While you both are doing princely duties, I shall be roaming the city area seeking my lady for the stay.”

 

“Oh please.” Sif laughs. “The only lady that will waste her time is one that pities you. It happened on the last trip, and it will happen again.”

  

The table roars with laughter, even Hogan giving a little chuckle.

 

But not the trickster. He is dreading this trip.

 

Loki prays to the stars above that his current path is disturbed somehow. He doesn’t care how, he just wants the impending agony of staying on the hell island with his hellish brother and friends to be all but naught.

  

Should that happen, he vows to stop pranking Thor for a millennia.

 

—

 

The princes and warriors meet on the rainbow bridge, ready to depart on the voyage. Everyone is eager to enter the Bifrost. The thought of relaxing on paradise is eating away at everyone’s patience.

  

Everyone, save for Loki.

  

Heimdall readies the Bifrost, injecting his sword into the contraption. “Safe travels.” He says softly as the light from the sword captures the group, sending them off on their way.

  

For a beginner, traveling through the Bifrost can be an uncomfortable experience. The pull on one’s body can feel completely awkward. The whole group has experienced this before, so they are used to it.

 

However, Loki is feeling this uncomfortable pull more intensely. He starts to feel that he is getting pulled from two different directions, rather than the normal one.

  

The pull from the second direction is getting stronger with every passing second.

 

He fights to stay on the path by moving closer to Thor’s red blur. He succeeds at first, feeling the opposing force die down for a bit. He begins to relax.

 

But the pull is back, stronger than ever.

  

Loki loses his grip on the calculated path and falls out of the light, the blurs of his older brother getting smaller and smaller as he is sent on a different route.

 

He screams for Thor, but the sound is swallowed by the vacuum of this new path of light he travels on.

  

The gravitational pull is too strong for his body to handle. He tries his damn hardest to keep his eyes open.

  

But it is too strong, for he loses the battle over his body and falls into a deep unconsciousness.

 


	2. Coconut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy day is cut short. You are needed for judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun for me lol. I hope it's fun for you to read!

 

The sea breeze rustles the palm trees that cover your exposed dark shoulders, arms, and legs from the sun’s strong rays.

 

You walk along the the dirt road from the west ocean, baskets full of fruits and fish from today’s harvest.

 

It was a quiet day. You were allowed the freedom of no disturbances, graced only to the sounds of the birds, your footsteps, and the crashing waves. It would have been good to climb the tallest tree and just read some books. Or take a nap.

 

Ah yes. A nap would be wonderful.

 

The transition from palm trees to more inland shrubbery indicates that you are getting near to your hut. Excitement grows in your chest — your day is done, and you will be rewarded with rest for the remainder of the day until sunset. The thought of a well deserved nap causes the tempo of your feet to increase, a crescendo of speed until you are nearly sprinting down the dirt path.

 

The wildlife look up to see the Didaza running full speed before resuming to their everyday routine of surviving.

 

You are reminded to slow down when one of the coconuts in your basket being to bounce and eventually fall onto the dirt ground.

 

You puff out an air of annoyance while putting all of your baskets down, reaching into the shrubbery for the loose fruit.

 

A little monkey pops his head up from the grass, tilting its head of confusion at the coconut, and then you.

 

You jump slightly at the surprise but immediately sit down cross legged and smile at the creature.

 

“Hello there, little one!” You take the coconut and juggle it between your hands. “How are you today?”

 

The monkey ignores your question, his attention on the coconut you are playing with.

 

You snort in amusement. “Would you like a piece, my little one?”

 

The baby animal continues to stare at your hand. “I’ll take that as a yes!”

 

You spot a medium sized rock on the path you came from. You take that big rock and smash the coconut open, scary the baby monkey into the grass.

 

You stick a piece of coconut out to him. “It’s alright, go ahead and take it little one.”

 

The baby monkey sticks its head out, slowly crawling to your outstretched arm. You support him with the nod of your head, tip-toeing closer until he takes the fruit.

 

The baby mammal sniffs at your gift before taking it apart and nibbling at the coconut. You plop down next to him, drinking the coconut water from the piece you still have.

 

“I’m glad you like it. Here, have another piece.”

 

The monkey takes it gracefully, sitting closer to you.

 

You look down at your new friend, taking in the calm situation. The baby monkey is now comfortable with you, climbing onto your back and playing with the cloth top and skirt on your body.

 

You’re interrupted by branches snapping and fast footsteps.

 

“Who goes there?” You call out on high alert.

 

You find 2 young boys, out of breath from sprinting to you. They greet you formally by taking your hand and placing it on their forehead, bowing slightly.

 

“Great Didaza.” The first one manages to huff out. “Your presence is needed at the town square immediately.”

 

You stand up immediately. “Is there trouble? Did anyone get hurt?”

 

“Everyone is safe.” The second one starts. “There was a body found near the south beach. The council need your guidance on what to do with it”

 

You hum in response. “I see.” You sigh and look back at the baby monkey. “Looks like our playdate has to be cut short, little one.”

 

You give the monkey the rest of your coconut.

 

“You two.” The boys stand up straight when attention is on them, your voice sharp with authority. “Take these baskets and bring them to my shelter.” You start walking on the path to town square. “After that, bring yourselves to the council meeting.”

 

The two young boys nod at your request, starting to pick of the baskets and start on the trail to your home.

 

You stop and look back. “But before all of that, please, take a break and and eat one of the coconuts. You both need your energy in order to grow into big strong men.”

 

The boys eyes grow wide before running and hugging you, almost toppling you over. They both take a coconut and smash it open, gulping the sweet juice. “Thank you so much, Great Didaza!” The boys sing in unison.

 

The monkey returns and sits close to the boys, still nibbling on it’s piece. One of the boys pet the monkey’s head, creating a new bond with the primate.

 

You smile and nod, resuming on the trail to town square.

 

—

 

There is a big group around the main fireplace, flames low slowly cooking tonight’s communal dinner.

 

Men, women, and children of the village look on, trying to make sense of the situation. Everyone is whispering to each other, rumors floating around the crowd.

 

“I heard the stranger floated in from the sea, coming from the mouth of a whale.” One woman gasped.

 

“Lies! He came from the south, dropping off of his horse in exhaustion.” A man countered.

 

“Well, I heard he came from the sky.” Another woman exclaimed.

 

The two others looks at the woman incredulously before cackling out at her ridiculous claim.

 

You chuckle. These origin stories are interesting to hear, but alas, you came here on a duty, not to stand around and be entertained.

 

You excuse yourself through the circle, the murmurs die down as you part the crowd. You look around, greeting everyone with a nod. They greet you back happily, waving and nodding at their special guest.

 

At the front of the group stands the Chief of the village. He is a big dark man, a staff in his hand signaling his high political position. He looks down at something — no, someone —with an uncomfortable glare.

 

The Chief notices the shuffles in the crowd and looks up. “Didaza” The Chief nods at you. “Thank you for joining us today.”

 

“Chief Amadi” You reply. “What do we have here?”

 

Chief Amadi directs your attention to the unconscious body on the wooden board in front of him.

 

Your eyebrows go up in interest. He is the palest man you have ever seen on these lands. The unconscious man’s disheveled dark hair is a big contrast to his skin. His chest rises up and falls down — indicating life still flows through him. You look him over. The plate armor he is wearing signals that he isn’t from neighboring villages.

 

Your interest peaks at the horns coming from his helmet. Is he from a people who worship goats?

 

The aura from his body is strong, stronger than any recent person you have come across. You walk around the body, your hand on your chin in interest, slowly drinking in the image of this stranger who had the audacity to visit your people unannounced.

 

You look up at the Chief after your analysis. “I would like to hear your opinion on what you think should be done.”

 

Chief Amadi’s shoulder tenses at the question. There is a pause before he opens his mouth. “Kill him.”

 

The murmurs of the crowd return at the leader’s judgement. The sound of your loud jolly laughter ceases the muttering, all attention on you in confusion.

 

You place a hand on the Chief’s shoulder, trying to balance yourself from all the laughter. “I do not even know why I asked, you were always a man of extremity!”

 

Chief Amadi sighs. “Please Great Didaza! This is a person whose goals we do not know. I rather not take the gamble.”

 

You hum in thought at the Chief’s wise words. You look up at the sky. The sun, it is starting to set. You then look at the crowd, eyes resting on the two little boys who ran through your woods, informing you of this event. You’re glad that they’ve listened to you. You must remember to send their mothers a fish or two as thanks for raising such good children.

 

Your attention rests on the pale stranger. You are interested in where he comes from, how life is if he is able to walk around with such huge metals on his back. You want to learn about his origin.

 

You voice your decision with jurisdiction. “I respect your will to protect these people from harm.” You turn to Chief, your eyes soft as you put his hand on his shoulder. He smiles at you, nodding in thanks.

 

The Didaza smiles back and continue. “But there will be no bloodshed tonight. This man is a stranger and we do not know the reason why he is with us, you are correct in that conclusion. I am not sure if he even comes from the same realm.”

 

The group erupts with gasps. “A stranger from an outside planet? Great Didaza, why won’t you discard of the unknowncreature?” A voice screams out.

 

You look to the crowd with a smirk on your face. “Where am _I_ from, my friend?”

 

The Chief speaks to you, voice low in bass. “I understand your point, but I do not feel comfortable risking the safety of everyone.” He looks down at the body in disgust. “He could be an absolute danger to the people around him.”

 

Your mouth moves before you can think. “Then let the stranger stay with me. If he proves to be a threat, I will live up to my title and keep you all safe.”

 

The people start shouting in approval. You knew they didn’t want blood to spill, but you also understand the anxiety behind not knowing just who this person is, and why he travels from far planets. You want to dissolve the feeling that dwells in them. There is something in your chest, the stranger that lays on the wooden board is not a menace, but in fact can be a positive addition to the community.

 

Chief Amadi nods. “I trust the Didaza’s judgement. The stranger will be housed with her. The move will happen immediately.I need two strong men able to carry him to the Didaza’s shelter quickly, before the sun sets completely!”

 

The groups starts bustling, happy with the way this surprise ended.

 

You’re happy too, a day without the lost of life is a day filled with blessings.

 

Your eyes falls on the body being picked up by the volunteers, ready to follow you to your home.

 

“Come.” You nod to the men. “If we walk fast enough, you will be able to rest up and eat coconut before you head back.

 


	3. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger wakes up and is greeted by the Didaza.

Loki is in floating around in nothingness.

 

It’s warm.

 

He looks around for an exit or some sort.

 

An exit can not exist when there is nothing.

 

He tries to speak, but the words evaporate from the heat.

 

The Prince sees a path of light appear, the one that he is supposed to be a part of.

 

He swims towards it, in hopes of finding his home.

 

But it gets hotter.

 

The heat melts the light path and soon the warmth becomes unbearable.

 

Loki chokes at the rise in temperature, his sweat dousing his battle uniform. He tries to cling to something, but there is nothing to cling to. He gives up and falls into the eternal abyss.

 

—

 

Loki wakes up, gasping for air.

 

He looks down to see that he’s laying on a mat on a dirt floor. He then looks around his surroundings, none of it familiar.

 

A pathetic dirt shack. In the middle of the hut is a fire place, on top is a cauldron boiling with a white sticky substance. Past the huge pot is a book shelf with an impressive amount of readings. Next to it is an empty mat.

 

Is this a peasant’s quarters on the Ira islands? It has to be, this heat is absolute hell.

 

He looks through the ‘window’ — er, opening on the wall.

 

Loki sees a woman walking up to the hut with a basket on her head.

 

You are in your thoughts, rethinking what has happened the past few days, unaware of your guest’s awakening

 

The Prince gets a better look you. Dark skin glistens against the sunlight. The way you're dressed, it is considered walking around nude on Asgard. The cloth covers your breasts, around the waist is the same cloth as a long skirt. The ankles are covered with intricate beads.

  
Surely the Orolosta people have to dress differently due to the climate, but this isn’t how he remembered it.

 

You reach the door, greeted by a delirious man on the ground.

 

You eye him. He grows agitated at the silence.

 

“You there, I demand you state who you are right now.” Loki bellows at the stranger

 

The Didaza reacts by tilting her head to the side. You walk to the mat and kneel, looking him over.

 

“Do you not understand my language?” Loki questions, shrinking away slightly at your informal closeness.

 

The Didaza smiles at him in response, leaving his side to stir the huge stick in the cauldron.

 

Loki is getting irritated. He has no idea where he is. The royal family is expecting his presence. With his eyes set on becoming the King of Asgard, he cannot afford to spoil this opportunity.

 

“Worthless peasant, I demand you to take me to the Orolosta Kingdom. If you do not do so, then you will be arrested and held in the dungeons of Asgard for keeping the Royal Prince hostage!” The Prince hollers at the Didaza.

 

You look up, eyes narrowed. “Lower your volume.”

 

Loki widens his eyes in surprise. “So you _do_ understand me! I said bring me to the royal kingdom right now, I should not have to repeat myself — and how dare you talk to me like that!”

 

The Didaza continues looking at her pot, adding different ingredients from time to time. You sigh at the irritated prince, a blanket of exhaustion suddenly plaguing you.

 

You hadn’t expected the stranger to be so _talkative._

 

The Prince is fuming, but before he can get another response out, there is a child at the door.

 

She is in the raggedy cloth as well. Her cheeks are full of youth and hair tied up in two puffs. She smiles is big, showing that she is missing one of her front tooth, a new one growing in.

 

“Great Didaza!” The little girl runs to you, taking your hand and placing it on her forehead. You smile down at her.

 

“Hello Asha, how are you today?”

 

“I am wonderful, thank you for asking! I ran over here when I found a blue mushroom, I remember you saying that you need one for the stranger’s—“ She looks at the mat where Loki sits on, red from the heat and anger. Asha shrieks and hides behind the Didaza’s leg.

 

“I-I did not know he was awake. Does he bite?”

 

Loki snarls at the comment. “How dare— Do you not know who you speak to? I am the Prince of Asgard!”

 

Asha looks at him and then at you. “What is a ‘Prince?’ and why is this red man yelling?”

 

Loki is utterly confused. “How do you not know what royalty is? Is this not the Ira Islands? The Islands where the Orolosta Kingdom resides?”

 

You take a cup and pour some of the hot white liquid into it. “I do not know what ‘Ira Islands’ you speak of. You were found on a beach.”

 

Asha finds her confidence when she feels that the Didaza is being disrespected. “You were going to be killed! But the Didaza voted to keep you here. You should be thankful!”

 

Loki puts his hand on his chin, processing the situation. “What realm is this?”

 

“As your people call it, Midgard.” You reply, blowing on the cup to cool it down.

 

The Prince jumps up in shock, pacing around the small little hut speaking out loud to himself.

 

“Midgard? _Midgard?_ How did I end up on this forsaken realm? What happened? Was there a discrepancy in the Bifrost? Can Heimdall see me?”

 

He looks up at the sky and begins to yell.

 

“Heimdall! Can you hear me!? It is Loki!” His voice returns to the lower volume. “This is a disaster!”

 

You and Asha just watch. Asha is frightened, her grip on your skirt tightens as Loki continues. You resume to blow on the cup, unbothered by the guest’s breakdown.

 

Loki runs out of the small home and is greeted by the hot son beaming down on him, surrounded by trees. He falls to his knees, the situation is finally processed.

 

He has failed his mother and father and he is absolutely lost.

 

You walk up to him and kneel down beside him. “Are you finished?” You ask steadily, still blowing on the cup.

 

Loki glares at you. “Who are you?”

 

You smirk back. “You may call me the Didaza. What may I call you?”

 

“Your Highness.” He snarls, looking down on you.

 

“Lies!” Asha squeals. When the attention is on her, she hides behind the door . “You said to the skies that you were called a ‘Loki’!”

 

Loki stares daggers at the girl. She sticks her tongue out at him.

 

The Didaza chuckles at the childish exchange. “Alright _Loki._ When you are finished screaming at the sky, I will be inside. I will do my best to answer all of your questions.

 

The Prince looks up, thoughts racing in his head at the speed of light. Heimdall cannot hear him, how will he get home? He is in the middle of nowhere with these — these savages! How long will he have to stay here until someone realizes that he is missing? This isn’t what he meant when he prayed to the stars!

 

He is interrupted by the Didaza spreading the white liquid from the cup onto his face.

 

“What in the name of the Allfather are you doing to me, witch?!” Loki shrieks, almost falling back over.

 

You continue to rub his face, despite his objections. “You are pale. The sun here will burn you intensely. I am preventing that.”

 

Loki shoos you off, stomping into your home. “This is an absolute nightmare.” He groans.

 

Asha scurries out when he enters the shelter, her nerves still worked up over his tantrum earlier.

 

“Didaza, are you sure about this?”

 

You shrug. “Do not worry little one. I promise he won’t hurt you. I am here to prevent that, remember?”

 

The little girl nods at your reassurance.

 

“Please, fetch me some men sized cloths from the Chief. He is going to get out of that armor sooner or later and I do not want to see him naked.”

 


	4. Goat Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body not used to the heat should be careful. Loki is everything but.

You are on your mat crossed legged, reading a journal.

 

Loki is on his mat, chin in hand glaring daggers at you.

 

The Prince has calmed down, thank the stars, but he is still angry at his predicament, you can feel it in the air.

 

“Sitting around with the face of an ape won’t make you feel better.” You jest at him, not looking up from your book.

 

“You watch who you are talking to before I cut your tongue off.” He replies, slumping deeper.

 

You open your mouth to show him your tongue. “Go ahead, I would like to see you try.”

 

“You are insufferable, do you know that?”

 

“Only to you, pale one.”

 

This is the first time Loki is experiencing this. How does this woman not respect his status? The anger boils in him — he is a Prince! Why is he being made a fool of, to make matters worse — by a commoner in her dirt hut!

 

“I grow tired of your presence. Take me to your leader.”

 

You raise an eyebrow at him. “Define leader.”

 

“The person in charge?” He groans in annoyance when he sees no reaction. “King? Emperor? Chief?

 

“Oh.” You say evenly at the familiar title. “Absolutely not, you will be killed where you stand. Chief Amadi is not kind to strangers as I am.”

 

“You call this _kind?”_ He snorts. _“_ I am on a dirt floor in this unacceptable heat, confused beyond my wildest dreams, and all you are doing is throwing jests at me! _You_ are the lucky one, since you are not dead where you sit!” He spats at you.

 

You close your journal, eyeing Loki. There is a long silence, the only sounds were the bugs outside whistling and the wind blowing on the trees.

 

Underneath all that scary armor you spot him.

 

A man so frightened by his new surroundings he uses intimidation to hide it. You do not doubt that if he wanted to kill you, he would be able to. He is full of wrath — he is not afraid of bloodshed.

 

However, he is lost. Scared. He has no answers and he is light-years away from home. You start to pity the angry fool.

 

Loki narrows his eyes at you. “Why are you staring at me like that?” His mouth then contorts into a smirk. “Do not tell me you’ve fallen for your hostage.”

 

The pity is gone and is replaced with irritation.

 

“Do not tell lies on me. You said you wanted answers. Ask the questions already.”

 

Loki sighs in relief. “Finally, you prove your usefulness. What is this place?”

 

“I have told you before, your people call this place Midgard.”

 

“I know that, you fool! Where _in_ Midgard are we, who are your people?” He hisses at you.

 

You roll your eyes. He will not understand, but you give your answer anyways. “The people I help are the Opeyeni. We are a couple days south of the Mali Empire.”

 

“Oh-pleyee?” Loki questions at you, tilting his head in confusion

 

You chuckle at the way he butchers the name. “No no, say it slow. Oh. Pay. Yeni.”

 

He parrots you. “Oh. Pay. Yeni.”

 

You nod your head in approval. “Good, Opeyeni.”

 

“Opeyeni.” He says with the correct pronunciation.

 

You clap in excitement. “Wonderful! I shall give you a prize for your victory.” You sing in faux-happiness.

 

“Do not pester me like I am a child, you wretched woman.” He hisses, his venom returning in his voice.

 

The little girl, Asha, is at the door again. She holds something folded in her hand, along with a very long tooth comb.

 

“Great Didaza and red stranger, I have returned!” Asha skips to you and hands over the items you requested. You spread out the cloth and see a pick with long teeth.

 

“Thank you, little one. May I ask what the comb is for?”

 

The little girls nods to the Prince. “Under his goat horns, his hair is a mess.”

 

You smile at Loki and then Asha. “Good point, little one!” You turn back to Loki. “You are overheating, put these on.”

 

Loki scoffs at the rags in your hand. “I refuse. This battle armor signifies my position on the battlefield as well as my birthright. Asking me to remove it is like asking me to forsake my princely duties!”

 

Asha looks at the Didaza.

 

You look at Asha.

 

You both start cackling loudly. The Prince is baffled, missing the joke.

 

“What are you laughing? I demand you tell me right now!”

 

Asha steps closer to Loki and plops down next to him, eyes wide with wonder. She is no longer scared of him, the little girl knows that the Didaza will live up to her title and protect her. With this in mind, Asha has the confidence to talk to angry man.

 

“Loki.” Asha starts.

 

“You will call me by my respected title, you little brat.”

 

“Ok.” Asha nods. “Goat Man-“

 

Loki groans. He had never been around such an annoying child and intolerable woman. At this point, he is tired. All of his quips are dormant for now. The stamina these two foreign strangers have on top notch, and he cannot afford to keep up anymore.

 

“Do not call me Goat Man.” He huffs.

 

The Prince is redder than before. Sweat is building all around his face, breaths more labored than ever before. His vision is getting blurry. He falls over to the side, muttering nonsense about being a feared Prince.

 

You jump up from the mat. “Asha, quickly, bring me water from the river.”

 

Asha knows that voice well. She sprints out of the hut, on a mission requested from the Didaza herself.

 

You run to him, starting to tear the armor from his body. Loki retaliates by flinging his arms at you, trying to shoo you away.

 

“You idiotic man! You are dying from heat exhaustion, let me help you!” You yell, letting the rage of dealing with a man-child fly through your throat.

 

You have never met such a childish man, he wouldn’t last a night with the Opeyeni people in town square!

 

Asha is back with with bucket of water and places next it next to you both. She screams when she sees Loki flailing about.

 

“What is he doing? Is he possessed?!”

 

“I wish he was! He is just a foolish man with a pride bigger than these metal horns!” You spat, trying to pin Loki down.

 

He isn’t letting up. At this rate, he will succumb to a severe heat stroke. The Didaza decides to end this pettiness.

 

You concentrate your energy into your hand, a white glow engulfing your hand. With a hard tap to the chest, he stops flailing.

 

Asha widens her eyes at you in awe, being reminded of your title. “Did you kill him?”

 

You give a sharp puff through your nose. “I wish I did. He is just asleep.”

 

“Permanently?”

 

“ _No._ ” You stress. “Help me take this forsaken armor off. Close your eyes when he is naked, little one.”

 


	5. Nyokufi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foreign girls give the foreign man a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh my apologies for the lil delay, ya girl was going through finals and she finally graduated her 2 year school! Ima be chillin' for the next 3 months until my 4 year school starts up so yaaaay more writing!!

The dark gray clouds cover the sky. The trees seem angry by the way they violently move with the wind. The sea is enraged as well. It wouldn’t be wise to go out and venture the lands in this weather.

 

The Didaza decides to stay inside for the day. The yams from yesterday’s harvest needs peeling anyways.

 

You look down at Loki. He is still in a deep slumber. His chest rises slowly like how you first saw him, but now he is in traditional Opeyeni cloth. Just a simple sleeveless tan shirt and short pants.

 

It is not custom for Opeyeni to wear shirts, but you figured he might have a problem walking around with no top.

 

With the man in breathable clothing now and the break from the hot son, he should be safe from the heat.

 

You continue peeling the yam, discarding the skin and putting the naked vegetable in a seperate bowl.

 

The melodic breeze hitting your shelter is therapeutic. You long for days like this, when the lands force you to say inside. On days when you’re able to, you run. You appreciate their efforts of letting you rest.

 

The knock on the outside wall breaks you out of your concentration. You look up to find Asha with a toothy grin. You return a glare.

 

“What are you doing here, Asha? There is a storm approaching, it is dangerous to be outside!”

 

“But I am not outside. I am inside with you, Great Didaza!” Asha replies, the toothy grin not leaving her face.

 

When did this child get so smart? You can’t force her back to her home, it will be raining by the time she reaches not even a third of the distance.

 

“Fine.” You say, defeated. “There is some left over soup in the little pot if you would like some.”

 

Asha skips to you and takes your hand to place it on her head before helping herself to a bowl of soup. She sits next to you on the ground, eyeing Loki.

 

“Do you know where he is from?” Asha questions, looking up at you.

 

“I have heard tales, but I’ve never visited myself.”

 

Asha is content with your answer and continues to eye the sleeping man.

 

This was what everyone was fussing about? A pale man whose face gets hot when he does not get what he wants? She was there when the men brought the body from the beach. He looked menacing even in unconsciousness. The little girl has never seen armor so fierce. When the Didaza concluded that the stranger would be staying with her, she was not surprised. The Great Didaza has battled many frightening foes, Asha has seen it with her own eyes. She did not doubt your power if the stranger went berserk.

 

Asha looks up at you peeling the yams with acute concentration, then back at Loki. She giggles at the memory of stranger throwing a tantrum over his armor.

 

She is glad that you made your choice. The sleeping man is funny and more importantly harmless to the people she call home.

 

He is only a pain in the butt.

 

Your voice shakes her out of her thoughts. “Little one, he is having a nightmare.”

 

Asha looks at Loki’s form. His face is crunched in agony and he’s is turning on the mat excessively. “I will go wake him.”

 

You nod once in approval.

 

The little girl gets up from her seat and step slowly to the sleeping body. She kneels down and gently patting his face. Asha pats harder when she sees he isn’t waking.

 

“Wake up Goat Man, it is time to wake!” Asha sings at she hits his face.

 

It is not working, so she charges her hand up high and slaps his face with full force.

 

Loki awakes in confusion, holding his red cheek.

 

Asha smiles. “Good Afternoon, Goat Man!”

 

The Prince drops his head on his mat, deeply sighing. “Why am I still at this wretched place?” He asks to himself.

 

He looks down to see his Asgardian armor replaced with Opeyeni cloths.

 

Loki remembers. “You!” He stomps in front of you, taking away the yam in your hand. “You know magicks!”

 

The Didaza frowns. “Yes. I had to before you boiled in that armor of yours. You’re still fine and undercooked.”

 

Loki is about to retort but is interrupted by Asha cackles. The little girl is laughing up a storm where she sits, holding her stomach while her laughs fills the tiny hut.

 

“ _Nyokufi!”_ She says through shallow breaths.

 

The Didaza’s eyes widen before she too is laughing, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

 

“What did that little brat say?” He hisses at you.

 

It takes a while for you both to calm down. The Prince is waiting for an answer, foot tapping impatiently.

 

“I will tell you what it means if you give me back my yam.”

 

“You will not wager with a Prince! Whatever, I do not care about your language. I am more interested in your magicks. You know how to get me off of this horrible realm, correct?”

 

The Didaza wipes the tear from the laugh session from her eye. “That is correct, Nyokufi.”

 

This starts another less intense giggle session between you and the little girl.

 

“Listen you Witch, I demand you take me to your transportation device! There is still enough time on my trip to Alfheim!”

 

Asha scolds the Prince. “Respect the Great Didaza, Nyokufi!”

 

You smile at the young girl. “It’s alright, little one.” You then turn you gaze at Loki, your eyes narrow and your voice deep with authority. “Listen Nyokufi.”

 

Asha snickers as you continue. “Traveling through realms requires a vast amount of magicks in the air. My magicks here depend on the cycle of the moon. To travel, the moon must show all of it’s face.”

 

Loki looks at you quizzically. “‘Show all of its face?’ You mean a full moon?”

 

“If that is what your people call it.”

 

The Prince scoffs. “What a barbaric way of harvesting magicks.”

 

“My apologies, do you have another way to return to your homeland?” You ask innocently.

 

Loki sucks his teeth. “When in the next full moon?”

 

“One has just passed. You will have to wait another full cycle.”

 

Loki looks at the Didaza with wide eyes with the words stuff in his throat.

 

One month? One month of this sweltering heat? One month with these irritable creatures? One month of living in poverty?

 

One month of being away from home?

 

He starts to shivers slightly as the information travels through his mind.

 

Asha notices the Prince and is on high alert. “Great Didaza, should I go get another bucket of water?”

 

You chuckle as you get another bowl of the warm soup. “No little one. This is something slightly different than a heat stroke.”

 

The Didaza slowly sits next to the Prince, setting the bowl of soup in front of him. You look him over and the pity returns.

 

“You need to eat.” You state softly. “Have some soup to regain your strength, Nyokufi.”

 

Loki glares at the you and then the bowl. On a normal occasion, he wouldn’t have dreamed of digesting something so primitive. However, his hunger takes over and he gulps the bowl down along with eating the vegetable and meats. He is bombarded with an array of delectable flavor from different spices that his tongue never witnessed before.

 

“What is this? I demand more.” He states, shoving the bowl into your hands.

 

You hum as you give him seconds. “I will let your attitude slide since you are still in shock, Nyokufi.”

 

Asha giggles at the Prince. Loki spins and glare at her, annoyance from the nickname at it’s peak. “Brat, what is so funny about that word?”

 

The little girl grins as she uses her hands to imitate horns on her forehead. “It means undercooked goat!”

 

The hut is ransacked with jolly laughter of the Opeyeni woman and child.

 

Loki downs his soup with a grimace before asking for a third bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* i didnt say this earlier but ima say it now: reader can be coded as of color. this is for all my readers of color, more specifically black readers out there!! *cough*


	6. Herbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and the Didaza take a trip to the herb pit.

It has been a week and some days since the Asagardian Prince’s untimely arrival. He had come to terms with waiting for a month to go back home. He wonders what is going on there.

 

Are people looking for him?

 

He already knows the answer and chooses not to dwell on it, lest he falls into a depressed state.

 

“I grow restless.” Loki states to you.

 

You look up from your cauldron with a smirk on your face. “Wonderful! If you are bored then you may come with me to gather ingredients.”

 

He looks at you in bewilderment. “Are you forcing a Prince to work?”

 

“Precisely.” You sing as you throw a woven bucket at his head. “Your heat protectant is in a container next to the cauldron, do not forget it.”

 

You step outside, not waiting for his retort.

 

The Didaza breathes in. The storm has brought a fresh amount of air to the land. The earth feels renewed and so do you.

 

Loki steps out of your shelter with the basket in hand. “Where are you taking me, Hut Witch?”

 

You roll your eyes at the endearing nickname as you start walking down the trail. “I need some trout as well as some yellow herbs.”

 

Loki perks up. “I am familiar with herb-hunting.”

 

The Didaza gives a dramatic gasp. “Dear heavens, a Royal Prince familiar with _labor?_ How barbaric!”

 

“Very funny.” He states dryly. “One of my expertise is finding winter herbs for my potions. I must admit I am less keen to summer herbs on Midgard."

 

You hum. “Do not worry, I shall help you not get poisoned.”

 

“I appreciate the kind gesture.” He states sarcastically.

 

The Didaza gives a toothy grin before continuing on the trail.

 

The Prince looks around. He has never seen so much green before. The wildlife stops and look at him, as if they know he does not belong here.

 

It is quiet, the only sound he hears are from the land itself. There are no other people near.

 

He is reminded of home in the wintery forest. It is exactly like this, the only difference is weather and the mysterious woman walking in front of him. Something seems to be missing.

 

“Where is the little brat?” Loki asks you evenly.

 

You continue to look forward to hide your smirk from the Prince. “Why, do you miss little Asha?”

 

“Dear stars, no! I am just not used to the silence.”

 

“I shall tell Asha you miss her voice.”

 

“Do not, she will not leave me alone!” He pleads.

 

You give a dry chuckle. “That is the point, Nyokufi.”

 

The air returns to silence. Loki looks down at the basket he is holding. He notices the intricate beads and different color patterns. It’s like nothing he has ever seen before.

 

“Did you make these baskets?”

 

“Yes and no, it was a collective effort. There were these horrid storms that came to these lands and I was stuck in the main village for about 3 days. To pass the time, we all wove these baskets. It was a delightful experience.”

 

Loki hums at your answer.

 

“You’re less talkative that usual, Nyokufi. Is everything alright?”

 

The Prince’s smirk returns. “Do you miss _my_ voice, Witch?”

 

The Didaza looks back at him for a moment, a glint of mischief in her eye. “No. There is a poisonous herb near this trail that takes away your ability to speak. After that stage, you begin to vomit organs as you slowly start your spiral into the embrace of death.

 

The leftover color on Loki’s face seems to drain as he looks down at the foreign greenery around him. “What type of-“

 

He is interrupted by you laughing. “I jest, Nyokufi. I said I will look out for you, do not worry.”

 

“You’re an evil woman.” Loki spats at you. His face does not have the same venom in his voice, his mouth slightly tugs as a smile.

 

The air slowly changes as they walk, even Loki can feel it. The dirt on the ground slowly mixes with sand. There are beaches on Asgard, but it does not touch the soul like this.

 

“We are here.” The Didaza states. You push the palm leaves away so that the Prince can get through.

 

Loki is astounded.

 

He has never witnessed a view so _beautiful_. The sky is blue with no clouds, the sun is slowly starting to set in the late afternoon. The blue of the sea contrasts with sky despite being the same hue. The sand is warm underneath his feet. There is a light airy feel to everything that lifts his soul out of agony.

 

“Wow.” is all that can come out of the Prince’s mouth.

 

You smile at him as his face is filled with awe. “Close your mouth before a fly wanders in. Follow me, Nyokufi.” You jump down onto the sand, walking to herb pit under the palm trees.

 

“I only require the yellow ones. Stay away from red and green. I’ll be over on the big rock.” You hand him his basket as you glide down the small hill to the fishing rock. “Have fun!”

 

Loki starts to mumble profanities to the Didaza under his breath. The herb pit takes up a huge amount of land, picking all of the yellow herbs will take hours. Surely there is a more efficient way of picking these herbs!

 

Then it hits him. He is the best magician throughout the land of Asgard! This will take all but a simple spell.

 

The Prince utters an ancient language off his tongue and spreads his arms wide. The yellow herbs start to shake as a green glow engulfs the whole pit. He then raises his arms up, signaling the glowing plants to rise from the ground.

 

But something goes wrong. The herbs are resisting his magicks aggressively. He is zapped in the chest by a powerful bolt and he sent rolling down the hill.

 

The Didaza is jolted out of her concentration while fishing. “Oh, Nyokufi. Not even an hour has passed and you-“ You stop mid sentence to see Loki on the ground, a smoke with green tint rises from his body.

 

“Loki?!” You yell running to him. “What has happened?!”

 

“The plants.” He starts, barely huffing the words out.

 

“You’re going to have to give me more than that, Nyokufi.” You say softly, trying to calm him down.

 

Loki struggles to position his body upright. His head is still pounding from the fall. He looks up to see you, looking into his eyes. The Didaza is staring at him intently, and the words get stuck in his throat.

 

You tilt your head in confusion. “Loki?”

  
His name on your tongue rings a nice melody. He would like to hear it again.

 

“I used my magicks to harvest the plants, but something went awry.” Loki states, overcoming his previous brain malfunction.

 

“Oh Loki.” You start, shaking your head while giggling.

 

The Prince feels the lightness in your laugh throughout his entire being.

 

“One must manually harvest them by hand because of the magick shields they possess.” You say as you hold his face, looking him over for any injuries.

 

“That would’ve been useful information to know, Hut Witch.” Loki says with venom, avoiding your eyes as you assess him.

 

“It would’ve, wouldn’t it.” You sing to him, returning his venom with jest.

 

The Prince sucks his teeth, growing irritated at you. “What do you want with anti-magick herbs, anyways?”

 

“Errands.”

 

There is a slight danger to your authoritative voice. Loki drops the subject as you continue to look him over.

 

You get up and sigh in exhaustion. “Perhaps it is best to end early. I was foolish to think that this would be successful.”

 

Loki jumps up to follow you. There is a pain in his slightly rolled ankle, but he continues. “What do you mean? What did you have planned?”

 

You continue, staying silent.

 

“Hut Witch! I demand you tell me your intentions. Did you plan to have me killed?” He barks, slightly limping after you.

 

The Didaza stops and turn to look at the Prince, her eyes dangerously narrowed.

 

Loki stares back, eyes equally threatening. “Your attempt to murder an Asgardian Prince is futile—“

 

He is interrupted by your deafening groan. “I saved you two times.” You hold up two fingers to amplify you point. “Two, Nyokufi! Why would I do that if I wanted to you dead, you idiotic man!”

 

Loki thinks about for a moment. Before he can reply, he is interrupted yet again by a sigh.

 

“I just wanted you to appreciate the lands a little more. When I was forced to come here, I was full of anger like you.” The Didaza looks towards the horizon. “One glance at the beach and my resentment melted away. I wanted the same for you. Perhaps I was wrong to be hopeful.”

 

The Didaza looks sincere as she gazes at the water. Loki looks over your profile. Your eyes are small not with anger, but with a sad uneasiness. He’ll pry in to your past later on, for his stomach turns with guilt. He speaks without thinking. “My apologies.”

 

Your eyes grow wide. “ _You_ are apologizing? Oh stars, Asha will not believe this!”

 

“Alright, I rescind it.”

 

You lightheartedly push him with your hip. “No take backs! Let us return home, lest you get zapped by angry plants again.”

 

The Prince groans as the Didaza’s giggles fills the air.


	7. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince speaks about Asgardian royalty as the little child listens.

“Great Didaza!” Asha squeals into the hut. She is greeted with Loki’s snarl, much to her dismay.

 

“The Hut Witch isn’t here brat. Go home.” He says to the little girl, not looking up from a journal.

 

Asha’s cheeks is puffs up as she pouts. “What have you done with her? And how many times do I have to tell you that you must respect the Great Didaza?”

 

“I have done nothing, you unruly child. She stated she was going to do — and I quote, ‘Didaza errands.’”

 

Content with this answer she sits next to Loki, eyeing over whatever he is reading. She scans the words on the pages along with him. She is of reading age, yet the characters on the paper are foreign to her. Asha looks up at Loki to see that he is deep in concentration, reading out loud at a whisper.

 

“You know what language this is?” Asha questions.

 

The Prince rolls his eyes. “Of course. How would I be able to read if I did not know what language it was?”

 

Asha scans the book some more. “Where did you get it?”

 

“From the Witch.”

 

The young child eye’s widen. “Wow, the Didaza let you read her journal from far lands? That is quite generous of her.”

 

There is a beat of silence.

 

“She _did_ give you permission, right?”

 

Loki snorts. “I require permission from no-one, I am the Prince of Asgard—“

 

Asha groans in annoyance, cutting the Prince off from his speech. “How many times do I have to hear that? Nyokufi, no matter how many times you tell me you are this ‘Prince’, I still won’t understand what it is. Is it some type of goat?”

 

Loki had forgotten that he is surrounded by a people who aren’t governed by monarchy. He would rather not take the opportunity to teach a child about an eon long government, but the Prince knows he wouldn’t be left alone. He lets out a sigh and closes the book.

 

“A Prince is the son of a King and Queen. A King is chosen to rule over a people because he is born with royal blood. When the King’s time has passed, the Prince will take his place as a new King.”

 

Asha soaks up the new information, eyes wide with curiosity.

 

“A King has absolute rule in the land he governs, no one dares question the King and he decisions for we all know it is for the betterment of the people.”

 

The little girl gasp in the midst of an epiphany. “A King is like the Great Didaza, but our Didaza is better!”

 

Loki raises his eyebrow in shock and confusion. “The Witch is what you consider to be _royalty_? How in the name of the stars is she better than a King?”

 

“Because the title does not require laziness. My Mama says that the Great Didaza has been with us for generations, we haven’t had a war in decades because our enemies dare not mess with the Opeyeni when we are under the Didaza’s guidance.”

 

She stands up in excitement with a glint in her eye as she talks about her idol.

 

“Nyokufi, you should see her in battle! She’s so fast with her spear and magicks. The Didaza is so powerful! She took down a whole army by herself, I saw it with my own eyes! The enemy had to retreat with their tail between their legs and hasn’t bother us since!”

 

Asha is out of breath at the end of her little babble. She looks down at Loki who is looking out the window, feigning boredom. The little girl hits him on the head for his attention.

 

“Did you hear me? The Great Didaza is better than a King because she doesn’t rely on foolish superstitions like blood to keep her title!”

 

Loki snarls at Asha while holding his head. He must admit, the little girl has a heavy hand.

 

“I was listening the entire time, you little brat!”

 

The prince wasn’t lying, he just finds it hard to believe that a woman living in a hut in the middle of nowhere can be regarded with so much respect. The way that you have no respect for his authority, how can he take you seriously? However, the little story he has heard about you peaked his interest. He hasn’t pinned you as the feared warrior type.

 

Loki scoffs at the little girl who is so keen on defending your honor. “If the Hut Witch is so important, then why does she live in a disappointing shack? In my realm, powerful people sit on heaps of wealth.”

 

“My wealth is the abundance of resources at my disposal, Nyokufi.”

 

Asha and Loki look up to see you at the entrance of the hut. You greet the people in your home with a smile.

 

“What are you both screaming about now?”

 

Asha jumps up and greets you, placing your hand on her forehead. “Nyokufi was telling me what a ‘Prince’ is. Apparently there is something called a ‘Zing’—

 

“A _King_!” Loki interrupts, glaring daggers at the child.

 

“Whatever. I was telling him how you got your title because you put in the hard work and how you’re better than a so called ‘King’!”

 

You quickly thank the stars for blessing you with this little girl. “I see. I appreciate you defending my role, little one.”

 

“And! He was snooping around in one of your journals!”

 

Loki grits his teeth. “You little _tattletale_!” He barks at Asha.

 

The little girl hides behind your leg, shielding herself from the Prince’s anger not out of fear, but jest. “I do not have a tail that tattles. Do not touch stuff that is not yours!”

 

You hold your forehead. “It feels like I am keeping two children instead of one. I do not care if you read my journals, it’s just magicks research anyways.”

 

Loki smirks at Asha in victory. The little girl looks up at you surprised that the visitor isn’t receiving a scolding. She pouts.

 

The Didaza continues. “I have heard tales about lands that are managed by Kings and Queens. How are yours?”

 

The Prince eyes becomes hard as he quickly reminisces about the Allfather. “A wise man who leads with a heavy hand. He is feared by the other realms for his strategic maneuvering. My mother is a Queen loved by her people.”

 

He begins to show a small smile.

 

“Always in the town square trying to make the life of commoners better. She was the one who taught me my magicks as a child. She scolds my father often when he is gets too carried away in international politics. My mother really is a Queen for her people.”

 

You smile at the Prince. “She sounds like a wonderful person.”

 

“Yeah, what happened to you?” Asha jests.

 

“Asha!” You scold at her. She immediately looks down, embarrassed that the Didaza sounds like her mother when she doesn’t do her chores.

 

Loki gives a dry chuckle. “The little brat is right. I am regarded as the distasteful one out of the pair. My brother is the one loved by the people, big bullish oaf that runs into his battle head on.”

 

His voice gets tight.

 

“An idiot he is, but he is the one that will become King.”

 

“Why is that?” You question.

 

“Because I am _here_! Our father sent us on a mission and I am stuck _here_ with you two imbeciles!” He snarls at you.

 

The Didaza rolls her eyes. “I thought we were passed name-calling?”

 

The Prince turns his back to you in irritation, gazing out the porthole window.

 

Asha starts to feel guilty. Her comment brought back the angry visitor that gave everyone a hard time. She tucks her legs in over her arms in regret as she looks up at the Didaza.

 

You sigh to yourself. All this progress you thought you were making, and now you are back to square one.

 

You gaze at the man.

 

There is something different about his little tantrum. His shoulders are low and slumped as he rest his chin on his fist. He isn’t filled with hot anger. This time, it is a sad acceptance that has overcome his being.

 

You walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, jumping him out of his thoughts. He doesn’t shrug your hand away.

 

“Nyokufi. I cannot say anything to make you feel better about your situation on your realm. All I can promise you is that I will get you home as soon as the moon allows me to, understood?”

 

Loki doesn’t turn to look at you, but his eyes soften and he gives a little nod.

 

You smile and squeeze his shoulder.

 

“By the way.” You continue “If your father is as wise as you say he is, he wouldn’t put the fate of his country on a measly trip.” You say as you return the journal to its place on the bookshelf.

 

The Didaza looks up to see Loki’s narrow eyes on hers. The Prince lets out a chuckle.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

You give a toothy grin at the Prince as he returns one back.

 

Asha looks at the Didaza and the Prince, happy that the air around her became light again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter gon' be lit.


	8. Magicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince is invited when the Didaza carries out an errand.

Loki has learned that the Didaza doesn’t do anything after the sun is set. When the night sky wraps the atmosphere, the woman is usually enraptured in her magicks studies or experimenting with new potions with her cauldron, leaving Loki alone in silence. He looks forward to the peace and quiet and opportunity to read up on Midgardian magicks.

 

So imagine the Prince’s surprise when the Didaza is berserk, yelling in her hut in language foreign to him.

 

"Ah, _Uimodo!_ " You yelp out, alerting the Prince from his current reading.

 

“Are you casting a spell on me, Hut Witch?"

 

"Are you finished squealing like a newborn goat? Quickly, you must follow me!” You retort back, dashing out of your home in a full sprint.

 

Loki follows you, giving full effort in keeping your pace down a trail he has never been before. He is continuously whacked in the face by low branches. His irritation grows which each smack.

 

“Listen to me you wench! Where are we going? I demand you tell me at once!” Loki barks as he runs behind you.

 

The Didaza ignores him, using all her energy in her speed. Your lungs beg for a break, but you will not cease.

 

The area around you grows denser in the wild greenery as you continue forward, briefly looking behind you to see if Loki is safe.

 

“Witch! Did you hear—“

 

You stop running instantly, causing the Prince to run into your back.

 

“Nyokufi! You must pay attention to your surroundings!”

 

“I would if you were to tell me where we were _going_!”

 

“Oh. We are headed to the cave!” You sing naively as you point to the rocky wall in front of you.

 

“That information is useless now!” He barks at you.

 

You snicker in response.

 

“My apologies.” You quickly look him over for any injuries. “I will tell you once we get inside.”

 

Loki is about to question you on that statement, but stop as he sees your eyes glow with white mist.

 

The air around becomes stronger as the Didaza controls the ancient energy around her. You contort the magicks on your arm, forming a type of glove. You swipe your hand over the wall, causing the symbols to glow with vigor. A quick jerk of your arm to the skies and the cave shows an opening.

 

The Didaza turns to the Prince, eyes still glowing with the ancient energy. You give a slight nod towards to opening, wanting him to go through.

 

Loki looks at you with large curious eyes before continuing into the opening. As he passes by you, his spine vibrates with caution. The feeling of incoming dread overtakes him when he is near you in this state. It is no doubt it is from you, the feeling ceases when he is farther away.

 

“What _are_ you?” He demands at you once he is in the decently lit cave.

 

The Didaza closes the opening before returning to her normal state. You give a slight wiggle, as if shaking off water from your body.

 

“I am the Didaza! I thought we went through this already?” You question innocently as you pass by him.

 

Loki grabs your arm, forcing you to stop. “Enough games, woman!” He brings the arm which you had encased in magicks up to his face, examining it intensely.

 

“This is not sorcery from these nine realms. Where have you learned this witchcraft?” He whispers to you, eye wide with childlike curiosity.

 

Your words gets stuck in your throat as you feel his breath on your arm. He has never been this close to you on purpose.

 

“So this is the power that is feared by neighboring villages.” He gasps, eyes ravaging your arm. “The brat is always going on about how great in power you are. I must admit, I thought she was exaggerating. But what the little girl says is true, I have never felt magicks so intense!”

 

The Didaza meets the Prince’s gaze.

 

There is a beat of silence as you look at him.

 

You never really noticed how green his eyes are. It reminds you of the lands you call your current home. They swirl with curiosity about you, like a child learning about the world around him. You appreciate the attention, it’s uncommon to see the lost Prince like this, much less on _you._

 

“Thank you, Nyokufi. It is not everyday I hear a compliment from you.”

 

Loki chuckles. “It is not everyday you impress me.”

 

You hum in response, watching him watch you.

 

He is still holding you arm, analyzing it closely.

 

Another beat passes.

 

“May I continue my errands, or did I go from ‘Didaza’ to ‘Nyokufi’s-New-Lab-Experiment?’” You jest.

 

It takes a moment before Loki realizes what he is doing, as well as his proximity to you. He immediately drops your arm.

 

“My eagerness in magicks have gotten the best of me and I sincerely apologize.” He replies with a slight robotic tone to his voice.

 

You look down at your arm, surprised at how cold it is without his touch.

 

“Do not apologize. I’ve been greeted with worse reactions.” You say as you continue down the damp cave.

 

Loki strolls next to you, soaking in his surroundings. The candles on the wall provide sufficient lighting, but not enough to see the end of the tunnel.

 

“How long must we walk?” The Prince questions, his voice echoing off the walls.

 

“Not that long if you do not think about it.” The Didaza replies with her eyes forward.

 

The tunnel returns quiet.

 

Loki is used to your silence. At times, he is able to read what you’re thinking about. Your deep thoughts tend to show on your face. This time, however, you are a blank slate. It makes him feel uneasy knowing that he doesn’t have the upper hand when it comes to a mystery like you.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Oh, me? I am thinking about how starved you are on your home realm.”

 

The Prince stops walking for a moment out of pure shock before stomping to you. “ _Excuse_ me? Whatever do you mean?” He asks incredulously.

 

“The way you apologized because of your excitement of learning. It sounded like you rehearsed that phrase for centuries.”

 

You gaze at him, your sad eyes meeting his.

 

“I find it disheartening that you must ask forgiveness for seeking knowledge. I have never visited Asgard, but from your reaction I can tell their values are not impressive.”

 

Loki feels his anger melt away at your words. Never in his life has someone explained his predicament with such simple words.

 

“I suppose.” He whispers, avoiding your gaze.

 

The Didaza hums in response as the duo reach the end of tunnel, only to be greeted by a ladder.

 

“This is it? My lungs are close to collapsing for _this_?” Loki snarls at you.

 

You shush him as you climb up, disappearing from his sight.

 

He climbs after you, ready to scold you on telling a Prince to hush.

 

He forgets to do so when he is met with the beautiful view of the night sky. The stars seem brighter and greater in quantity in this closed off area. There is a huge pedestal in the middle of space, on it are symbols that he cannot understand.

 

“What is this place?” He gasps, his gaze lost in the beautifully lit night sky.

 

“ _Buuytu.”_ You say as look up along with him. “An observatory in your language. This will be used to get you home.”

 

Loki immediately turns his head to you. “You said we must wait until a full moon!”

 

“So you are capable of listening!”

 

He rolls his eyes at the Didaza as she chuckles.

 

“You are correct, we still must wait. Are you aware of the moon cycle here on Midgard?

 

“I might, but you may tell me anyway.”

 

You sit next to him. “A new month is indicated by the lack of moon. When it shows fully for a few nights, thats how we know we have reached the middle of the monthly cycle. As you know, when the moon shows in face there is an abundance of energy throughout the lands. Do you understand so far?”

 

Loki nods his head.

 

The Didaza extends her arm to the sky, pointing at the moon. “Right now, the moon is in a skinny phase, almost invisible to your eye. In a couple of days it will be invisible, signaling a new month. The Opeyeni celebrates this with a feast called Uimodo. It is how we give thanks to the universe for blessing us with a new cycle.”

 

The Prince soaks in this new information, nodding when it is fully processed. “I see. So why exactly are we here if the new month is still underway?”

 

You clap your hands in excitement. “I am glad you asked that! I took it upon myself to estimate the best date for Uimodo. It must be perfect so the energy output during the middle of the cycle is at its peak. I’m going to need all the energy I can get to send you back home!”

 

Loki gazes at you as you stand on the pedestal. The Didaza eyes begin to glow white again. This time, the surrounding area begins to shake, and the pedestal glows all over.

 

The Prince’s face is overcome with awe as the moonlight touching your body increases in brightness. The Didaza begins to float slightly, arms spread as her body welcomes the moon’s energy.

 

Your face is tilted up to the sky and your body looks frozen. A statue that floats slowly up and down in the moonlight.

 

Loki realizes how _beautiful_ you look in this state. The dread from the first time isn’t present — in fact, there is a lightness in the air. A strong blue and purple encompassing everything your light touches.

 

He also realizes your hair looks white from his angle.

 

The Prince circles the pedestal you’re on, interesting peaking tenfold.

 

“You mysterious creature.” He whispers to himself.

 

He then sits down right in front of you, soaking in your majestic image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my astronomy class for making me memorize the phases of the moon.
> 
> off topic, did y'all see the black panther trailer? I cried two (2) times watching it lol
> 
> off off topic, how would y'all feel about an iron man reader insert of color? its been bubbling in my head for a while now.


	9. Siswa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince lends the Didaza a hand.

14 hours.

 

The Didaza slept for 14 hours and isn’t close to waking up anytime soon.

 

Loki shakes her body. “You wretched woman! You must wake. It is not good to oversleep!”

 

You remain asleep, body unmoving like a corpse.

 

After the trip to the observatory, the Didaza acted as normal toward the Prince on the trail back home. As soon as you stepped in the hut, exhaustion overcame your body and you fell into a deep sleep.

 

Loki thought nothing of it, until the 13th hour passed.

 

The Prince sighs in irritation as he plops down next to you.

 

“How come every time I come here, you are blowing air like a cloud?” Asha asks as she skips into the hut.

 

“For once I am glad to see you. The Witch has been sleeping for half a day! I have done everything in an attempt to wake her.”

 

Asha takes one look at your body before wringing Loki’s ear. “Bad Nyokufi! You are supposed to let the Didaza rest in preparation of Uimodo!”

 

The Prince grits his teeth while rubbing his red ear. “How in Hel’s name was I supposed to know that? If it was not for her incredible snoring, I would think she has travelled to the halls of Valhalla!”

 

The little girl tilts her head. “Valhalla? Have you ever been there before?”

 

Loki chuckles at the girl’s lack of knowledge about his culture. “No, but I hope to.”

 

Asha nods at his answer. She then puts her chin on top of his head while leaning on his back, looking at the Didaza.

 

The Prince leaves her be. “What do we do now?” He questions.

 

The girl shrugs. “We wait.”

 

The hut is overcome with silence. Wind hits off of the Didaza’s home filling the hut with sea-breeze. The trees rustle lighly under the hot midday sun.

 

Loki breaks the silence. “What are some of the chores the Witch would do?

 

Asha raises her eyebrow, still leaning on the Prince. “Judging from the ripeness of the garden, she would be harvesting the vegetables outside the home.”

 

“Alright, let us start.” Loki says as he rubs heat protectant on his face and arms, before leaving the hut with a basket for harvesting in his hands.

 

Asha takes a long moment to pause and process what just happened.

 

Nyokufi just _willingly_ got up and offered to do chores? With _no_ complaints?

 

She runs to the window to get a second glance to confirm that what is happening right now is indeed reality.

 

The little girl runs to the Prince, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Nyokufi, imposter!”

 

The Prince rolls his eyes. “When the Witch’s chores are finished, I am able to relax peacefully.”

 

Asha looks at him as he scans the garden for vegetables to pick. Her eyes widen as she has an epiphany.

 

“ _Siswa!_ ” She screams, jumping up and down in excitement.

 

“What are you babbling about now?” Loki groans.

 

“You appreciate the Didaza! You consider her your friend — your _siswa_!”

 

Loki stops what he is doing and looks at the excited young girl.

 

It is true, your existence in his life in the past two weeks were splendid despite a rough start. Your generosity kept him alive. You appreciate who he is as a person — in fact, you _encourage_ it.

 

You aren’t a complete bore. Sure, the ignorance of his title grinds his gears to no end, as well as the snide remarks.

 

He is a man who honors his debt, the absolute least he can do is make your day a little bit easier.

 

He won’t let Asha know this, lest she runs her big mouth to the Didaza.

 

The Prince shrugs. “What crops are these?” He says as he hold a green pod in his hand.

 

“Okra. The Didaza uses them in her corn pudding with gravy.”

 

Loki makes a face of disgust. “That sounds vile.”

 

The little girl pouts. “That’s not a nice thing to say about your friend’s cooking!”

 

—

 

The golden pillars that reach sky signifying protection, peace, and unity contrasts greatly to the chaos breeding throughout the land.

 

A monster is among the people.

 

The warrior’s swords are out, archer’s arrows aimed, and magician’s spell book opened.

 

The military is at full capacity in attempts to contain the wild beast. All efforts are futile as the golden lands fall prey to the walking demon.

 

And all you do is watch from your cage.

 

You scream — scream so hard that you wake yourself from the nightmare.

 

Your eyes open and you are back home. You feel your body slightly wet from the sweat you accumulated from that wretched nightmare.

 

The hut is suspiciously empty, the Didaza expected to hear the snores of a certain prince.

 

And then you hear it.

 

The sound of bickering outside.

 

“What are you doing?! You’ll crush the okra!”

 

“What I am doing is more efficient. Sit down and be quiet, you brat!”

 

You smile and the familiar voices as you walk toward the source.

 

“Great Didaza, you have awakened!” Asha greets to you as you exit the hut.

 

“It took you long enough. I was not aware summer witches participate in hibernation.” Loki mumbles.

 

“Hibernation?” Asha questions as she looks up at the Prince.

 

“You know, when animals sleep throughout the winter and awaken in the spring!”

 

“Winter?”

 

Loki sighs. “Never mind, child.”

 

You chuckle at the two. “The highlight of my day is when you two interact with each other. What did you all do when I was resting?”

 

“Your chores!” Asha beams as she points to your gardens.

 

Your face lights up as you take a peek at your harvest baskets filled to its brim. Your chest fills with joy as you give the little girl a big scooping hug.

 

“Thank you so much, little Asha! This is much appreciated!” You screech as you rub your chin on her head as you swing her around.

 

Asha looks uncomfortably at the ground. “Actually, Great Didaza, it was Nyokufi’s idea.”

 

You stop mid-twirl as you frown in confusion at Asha and then the Prince.

 

Loki’s attention is on the colorful bird picking at its feathers on the branch.

 

The Didaza looks at the little girl. “Are you sure?”

 

Asha nods. “He considers you a _siswa_. When I told him what it meant he did not call me a brat, so it must be true.” She yells loud enough for Loki to bring his attention back on the two of you.

 

“The little brat tells lies. You are nothing but an annoyance in my life.” Loki says with a roll of his eyes.

 

You chuckle as you put Asha down. “I don’t think so.” You sing as you circle around him.

 

“Think whatever you want.” Loki mumbles.

 

The Didaza stops in front of him, searching his face for any hint of truth.

 

The Prince stares back with a stoic gaze, accepting your challenge.

 

Silence circles around the two bodies.

 

Asha stares from a distance. The air is filled with tension, even the little girl can feel it.

 

However, it isn’t tension filled with grief or animosity.

 

There is a word for it, but the Didaza speaks and the atmosphere changes back to normal.

 

“Are you excited for Uimodo?” You question, breaking the silence.

 

“I am not going.” Loki replies looking off to the side.

 

The Opeyeni woman and child both gasp in horror. Asha stomps to the Prince, tugging on his shirt.

 

“What do you mean you aren’t going? Everyone shows up. You have to go!” She whines.

 

Loki shimmies his shirt from the child’s grasp. “I am not knowledgable of the culture, I refuse to go and make an utter fool of myself.”

 

The Didaza hums in acknowledgment. “That should not be a problem. All we do is eat and have fun. The people in the village know that you are not from these lands. They won’t kill you if you make a socialization mistake.”

 

“And I can teach you the important things!” Asha holds Loki’s hand while jumping up and down. “You have to go!”

 

The Prince looks down at the distraught girl, her grip still tight as ever. He has grown a fondness for Asha as well, much to his dismay.

 

He is also aware of how she will not let him sleep if he doesn’t give her the answer she wants.

 

The Prince also looks at you.

 

You smile at him when his gaze match yours.

 

From the moment his eyes met yours and you blessed him with the light of your smile, he knew this battle has been lost.

 

“Alright.” Loki sighs.

 

Asha jumps up in joy and you grin at his answer.

 

“Little one, go tell the townspeople that the visitor will join us for Uimodo, which will start in six days.”

 

Asha nods as gives one last beaming smile at the Prince and Didaza before sprinting down the trail to the village.

 

“You both will be the death of me.” Loki snarls when the little girl disappears in the greenery.

 

The Didaza rolls her eyes. “You are so dramatic.” She turns her gaze to the Prince. “There is not that much you need to know, but I shall show you the basics.”

 

“For example, this—“

 

You softly touch the back of his head, pushing it so that his forehead touches yours. You gaze at him with a small smile.

 

“This is a gesture of thanks between _siswa_.”

 

Loki is paralyzed under your eye and touch. He can’t help but look back, hopeless under your spell.

 

You both stay like this as you slowly close your eyes.

 

“Thank you, Loki.”

 

You break from gesture. It takes everything for Loki not to follow after you.

 

“Now be a good Nyokufi and help me bring these harvests in.” You throw over your shoulder as you enter your home with a basket in hand.

 

The Prince straightens his shirt before reaching down to pick up a basket full of harvest.

 

“ _Siswa_ , huh?” Loki whispers to himself as a small smile form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next couple of chapters might be short, so i'll upload two at a time!


	10. Hair and Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and Prince prepare for Uimodo in various ways.

“No no no, _jula_ is the nearest ocean and _julo_ is the bird with a colorful beak!”

 

Loki groans in complete agony. “We’ve been doing these lessons for hours. Can we take a break before I go mad?”

 

The Didaza hums. “Good idea! We will take a break from language and learn some socialization gestures!”

 

The Prince falls on his back onto his mat, face contorted into a grimace. The Didaza sits next to him with her legs crossed, watching him.

 

“You are the one who insisted on these teachings. I am not sure why you are huffing in pain.” You say as you pick at your nails.

 

Loki turns his back to you without a word. You step over him to sit so that he is facing you.

 

He looks at you before turning his back to you again. You hop over to face him once more.

 

The Prince turns _again._

 

The Didaza puts her hands on her hips as she skips over him to face him. “Nyokufi, I can do this all day.”

 

Loki looks up to you and chuckles before turning his back to you, this time speeding up.

 

You giggle along with him as you keep his pace.

 

“Alright!” Loki says as he ceases turning, rubbing his head from the newfound dizziness. “You are victorious.”

 

The Didaza laughs. “I am always victorious!”

 

“Yes yes, whatever.”

 

You smile as you look him over.

 

Loki watches you as you look over him. “What is it?”

 

“Your hair grew.”

 

“Yes, hair does that.”

 

You roll your eyes. “Are you not annoyed by it being in your face all the time?”

 

The Prince runs his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. “It is not that bothersome.”

 

The Didaza looks at him with small eyes before digging in a basket near the bookshelf. She turns to face to the Prince with a comb in her hand and a big grin on her face.

 

“Let me do you hair!”

 

Loki scoffs. “ _Do_ my hair? I am not one of you dolls, Witch.”

 

You mock him in an overly posh voice. “Do not be a bore, Nyokufi!”

 

“Do not make me repeat myself. My hair is fine the way it is.”

 

The Didaza sits in front of him as she gazes at his tresses. You can’t remember the last time you played in a hair texture like this.

 

Without thinking, you run your fingers through the Prince’s hair. You feel him tense up at first, causing you to recoil back.

 

“My apologies, it was not my intent to you uncomfortable.”

 

“No!” Loki says at above his normal volume. “It felt wonderful, actually.”

 

The Didaza’s shoulder perk up upon hearing his words. “So you will let me do your hair, yes?”

 

Before the Prince can speak you are alright behind him, feeling his scalp. His locks flow between you fingers easily. You hum in thought as you mindlessly play in his hair.

 

Loki closes his eyes when he feels your touch again. Your hums are a nice addition to the informal massage.

 

“When I do Asha’s hair, I must wet it first. I do not think I need to do that with you.” The Didaza says evenly as she combs his hair.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“The water loosens her curls. It makes it possible to comb without causing pain.”

 

The Prince hums in acknowledgement of your answer for he is too busy admiring the way your hands dances on his scalp.

 

“How do your people do one's hair back home?”

 

The older maids on Asgard are extremely talented with hair. A mere ten minutes and the finished product is splendid.

 

But it doesn’t _feel_ good compared to whatever you’re doing behind him.

 

The Prince shrugs. “It is nothing extravagant, we just let it grow.”

 

“You are not close to the person who does your hair?”

 

Loki frowns as he tilts his head up to look at you. “Why would I want to do _that?_ ”

 

The Didaza pushes his head so that he is looking forward again. “Here we are close to your hairdresser, whether it be your mama or neighbor. Our hairstyles can take hours, you are bound to get close somehow.”

 

“Do not tell me that you’re going to be in my head for hours.” Loki hisses.

 

“Oh be quiet, it will be something quick.”

 

The Prince slightly deflates at your answer.

 

The hut is filled with silence as the Didaza work away in Loki’s scalp. The lands are quiet as well. The wind permeates the walls and cools everything down.

 

You’re glad you chose to stay inside today.

 

“Almost done, just one row to go.” You chirp in excitement.

 

The Prince deflates a little more.

 

“Alright, turn around and let me see.”

 

Loki swing his whole body towards you. “Well?”

 

The Didaza looks him up and down three times before nodding. “I am talented!”

 

“Cease jesting as show me already!” He hisses.

 

You point over to the big piece of reflective glass by the bookshelf.

 

The Prince holds it up to his face and gazes as his hair. He looks all over, drinking in the foreign hairstyle. There are two small braids that start at the tip of his scalp and trails back in a bun that join with the rest of his hair.

 

“This is different.” Loki states evenly.

 

You chuckle. “Do not be so humble. You look good.”

 

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Do I now?”

 

The Didaza rolls her eyes in a joking manner. “When you are finished making a fool of yourself, help me peel these vegetables for Uimodo.”

 

“Why must you always force me to do your labor?”

 

“Why must you always whine with that mouth of yours?” You chuckle.

 

The defeated Prince sits next to the Didaza and starts peeling the vegetables.

 

“How do Asgardian Royalty practice celebrations?

 

Loki looks up to the ceiling as he thinks about his realm. “Balls. People from different lands come in their finest garments. Outstanding food and mead is served and we dance all night.”

 

Your eyes are wide in amazement. “That sounds like Uimodo!”

 

“I highly doubt it. The whole night I am surrounded by social climbers and people who see me as a chance to get closer to Thor. Every time there is a ball scheduled, I brace myself for mundane social activities and reminders that I am second choice” The Prince snarls.

 

You look at Loki with soft eyes. The way this man carries himself is starting to make sense. Pity fills your chest.

 

“Never mind, it is nothing like Uimodo.”

 

“Thank the stars above.” Loki sighs.

 

“Every time you bring your realm up, it is nothing good.”

 

The Prince looks at you as he chuckles. “You make a good point.”

 

You advert your gaze to the view outside. “If you do not want to go back so soon, you are welcomed to stay a bit more.”

 

Loki face is drenched in shock. “Are you offering refuge to me, Witch?”

 

“Perhaps.” The Didaza mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

 

“You value my presence!”

 

“Perhaps.” You repeat, not looking at him.

 

The Prince chuckles as he looks up and think.

 

Staying here with you for a little while longer won’t be so bad. No more competition with his oaf of a brother, no more trying to prove he deserves respect to the Allfather, and no more of feeling inadequate all the time.

 

A smile graces his face as he thinks of all the hilarious adventures he would get into if he stayed a bit longer.

 

He’s surrounded by your books of rare magicks and potion resources all around. Perhaps he can travel all around Midgard in search for ancient knowledge.

 

All of this, with you by his side.

 

The little brat can come too.

 

“What a marvelous offer. I will think about it.”

 

You let out of breath that you didn’t even realize you were holding.

 

The Didaza looks at the Prince with a small smile on her face.

 

“Let me know.” You say softly.

 

There is a beat of comfortable silence before you give him a big grin.

 

“Break time is now over! Quick, what is the gesture you are supposed to do when you tell someone good night?”

 

Loki falls back onto his mat as he groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in real life, i don't consider any man a romantic interest until he does my hair and i do his, so jot that down lol!


	11. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and Prince start Uimodo

The Prince paces the hut as you ready your traveling bag.

 

“You have nothing to be worried about, Nyokufi.” You say to him, not looking up as you continue to scan your belongings.

 

“I am not worried.” Loki says more to himself rather than you.

 

“I do not know how they do celebrations on your realm, but here the priority is having fun and bonding with the community.” You look up at him with soft eyes. “A community that will welcome you.”

 

The Prince stops pacing at your words and looks like you. He’s coming around but he is still hesitant, you can see it.

 

“Asha is there. She will make this easier for you, I swear it”

 

Loki lets out a breath of faux exhaustion. “As well as give me a headache.” He nods at you before cracking his neck as he stretches. “I am ready.”

 

You chuckle as you drop the biggest bag of vegetables at his feet. “No, you are dramatic.” You say as you exit your home.

 

The Prince scoffs as he picks up the bag and follows you.

 

The sun is beginning to set. The wildlife seem to know that it is a celebration, for there is more activity among them. The faint sound of music in the air welcomes both the Didaza and Prince’s ears. You hum along the tune.

 

The trail to the main village would look the same as any other trail if it wasn’t for the lanterns lit with a small fire hanging above from the trees.

 

“How come this is the only trail with guiding lights?” Loki asks you with a genuine voice.

 

“This is the easiest trail connecting the villagers to me. Should there be an emergency at any time, I want the messenger to feel safe and to know where they are going.”

 

“I must say, the more I learn about your position, the more you fill the expectations of an actual witch.” The Prince jests.

 

You chuckle. “If I am truly a witch then you are the Prince of all undercooked goats.”

 

He curls his lips in annoyance. “When will you respect Asgard and — “

 

“Never!” The Didaza says, cutting him off. “We are here.”

 

The Prince stops as he drinks in the new environment.

 

The Opeyeni village is a small one with a less amount of forestry among the people. It is a simple community with homes built close together. In the middle is a communal campfire with vegetables already roasting on top. The adults are socializing with each other, trading stories of everyday and playing music on the drums. The children are bustling about chasing each other.

 

You push Loki forward with the jerk of your hip. “Keep going!”

 

He follows you with a grimace on his face.

 

When the people notice the Didaza they give her a warm welcome, waving and shouting in excitement.

 

Then they notice Loki.

 

The screams of welcome die down as they are replaced with whispers.

 

“Isn’t that the stranger?”

 

“I am still surprised the Great Didaza kept him alive!”

 

“Wait, where did his goat horns go?”

 

The murmurs fills his ears as he thinks back to home. Noble people and servants alike whisper all types of rumors when he walks by. It is thanks to those tales that people have be groomed to fear him.

 

Here, however, it is different. The Opeyeni people aren’t afraid of the Prince, it is curiosity that fuels them.

 

The Prince is taken aback by the change. He doesn’t know how to feel about it.

 

Respect is given because of fear. How will these people respect him if they do not tremble before him?

 

He then looks at you.

 

The Didaza smiles and waves at these people like they are friends. They know what you are capable of, yet do not show any apprehensiveness.

 

The idea boggles the Asgardian Prince’s mind.

 

“Leave the baskets here. We must tell the Chief that we are here.” You say, shaking Loki from out of his thoughts.

 

He nods. “Let us get this over and done with.”

 

“Look at me.”

 

The Prince obeys and is greeted with a narrowed eyes and a curled lip. “Be on you best behavior.”

 

Loki smirks as he drops the basket. “I am always on my best behavior.”

 

You cross your arms, glaring at him. He gazes back, smirk get deeper.

 

The Didaza sighs as her eyes soften. “May I remind you that this man wanted to kill you? I like your attitude when we are at home, but I do not want it to jeopardize your safety.”

 

The Prince scoffs. “ _My_ safety? I am an Asgardian Prince, woman. I am not afraid of these people.”

 

It is your turn to smirk back, only this time yours has a bloodcurdling effect on the foreign man. “It is not the people you should be afraid of. Heed my warning Asgardian, or this will not end well.” You say with a sharp tongue.

 

“Am I being threatened?” Loki spats at you.

 

“Yes. Now come along.”

 

Loki watches you as you walk to the Chief’s home. You smile and wave at adults and children alike, and they greet you with vigor, even some mothers let you hold their newly born babies.

 

The Prince lets out an exhausted sigh before following the Didaza inside the home.

 

The Chief’s home is decorated with a number of trinkets on the dusty red walls. From gigantic face masks to little statues, Loki can’t help but feel that he is being watched.

 

A man and a boy are wiping down the spears that are standing in place near the wall.

 

“Alright my son, that’s enough. You may go now.”

 

The boy gives his father a wide grin before starting to sprint out the house. His eyes meet yours as he turns.

 

“Great Didaza!” He shrieks as he takes your hand to place it on his forehead.

 

Before you can say anything in return, he is running out the door. You smile at the child’s energy.

 

_“Eyokei_ Chief Amadi! _”_ The Didaza sings.

 

“ _Mabuimini!”_ The Chief bellows back, smiling.

 

Chief Amadi looks behind you, eyeing at the Prince. “ _Eyokei_ means ‘I am home’ and _Mabuimini_ means ‘welcome back’, stranger.”

 

Loki stiffens when the attention is on him. You look at him, indicating to do _something_.

 

The Prince’s royal instinct kicks in, and he bows slightly to the Chief.

 

Chief Amadi tilts his head in confusion at the Prince’s actions. “What does this mean?” He questions at the Didaza.

 

You chuckle nervously. “On his realm, this is how people greet other respectable individuals.”

 

The Chief is content with this answer and nods. He stands as he look over the Prince.

 

Loki looks back at the man, silently comparing his size to the Allfather. They share the same rotund size and stoic expression.

 

The Prince wouldn’t be surprised if he was sentenced to death right at this moment.

 

But then, the connection to his father dissolves as the Chief grows a big grin on his face. The burly man pats Loki on the shoulder, almost knocking him over.

 

“I am so glad you decided to join us! Please, come and sit.”

 

The Prince and Didaza do as commanded. The Chief puts his staff on his lap as he looks between the two.

 

“So what is your name and where are you from, stranger?”

 

“Prince Loki of Asgard.”

 

The Chief looks at you with confusion on his face.

 

“A Prince is the son of the family who rules the lands.” The Didaza translates.

 

Loki look between the two, trying his damned hardest not show his shock. How can one not know of a Prince?!

 

Chief Amadi chuckles. “I see.” He looks to the Prince. “You gave us all a fright when you arrived. The sky flash a bright light before a white hole formed and shot you out. We all thought the world was ending.”

 

Loki gives the Chief a look of disbelief. “Really? I have never heard of that before. When we travel between realms, our path is surrounded by a sea of colors. Witch, what do you —“

 

He looks to you but the words get stuck in his throat.

 

Your eyes are wide, as if you have seen a ghost. There is a mix of emotion on your face, but the most evident is absolute fear.

 

The Prince looks at you with a confused frown. “Are you alright?”

 

Chief Amadi looks at you with great concern. “Great Didaza?”

 

You are jolt out of your thoughts, blinking between the two men.

 

“You look unnerved. What has happened?” The Prince whispers to you as he looks you over.

 

The Didaza hums as she thinks. “I may need a walk. My apologies, Nyokufi. Chief Amadi, I will be back when my head is on right.”

 

Chief Amadi nods at you. “Take all the time you need. Rest easy, my friend.”

 

You smile at the Chief before looking at the Prince.

 

His worry for you shows on his face. You touch his hand apologetically before jogging out the home.

 

“Nyokufi, eh?” Chief Amadi chuckles, shifting Loki’s attention from you to him.

 

“It is a nickname the little one gave me.” He groans.

 

Chief Amadi laughs grows louder. “Yes, I’ve heard Asha say it a few times during her tales about you. The little girl is quite creative.”

 

“That is not the descriptive term I would use.” Loki mumbles under his breath.

 

“Prince Loki.”

 

He stiffens slightly as he looks at the Chief.

 

“I am sure the Didaza has told you the predicament you were in when you joined us. As Chief, it is my duty to protect my people from harm, which is why I voted the way I did.”

 

Chief Amadi looks at Loki with genuine eyes. “It would had been mistake if the Didaza had not intervene. I want to tell you that I am deeply apologetic. If the Didaza values your company, then you are welcomed here with the Opeyeni.”

 

The Prince’s chest tightens at the Chief’s words.

 

“Thank you, Chief Amadi. The Opeyeni’s generosity will never be forgotten.”

 

Chief Amadi smiles at Loki before standing.

 

“Come now. I do not want to bore you with a speech. Today is a celebration!” The burly man offers the Prince a hand. “Go and have fun tonight, I insist!”

 

The Prince takes the Chief’s hand as he gets up to his feet and they both walk to the door.

 

“I can see that you are worried about the Great Didaza. Do not fret, Prince Loki. She is not the type to be concerned about.”

 

Loki narrows his eyes before nodding. “I see. Alright, thank you for your hospitality, Chief Amadi.”

 

The Chief waves goodbye to the Asgardian before returning into his hut.

 

Loki walks around, the Chief’s words moving around in his mind.

 

“Nonsense. There is always something to be concerned about with her.” He mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're heading to the peak of this arc, y'all! hold on tight.


	12. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and Prince wander into an important cultural tradition.

Asha knows that Uimodo is important to the Opeyeni people. The welcoming of a new moon cycle is vital for the success of harvest, hunting, and fertility for the month.

 

However, those reasons aren’t the most crucial in her mind.

 

She sprints out her home at full speed. The little girl gives soft greetings to the adults who call out for her, but she cannot be late for essential event during this celebration.

 

Her destination is in her sight as she see other children sprinting to the watering hole in the village. A hefty number of youngsters, all around Asha’s age, have already gathered. They talk about their homes and the near future. Most of the children are to begin training to become the next generation of doctors, traders, warriors, and more.

 

Asha arrives and is met with warm greetings.

 

“Asha, or should I say ‘future Didaza’” A slightly older girl jests with a smirk.

 

Asha rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. “Oh stop it, I only help the Great Didaza. I am not her disciple or anything.”

 

The girl rolls her eyes. “Do not be so humble, the Didaza favors you. Everyone else thinks she is scary. I do not blame them, she sends shivers down my spine.”

 

A boy with a baby monkey hanging from his arms perks up “Wait a minute, Nedidi! I was one of the messengers sent to tell her about the stranger, and she was just sitting there befriending this little monkey!”

 

He rest his chin on the baby monkey’s head.

 

“She told me to eat a coconut and rest before I go back to the village. The Didaza seems frightening at first, but she is actually very nice.”

 

Asha nods in agreement. “Obi is right! If the Didaza was bad, she would’ve sent the stranger to death. You are all just afraid of something you do not understand!”

 

Another boy shivers. “Speaking about the stranger, is he joining us? I hope not, I don’t want _two_ creepy magick people just walking around.”

 

Asha rolls her eyes as she smacks the boy’s on the forehead. “Respect the Didaza and her guest!”

 

The boy hisses in pain. “You only kiss up to the Didaza because you’re interested in dark magicks!” He mumbles.

 

Asha puffs her chest out as she looks the boy with narrowed eyes. “You want to say that again — “ She stops and think before laughing. “Answering you is waste of my time because I can’t even remember your name!” She says as she sticks her tongue out.

 

“It’s Ekeni, you ugly toad!” Ekeni yells as Obi hold him back.

 

Asha turns her back to the boy and kicks dirt in his direction.

 

Obi holds onto Ekeni tighter as the latter becomes berserk. “Asha!” Obi whines. “Stop causing trouble!”

 

Asha scoffs. “He started it — “

 

“Stop your whining, both of you! Chinyere is here!” Nedidi whispers harshly.

 

The talking between the group of children as a whole dies down as a slightly older boy runs to the crowd.

 

“Sorry I am so late everyone! My papa needed help cleaning his spears. How is everyone doing?”

 

Ekeni groans as he swipes his arms away from Obi. “Enough with the formalities. Can we get started already? I’ve been waiting for this day all last month!”

 

Nedidi wrings Ekeni’s ear as she groans in annoyance. “Do you ever relax? Chinyere, we are all fine. Please continue.”

 

Chinyere gives Nedidi a smile full of appreciation before clapping his hands for everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone, whose ready for our monthly game of predator verses prey!”

 

The children all yell in excitement.

 

“Wonderful! This month, due to popular request, we will be dividing the teams by gender.”

 

The screams return, louder in volume this time.

 

“Are there any newcomers this month?” Chinyere questions as he scans the crowd.

 

A couple of younger children raise their hand.

 

The Chief’s son gives a welcoming smile. “Hello! Here are the guidelines. The first phase is exploration. My father has hidden the pile of beast masks and ammo somewhere around the village. When a person finds the pile of masks the team that person is on becomes the predator and the opposite becomes the prey. You will hear a loud horn indicating that phase two has begun.”

 

Asha eyes widen in enthusiasm. This is her second game of manhunt. Last month she was on the losing team and vowed that the outcome will be different this time.

 

“The predators will be armed with sticky saliva from the julo bird!”

 

The children groan in disgust.

 

Chinyere chuckles as he continues. “Predators will use this to tag their prey. The saliva must attach to the skin in order to count. Once a prey is tagged, then they’re out. You can only wipe off the goo when you soak it will a special oil, so it’s impossible to cheat! If the team of prey all get tagged out, then the predator wins. Does anyone have any questions?”

 

A newcomer raises her hand. “Is there any way that the prey team could win?”

 

Chinyere nods. “The prey can break off the hook behind the mask, making it unwearable and the warrior disqualified. If all the predators become out, then the prey wins!”

 

The newcomer nods, satisfied with her answer.

 

“We have until the communal feast until a winner is deemed victorious. Let us all — Great Didaza!” Chinyere shrieks.

 

The children all turn the necks immediately before running to you to give their respect.

 

You chuckle at the crowd of youngsters. “Ah, my apologies! Am I interrupting your game?”

 

Chinyere is the first one to shake out of his shock. “O-Of course not! We are just going over the rules.”

 

There is a spark of genius that flashes in Asha. The key to her victory has just arrived. “In fact, you came at the perfect time! Great Didaza, how would you feel about becoming honorary team leader of the girls team?”

 

Before you could open your mouth, all the boys yell in opposition.

 

“What!? That is not fair!” Ekeni bellows.

 

“I agree. No disrespect, Great Didaza, but you’re — “ Chinyere stops to think of the correct word. “The _Didaza_!”

 

All the young men, and even some girls, nod in agreement.

 

You hum in thought. “Understandable. I do not want to make the game one-sided. I will just — “

 

“Nyokufi!” Asha shrieks as she points.

 

Loki is shook out of his thoughts at the call of his nickname. “Witch!”

 

“Nice to see you as well, Nyokufi.” You yell out to him.

 

The children’s eyes widen at the stranger before snickering.

 

“Please do not embarrass me in front of the group of brats.” Loki mumbles next to you.

 

“The Witch does as she pleases.” You whisper back.

 

Loki quickly glances you over. "You seem better. What happened — “

 

Asha tugs at the hem of his shirt while addressing Chinyere, interrupting the Prince's train of thought. “Nyokufi can be the team captain for the boys. It is even against the Didaza now, for he is educated in the magicks and is a prized warrior in his own village!”

 

“Prove it, Nyokufi!” Ekeni hollers at the Prince.

 

“It is Prince Loki, you little terror!”

 

All of children’s head tilt at the foreign title. “What is a ‘Prince?’” Nedidi asks.

 

Loki shoulder’s slump as he sighs. “Never mind that. What exactly do you all want me to be a part of?”

 

“It is their monthly game of tag.” You start. “Little Chinyere can go over the basics if you choose to play. How are the teams broken up this time?” You ask the kids.

 

“Boys versus girls.” Obi says.

 

You do a double take and smile at Obi and his familiar monkey. “Interesting. I would love to play.”

 

Loki smirks at the children. “I see. So you all want me to use my power against this wretched woman, is that correct?”

 

“And to win!” Ekeni adds on.

 

The Prince chuckles as he bends down to show the children his hand covered in magicks. His arm emits a green glow as the young boys crowd around him, their faces filled with awe.

 

“I accept your offer to participate in this game against the Witch if my ability is to your standard.” Loki says to the group with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

Ekeni shakes Chinyere’s shoulders. “Chin, do you see Nyo — Prince Loki’s magic? We actually have a chance against the Didaza. Let him play!”

 

The rest of boys nod their heads in agreement.

 

“I’m aware, but things have to be fair. What do you think Nedidi?”

 

The girl hides her initial surprise at his attention before shrugging. “If we have the Didaza, I think it would be fair for the boys to have the stranger.”

 

The group of girls shrug in agreement.

 

“It won’t make a difference, though. The girls are still going to be victorious!” Nedidi adds with a grin.

 

Chinyere gives a light laugh. “We will see about that! It is settled. Prince Loki, Ekeni will show you our battle plays. We will meet here once our teams have been briefed.”

 

Ekeni sticks his tongue out at Asha as he pulls Loki by the shirt to their home base. “Good luck, ugly toad. You’re going to need it!”

 

Asha growls at the boy as she takes the Didaza’s hand and pulls you to the girl’s base. “Take it and shove it up your butt, you rat!”

 

You look at Loki as he looks at you. “I cannot wait to see you lose, Nyokufi!” You yell to him as the distance between you both grows larger.

 

“You are about to be disappointed, Witch.” Loki yells back with a chuckle.

 

Ekeni is still shouting insults at Asha as Obi trails behind him.

 

“I wonder what will be for dessert this month.” Obi mumbles as he pets the monkey on it’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the opeyeni children.


	13. Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and Prince prep for phase one. Who will become the predator and prey?

“Right hand over left! One…two…” Chinyere bellows during the team stretch.

 

The boys team prepare for phase one at their home base at the edge of the village. There is a sense of solidarity Loki feels despite not being in the same age group or cultural upbringing.

 

“Why are you wearing a shirt?“ Obi questions the foreigner.

 

Loki frowns at the boy as he stretches his forearm. “Because I want to. Why does it matter?”

 

“Well you’re the only man here in a shirt, Nyokufi! It’s an age thing, only babies wear them.”

 

“It is ‘Prince Loki’ you cow! Show some respect!” Ekeni bellows at Obi.

 

“You are starting to sound like your future wife. What should I bring to the wedding?” Obi snaps at Ekeni.

 

Loki tilts his head at the juicy Opeyeni gossip. “He wants to court the Witch’s pet?”

 

Ekeni makes a face of absolute disgust. “Do not listen to him Prince Loki, he tells lies!” Ekeni whines at the Prince.

 

Chinyere rolls his eyes. “This is supposed to be an anti-girl zone. Why are we talking about women?”

 

The Prince is having fun seeing the little boys having a meltdown over their theoretical lovers, and doesn’t plan to stop anytime soon. He turns to the Chiefs son with a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

“What about you?”

 

Chinyere tilts his head. “What about me?”

 

“You and the Nedidi girl. Are you courting her?”

 

The air is filled with ‘ooos’ and ‘aaahs’ as the boys snicker at Chinyere. He looks down in embarrassment.

 

“She is wonderful…” Chinyere confesses in a dreamlike daze.

 

The snickers behind him get louder.

 

“…Athlete! I mean to say she is a wonderful athlete! She will make a fine huntress for the Opeyeni!” He hastily corrects himself.

 

The snickers turn into howls.

 

“Quit laughing at me.” Chinyere grumbles.

 

The boy looks up at the Prince in annoyance. “What about you? Do you like the Didaza?”

 

“No.” The trickster replies without missing a beat. “She has been kind to me, I’ll give her that, but I harbor no feelings toward her.” He says as he looks off to the side.

 

“Prince Loki doesn’t have time for _love._ He is too busy kicking monster’s butt in his own village” Ekeni yells excitedly as he punches in the air, imitating what he thinks Loki is like on the battlefield.

 

Loki smirks at the wild boy. “You, Ekeni. I like you.”

 

Ekeni gives the Prince a big grin.

 

“Now, who is going to show me the map we are going to use to win?” Loki says, ramping up morale for his team.

 

All the boys yell in excitement, the embarrassment from the earlier confessions fading away.

 

“That’s my job!” Obi says as he draws a map in the dirt with a stick. “Looking at previous locations of the beast masks, it will never be more than ten steps into the forest, or passed each of the home bases.”

 

The young boy points at different landmarks on his crudely drawn map. “That masks along with the ammo take up space, so it would make sense to not look in tight spaces.”

 

Loki nods in agreement as the young boy speaks.

 

“We usually split up in twos in order to cover more ground for phase one.” Ekeni adds on.

 

“I see. What is the plan if we are the team that becomes the prey?”

 

The group of young boys grow silent. “We don’t have one.” Chinyere mumbles. “Becoming the prey is an automatic loss. I never heard of a game where the prey won.”

 

Loki shakes his head as he paces slightly. “No no no, that will not do. The Prince of Asgard does not _lose_. Come, let me show you why I am known as a tactical _God._ ” He smirks as he takes the stick and draw his plays on to the map.

 

The young boys obey immediately, crowding around the Prince with wide eyes and open ears.

 

—

 

The girls are at the meeting spot laying around.

 

It was agreed that briefing wouldn’t take long.

 

The Didaza stands with her back straight as she taps her foot impatiently.

 

“Ugh!” A girl groans. “Where are they? Did they get lost?”

 

“They probably forfeited! I would to if I was going up against the Didaza!” Asha says, causing all of the girls to laugh along with her.

 

You, however, aren’t laughing.

 

“Rule number one of the battlefield, little ones: Do not underestimate your opponent.”

 

The laughing dies down as you speak.

 

“Prince Loki is a powerful man. He uses his mind to his advantage and we must do the same.”

 

“I feel that our battle plans are secure.” Nedidi says nervously.

 

“Yes, our plans are stable indeed. I do not question our ability.” You look at all the young girls. “We just have to think outside the box. Do I make myself clear?”

 

All the girls yell as their spirits are raised.

 

You don’t regard yourself as a competitive person, not in the least. However, there is something different with the game. As Loki was hailed your challenger, a fire has been ignited in you.

 

You wasn’t about to lose to a man who got zapped in the chest by herbs.

 

“There they are!” A girl announces.

 

The opposite team are sprinting to the girls in full speed.

 

The girls stand at their arrival, eyes small as they gaze at their enemies.

 

“Our apologies.” Loki speaks between breaths. “Time just got away.” He says as he smirks at you.

 

You return a smirk back. “It is alright, whatever you need to cope with the fact that you’re going to lose.”

 

All of the youngsters retreat behind their team captain as the competitive tension become stronger.

 

Chinyere begins to retreat as well before he remembers that he much start the match. “Is everyone here? Good! Everyone get into their starting positions!”

 

The girls nod at each other before getting into their circle position.

 

The boys are paired up and ready.

 

There is an immense silence as tension hits its peak.

 

You glare at the Prince with a small smile on your face. He looks back, unbothered by your intimidation.

 

“GO!” Chinyere yells.

 

The teams disperse into a chaotic race to find the treasure.

 

You run at full speed in the path you were given.

 

Asha is at maximum speed with Nedidi by her side.

 

Ekeni is alongside Obi, the baby monkey hanging on for dear life onto the young boy’s neck.

 

Loki is with Chinyere. They head for the shallower part of the forest.

 

They all zoom past the adults who just watch, cheering for the team that their child is on.

 

“What color are these masks?” Loki asks as the pair reaches the greenery.

 

“They are made from wood, so a dark red brown.” Chinyere answers as he checks behind a tree.

 

“I cannot use my magicks?’

 

“No!” Chinyere shrieks. “That would be cheating!”

 

Loki rolls his eyes at the young boy’s innocence. “How boring.”

 

Silence overtakes the two until Chinyere whispers a question.

 

“What was that? Speak up.” The Prince snaps at the boy, causing him to straighten up.

 

“I asked what do you think I should do about Nedidi!” Chinyere squeals as he search the bushes.

 

“If you like the girl, then say something!” He says, rolling his eyes. “It is quite obvious that she harbors some feelings for you as well.”

 

Chinyere turns to the Prince in shock. “You think so?”

 

“I _know_ so and I am always right.”

 

The young boy is revived with a fire in his chest. “Alright, I will ask her to dance with me at the communal dinner!”

 

“Yes that is good, but focus on finding the — “

 

There is a deep horn being blown in the distance that shakes Loki and Chinyere to their core.

 

“What?” Chinyere gasps. “It hasn’t even been 10 minutes!”

 

Loki narrows his eyes at the horizon. “Fret not, it might be an ally who found the masks.” He begins to jog towards to the sound. “If not, remember the plan.”

 

Chinyere follows after the Prince. “I am quite nervous. This is the first time we’ve had special guests such as yourself and the Didaza participate in a game.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

The young boy speeds up so that he can look at the Prince’s face. “Mhm! I won’t mind if we lose this one because with you on our roster next Uimodo, we can plan way ahead for victory!” Chinyere yells with a hop.

 

Loki keeps his gaze forward, for he can’t stomach to look at the boy. “Ah, yes. If the stars permits it.” He mumbles.

 

The sound of the horn gets louder as the pair run.

 

As the pair get closer, the crowd grows in size, preventing them from seeing whose victory it is. They begin to push through, but Chinyere stops in his tracks as a war cry carried through a feminine voice is heard.

 

There is an echo of war cries, only this time the voices are younger.

 

The young boys and their team captain begin to back away as the last girl puts on her mask and weapon.

 

The mask covers the warrior’s whole upper body, its face decorated with vibrant paint. The eyes takes up most of the space as deep black circles that seem to swallow its enemies if it dared to get too close.

 

“Listen up, brethren!” Loki yells to his teammates. “We will be victorious! Just remember to stick to the plan! Go from twos to threes and — “

 

He is cut short by a high pitched scream coming from the tallest warrior. “Go my sisters!” You yell pointing at the Prince.

 

The little army of girls sprint towards their prey as they begin to scurry away.

 

“RUN!” Loki bellows to his fellow victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gurl power!


	14. Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase two commences. The battlefield is tense.

Your wild laughs fill the air as you see one of your little warriors exterminate yet another prey from the game. She slathers the bird saliva onto his back and sentences him to the group of disqualified players right behind you.

 

The Didaza watches him behind her mask as he joins the band of pouty boys.

 

“They got you too, huh?” A boy mumbles.

 

“Yeah. I knew we were goners when we didn’t capture the masks.”

 

“Don’t give up hope yet, Prince Loki said things will be alright if we follow the orders!”

 

You chuckle at the young boy’s optimism.

 

Things are going smoothly for you. The girls team have been blessed as predators and they roam the lands as this month’s victory is in sight.

 

However, you cannot dawdle yet.

 

You know the Prince and his antics.

 

The Didaza smiles at her teammates. It was thanks to your reminder that your young warriors take their opponents seriously.

 

Plus, they look absolutely adorable running around with oversized masks to their knees because of their small stature.

 

You are shaken out of your taught when a predator tugs at your skirt.

 

“Great Didaza!” You recognize the voice as Nedidi’s. “Status report update!”

 

The Didaza nods, signaling her to continue.

 

“We have captured around a third of the opposing team. We transitioned into the single attack battle plan since in wields more captures. Nobody from our team has been disqualified yet!

 

“Good. Have you seen Nyokufi yet?”

 

“No. Everyone I’ve talked to hasn’t seen him either.”

 

You tap on your mask in thought. You’ve listened to the Prince’s tales in battles, how he has lead a guild of magicians to battle and how they were victorious because of his battle tactics. It isn’t in his pride to discard a team like this.

 

“What is that man planning?” You say to Nedidi.

 

The young girl shrugs. “It does not matter, we are winning.”

 

“Remember child, the battlefield can be flipped at any moment.”

 

Nedidi cringes. “Right. Sorry, forgot.”

 

The Didaza pats her should softly. “It’s alright Nedidi. Come, think. What have you noticed on the battlefield?”

 

The girl looks past you as she thinks. You follow her eyes and land on the captured boys, who all have adopted the same mischievous glint in their eye.

 

The sight makes you and Nedidi narrow your eyes in suspicion.

 

“Well,” Nedidi continues slowly, still looking at the disqualified prey. “It was far too easy capturing them, even after we decided to use the single attack formation.”

 

Out of all the battle plans your team went over, the single attack formation was your least favorite.

 

It forces each warrior to venture on their own. The positive is that the attack is spread out more, causing more captures as Nedidi said.

 

But one great flaw is that it lacks defense. A warrior doesn’t have a second pair of eyes to watch out for any smart prey.

 

Your eyes widen. “What was is it that Nyokufi said before they all sprinted away?”

 

Nedidi eyes go big behind her mask as well. “Go from twos to threes!”

 

You gasp as you look at snickering captured boys behind you. “They were used at bait! Quickly Nedidi, come with me. We must warn the others to not continue by themselves"

 

As you give the command, a number of fallen warriors drag their masks on the ground. They head toward the disqualification circle.

 

Among them, Asha hangs her head in shame.

 

“Little one, what has happened?”

 

Asha looks up at you with a pout. “I was chasing that ugly rat Ekeni, then out of nowhere I got held down by a prey and another one broke my mask off!”

 

You mumble a curse to yourself. “How much of our teammates are still in the game?”

 

“Not a lot.”

 

“Have you seen Nyokufi?”

 

The little girl shakes her head.

 

“Alright. I will try my best to give this victory to you.” You look at the rest of your fallen teammates. “I will try my absolute hardest to give you a victory you all deserve!”

 

The girls give a scream of encouragement as the boys roll their eyes.

 

“Nedidi, let us a finish this.” You say as you sprint, Nedidi following right behind you.

 

—

 

“Now you slowpoke!” Ekeni screams as he is being pursued by a predator deeper into the forest.

 

Obi steps from the bushes to tackle the predator to the ground, rendering her weapon useless.

 

Ekeni jogs back and plucks the girl’s mask hook, disqualifying her from the game.

 

“You cheaters!” She squeals as she gets up.

 

Ekeni scoffs. “Don’t say false things just because you lost!”

 

Obi looks at the girl apologetically.

 

“I hope the Didaza kicks your behinds!” She screams over her shoulder as she starts her path to the disqualification circle.

 

“In her dreams!” Ekeni yells back with his chest puffed out.

 

Obi raises his eyebrow at his friend as he pats the baby monkey on the head. “Is it wise to speak about the Didaza like that? I get that we’re playing a game, but she’s still the _Didaza_.” He stresses.

 

Ekeni shrugs. “Prince Loki will protect me from her wrath!”

 

The quiet boy narrows his eyes. “If you says so. Let’s head back and tell Nyokufi what is going on.”

 

“His name is Prince Loki!”

 

“Listen, I don’t really care. I like Nyokufi better, anyways.”

 

Ekeni glares at Obi, but keeps silent.

 

The pair begins their secret paths to their team captain.

 

The baby monkey tenses up. Obi pets the young animal's back in an effort to calm it down. “I never really expected that we would still have a chance as prey. We may be the only ones left other than Chinyere and Nyokufi, but we really took out the predators.”

 

The wild child nods excitedly. “And it’s all because of Prince Loki! You should’ve seen Asha when she was disqualified. I can’t wait to see her face when she realizes that her whole team lost!”

 

“And then you’re going to confess your love and ask her to marry you. I still would like to know what you want a wedding gift.” Obi snickers.

 

“Quit joking like that! You know I hate her!”

 

“You hate that you _love_ her.” Obi jests as he swoons over his friend.

 

“I want to push you into a pond.”

 

“And then run to Asha with your arms open wide — “

 

“Are you still teasing him about his lover?” Chinyere chuckles as he appears from the bushes

 

Ekeni face contorts into a grimace at the older boy. “Shut your mouth!”

 

Loki sighs as he appears from behind a giant leaf. “Enough. What goes on?”

 

“I am pretty sure we got everyone except for the Didaza and Nedidi.” Obi says as he still tries to comfort the baby monkey.

 

“Mmm yes, the Nedidi girl. She took out a number of our allies. You were not jesting when you said she was a terrific athlete.”

 

Chinyere nods in slight embarrassment.

 

“Alright.” Loki claps his hands. “How are we going to take care of that Witch and her despairingly overpowered pet?”

 

The baby monkey’s cries grow louder.

 

Ekeni groans. “Is there any way you can shut that thing up?”

 

“I am trying! It seems really stressed about something.” Obi whines.

 

Loki’s eyes narrow as he crouches down. “Use the animal’s instinct your advantage.”

 

The boys follows his orders as they get low as well.

 

“It would be wise to get out of the forest so we can have a better sight.” Chinyere whispers.

 

Loki nods. “I agree. Let us — “

 

The Prince is interrupted by a trembling Obi. His eyes are wide as he points at Ekeni’s back. “Y-You’ve been hit!”

 

The group watch in fear as a clear slime trails down Ekeni’s back.

 

Silence overcomes them, for they do not know what to do.

 

“Damn, I really wanted to — “

 

The disqualified boy screams as he is pulled into the bushes by a pair of arms.

 

The remaining of the prey scream as they sprint away from their predators.

 

“They are using our blindness to their advantage! Our utmost priority is to exit this forest!” Loki bellows to his teammates as they dart.

 

The leaves surrounding the young man shake as an invisible force pursue them with great intensity.

 

The young men know that this is just a game, but they still feel like _actual_ prey fighting for their lives.

 

The exit of the forest is visible to the Prince’s eyes. He speeds up and his teammates do the same.

 

The team of prey jump out of the greenery onto the dirt poor, huffing air for dear life.

 

“Who is still here with me?” Loki sighs out between breaths.

 

“Chinyere!” The boy says with an arm raise as he regulates his breathing.

 

The Prince waits for a second voice, but it never comes.

 

His fears are confirmed when he looks up and sees Chinyere by himself.

 

The remaining boy looks around in fear. “Where did Obi go?”

 

A hand sticks out of the greenery, making the remaining young men jump in fear.

 

“I am right here!” Obi greets his teammates with a smile.

 

Chinyere lets out a sigh of relief as he walks to his friend. “Thank the moon! I thought you were gone — Prince Loki?”

 

The Prince has stepped in front of the young boy to impede his movement. His stance is straight as he does not move his eyes from the forest. “Obi, your monkey still looks bothered.”

 

The baby monkey is as tense as the Prince. It stares into the deep forest with its tail straight, signaling impending doom.

 

Obi gives a curt nod to his team captain. “As you said Nyokufi, use the animal instincts to your advantage.”

 

“I see. Thank you, young Obi.” Loki smirks as he nods back to the young boy. “Witch, you have been found!” He yells to the forest. “I did not know you would stoop so low to use an innocent child as a decoy!”

 

Obi sighs in relief.

 

The leaves around him shuffle as two predators emerge from the shrubbery, armed with their weapons.


	15. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues.

Obi pokes at the gooey saliva on the back of his knee as the two warriors stand next to him, glaring at the opposing team.

 

The Didaza’s mask hides her smirk, but the Prince can still feel its presence on his spine.

 

You give your prey a lazy round of applause. “I must admit, you really are an interesting opponent Nyokufi!”

 

Loki smirks back. “I wish I can say the same for you.”

 

“Aw, do not be so harsh.” You say as you begin to stalk toward them. “I almost had you!”

 

The prey begin to step back at your advancement.

 

Chinyere hides behind the Prince, his fear evident on his face. “What do we do?” He whispers.

 

“Follow along.” He mumbles back, not taking his eyes off you.

 

“Witch, is that the Nedidi girl next to you? He calls out.

 

The young warrior that has been at the heel of your footsteps perks up at the call of her name.

 

You suck your teeth. “Do not try any games — “

 

“Will you shut your mouth and let me speak, woman? Let the youngsters battle it out before you and I.”

 

The Didaza laughs. “Hm, you are eager to lose quickly. Fine, I grow tired of this game as well. Nedidi, finish him off.”

 

The young predator nods and steps forwards in a battle stance.

 

Chinyere widens his eyes at the Nedidi. “What type of foolish bargain is that? She is their best warrior!”

 

“Use all of your cards, even the ones you don’t have in your deck.” Loki whispers with a wink.

 

The Prince shoves the young boy forward. Nedidi stops for a split second when she realizes it is Chinyere she is facing.

 

The pause doesn’t go unnoticed to the Didaza.

 

You mumble a curse. “Do not hesitate, Nedidi! Victory is in your reach!”

 

Nedidi continues her stalk toward the boy.

 

Chinyere looks back at the Prince before letting go a sigh. He begins to circle Nedidi as she circles him.

 

“Hi, Nedidi!” He says in a pitch higher than normal.

 

The predator raises an eyebrow behind her mask as she continues to circle, slowly but surely closing in. “Hello Chinyere.” She says evenly.

 

The boy gulps. He has always admired her bluntness, but in this situation it intimidates him greatly.

 

“How are you?” He asks her.

 

“Ready to win. You?” She replies with a deadpan voice. She begins to increase her speed toward him.

 

“I am quite nervous.” Chinyere chuckles.

 

“Why is that, _myuro?_ ”

 

The Didaza smirks as she notices an opening in the boy’s stance.

 

Chinyere freezes in place as he feels his chest closing in. “ _M-Myuro?”_

 

The Prince frowns. The word is foreign to him, but he knows that things took a turn of events.

 

This is Nedidi’s chance. She sprints to the boy and tackles him on the floor. The predator pins the prey on the ground with her body.

 

Chinyere can’t do anything but look into the mask’s big dark eyes. “ _Myuro?”_ He repeats in awe.

 

“Yes.” Nedidi replies as she readies the saliva. She tilts her head as she looks down at the prey in her reach. “I can call you by your name is you prefer.”

 

“No!” Chinyere yells. “I appreciate that title. In fact,” He gulps before he continues. “You know the communal dinner? Of course you do, you were at the last one. And the one before that...”

 

The nervous boy chuckles as Nedidi tilts her head in confusion.

 

“Instead of, you know, eating at the dinner — in fact, we can still eat because that is what we do at dinners. Let me start over. Before, during, or after we eat, I was wondering if we could, um, dance for a bit?”

 

The predator looks down at the prey before giggling. “I would like that very much, _myuro._ ”

 

Chinyere sighs in relief. “You know, I was suppose to disqualify you a long time ago. I guess I’ve grown a soft spot for my supposed enemy.” He jests.

 

Nedidi continues to giggle as she removes her masks. “Likewise.”

 

“We’re going to get yelled at.”

 

“I do not mind.” Nedidi says as she gives Chinyere a hand in getting up. He doesn’t let go when he’s standing, causing Nedidi to hide the bottom half of her face with her free hand.

 

The Didaza and Prince stomps to their respective teammate.

 

“You were supposed to go along with the plan!” Loki snarls.

 

“Little one,” You coo.

 

“What happened?” The Didaza and Prince ask at the same time.

 

The predator turns to the you with huge grin on her face, a rare sight for the stoic Nedidi. “He asked me to the dance!”

 

Chinyere smiles sheepishly at the Prince. “I was at her mercy when she called me _myuro._ ”

 

Loki rolls his eyes in annoyance. “What does that mean?!”

 

The Didaza smiles at the children with soft eyes before glaring at the Prince. “It means ‘my dear’. Let the children have their fun.”

 

“Didaza, Nyokufi — “ Nedidi starts.

 

“It is Prince Loki.” The Asgardian snarls.

 

The little girl gives the Prince a bored look before returning her gaze to the Didaza. “I don’t want to play anymore.”

 

“Same here.” Chinyere says to Loki.

 

The young couple look at each other before nodding. Nedidi wipes the bird saliva on Chinyere as he breaks her mask at the same time.

 

As this happen, the disqualified group of predators and prey start to surround the the team captains and the new disqualified pair.

 

“What happened?” Asha asks after pushing Ekeni out of her way.

 

“It is a tie.” Chinyere says while smiling at Nedidi, hand still in hers.

 

The children gaze at his hand before surrounding the pair and erupting in cheers.

 

The Didaza smiles as she removes her mask to face Loki. “Isn’t this adorable?”

 

The Prince rolls his eyes “I suppose. Took him long enough.”

 

You watch Loki for a moment before poking at his shoulder. “You helped him!”

 

He shrugs as he looks up at the sky. “Perhaps.”

 

“Look at you, matchmaker from Asgard!” You chuckle. “Thank you for helping them.” You say as you rest your head on his shoulder, gazing at the jumping children with soft eyes.

 

The Prince finally looks down at you, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“This is oh so cute and all, but I refuse to believe that this game ended in a tie!” Ekeni yells as he crosses his arms in annoyance.

 

“I agree with the ugly rat! There are still two players in this game!” Asha adds.

 

“Who?” Obi questions.

 

Ekeni and Asha points at their respective team leader while glaring daggers at each other.

 

The children look up to the Didaza and Prince in wide eyes.

 

You look up at Loki with a smirk. “They’re right, you know.”

 

Loki smirks back. “I agree. How about one last round?”

 

“Hm. How about we spice things up a little. Children, would you all mind if we used our magicks?”

 

The youngsters all shake their head as they look up in awe.

 

“Wonderful. Any objections Nyokufi?” You say as you back away slowly.

 

“None at all, Witch.” The Prince replies, his body emitting a green glow.

 

You place your mask back on your face as the energy around you glow white.

 

“Little ones, watch from a safe distance from behind that tree.”

 

The children waste no time as they scurry to sit by a tree a couple of yards away.

 

The Didaza fastens the mask onto her face as she begins to circle the Prince.

 

Loki circles her as well, watching her from a safe distance.

 

“You can not distract me by asking for a dance, so you are going to have to think of another plan!” You yell as you sprint toward your opponent.

 

“Like I would ever torture myself for an easy victory such as this!” The Prince replies as he matches your speed toward you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...I have no idea what came over me...but I wrote up like 4 chapter last night! I'm so ahead, so I'll post a little more frequently!


	16. Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the intense game is here, and a winner is crowned.

The Prince is thrown off by the way the Didaza brawls.

 

You fight as if you’re dancing, twirling and cartwheeling around as you avoid his jabs with your body dynamic and shield made of magicks.

 

“Your brute Asgardian fighting style will be your downfall, Nyokufi!” You sing as you dodge another one of his punches before giving him an enhanced roundhouse kick in the stomach, sending is flying a couple of feet away.

 

Loki chuckles as he lays on the ground. The is the first time in his life where he is referred as a brute. Thor and his buddies would be on the floor laughing until Ragnorok if they heard you.

 

The Prince stands up and dusts himself off with a smile on his face.

 

The Didaza stops her dance in the battle to gaze at him with alert eyes. “What are you smiling about?” You say as you send a ball of energy to him.

 

Loki blocks it with his own magick shield with ease. “Nothing. You just said something funny that reminded me of home.”

 

You can’t help but slightly slump your shoulders. “Have you decided to return as soon as the moon allows it?”

 

“Is that a hint of sadness I hear in the Witch’s voice?” He jests as he sends a bolt of green fire your way.

 

The Didaza kicks her leg straight up, creating a reflective barrier in front of her that returns the bolt of fire to its sender.

 

“You are imagining things.” You say sprint towards him, starting a flurry of attacks using you legs.

 

The Prince barely blocks all of your attacks with his forearm. You substitute strength for speed, a fighting style that is rare on Asgard.

 

As he blocks, he spots an opening in your stance and punches your chest with a fist drenched in enhanced with magicks. It sends you flying into the tree where the children were sent to sit by.

 

The youngsters all gasp when your back slams into the timber. The boys give Loki a scream of encouragement as he approaches while the girls surround your unmoving body with worried faces.

 

The Prince dust his hands as he bends to look at you in the mask. “Are you still conscious, Witch?”

 

The girls glare at Loki as he laughs. “I must admit, you did disappoint me with you magicks. Your melee skills however? Passable. Well, lets finish this shall we?”

 

He reaches an arm out, but a white energy surrounds his arm. The Prince’s arm shoots straight up into the sky, causing him to hover off the ground.

 

The little girls cheer on the Didaza as she gets up from her dormancy.

 

“My magicks are not up to your standard? You haven’t been a hot rod yourself Nyokufi.” You purr as you circle the hovering man.

 

“Put me down this instant!” Loki snarls at you.

 

You shrug. “Okay.”

 

With a swing of your finger, Loki is sent flying into the dirt away from you.

 

“I grow tired of this. Prepare to lose.” The Didaza says as she is encases the jula saliva in a ball of energy.

 

Your eyes glow the same white energy as the ball grows in size. The power of the ball is intense and causes the wind on the near lands to pick up in speed.

 

All the children look on in awe.

 

And so does Loki.

 

He recognizes this energy, but not from the night of the observatory.

 

“Prince Loki!” Ekeni yells. “She is about to send the saliva towards you! Do something!”

 

The child’s voice brings him back to the current situation.

 

The Didaza lets out a scream laced with the ancient energy, the distortion of your voice send shivers down the spines within a five mile radius.

 

Loki scans around him for something to aid him. It is barren wasteland far from the village, the only item that is it sight is the tree the children are watching by.

 

You wind your arm and give a full swing, throwing the saliva encased with your magicks.

 

“Oh stars, please let this work.” Loki prays to the sky.

 

The Prince sends a tiny bolt aimed at the tree before being hit with the Didaza’s energy in the chest, knocking him back far.

 

“Yes!” You scream. The energy around you return to its dormant state.

 

The tiny bolt bounces off the tree and lands on the Didida’s latch on the back of her mask, causing the wooden war helmet to fall to the ground.

 

There is a pause. The only thing heard is the sea breeze reaching the land.

 

You look down at the mask before looking at the Prince.

 

“No matter! The saliva landed on you before my mask fell so victory is still mine!” You squeal as you skip to him.

 

Asha and the girls scream in apparent triumph as they dance around the Didaza.

 

The boys help Loki up to his feet. They are quiet as the young lads hangs their heads in shame.

 

“Ew gross, its all over your shirt!” Obi whines and he tries to wipe it off his hands.

 

The Prince looks down at his chest. Indeed, the sticky bird spit is all over his shirt. He starts to groan before he widens his eyes.

 

“My shirt!” He gasps.

 

The Didaza chuckles at this seemingly distraught Prince. “Do not worry Nyokufi, I will get you a new shirt!”

 

“No you idiotic Witch, I am the true champion of this game!”

 

You stop mid victory dance to look at the Prince. “What foolishness are you speaking?”

 

“You must’ve hit him a little too hard in the head.” Asha mumbles, causing the girls to snicker.

 

“Chinyere, my good boy, what are the rules regarding on how a prey is deemed as out?”

 

The boy perks at his name. “Well, the saliva must touch the prey’s skin.”

 

Loki’s smirk grows deeper as he eyes the Didaza as takes off his shirt. “There is no saliva on my _skin_ , just my cloth armor! I am the true victor!”

 

You look at the Prince with wide eyes before mumbling a curse to yourself.

 

The young boys look between the Prince and Didaza before howling in excitement.

 

“The prey has been hailed as the winner!” Chinyere yells, causing his teammates to scream even louder.

 

The young girls are silent as their mouths drop in shock.

 

You pout as you look at you fellow teammates. “Fellow sisters, I am sorry that I failed you.” Your heart pounds against your chest as the team of fallen predators circle you for a group hug.

 

“It is alright, we all had fun.” Nedidi says.

 

“Plus you looked so darn cool!” Asha adds on.

 

The fellow girls all nod in agreement. You hug them all tight.

 

“Thank you for placing your trust onto me as your team leader, it means the world to me.” You whisper, close to tears.

 

The Didaza looks up to find the Prince’s eyes.

 

You walk to your opponent with your chest out and head high. “Good game, Nyokufi. You got me good.” You say with your arm out to him.

 

Loki smirks as he takes your hand. “I did, didn’t I?”

 

You roll your eyes. “I am tired of this pattern where I compliment you on something, you open your mouth, then I annul the said compliment.”

 

“Is that so? That is too bad.” The Prince looks down at the his dancing team. “Young champions, it is time to shake hands with your opposing team.”

 

The Didaza widens her eyes as she crosses her arms at the Prince. “I did not know you were one for good sportsmanship!”

 

“Only when I win.” He shrugs.

 

The children move about, giving each other hand shakes and hugs for a good game. The tension from the game begins to dissipate as the competitive pressure is put to rest until next month’s round.

 

Even Ekeni is relaxed as he gives Asha a handshake. “Good game, ugly toad.”

 

Asha nods, smirking at her arch nemesis. “Yeah. I can’t wait to see you lose next month, though!”

 

“Don’t make me laugh! We’re going to have another win with Prince Loki on our team next month!”

 

You raise an eyebrow at the young boy. “Next month?” You question more so at Loki than the Ekeni.

 

The Prince keeps his gaze on the sky. He is avoiding your eyes, thats for sure, but he it also seems like he’s looking for something up in the heavens. His eyes are cloudy with nostalgia, but his face is contorted with complex emotions.

 

You decide to drop it for now.

 

Chinyere whistles for everyone’s attention. “This month’s game was spectacular. Everyone, please thank Prince Loki and the Didaza for making our game so fun!”

 

The young children begin to crowd around their team leaders, pushing them together as the group hug gets tighter.

 

Loki finally removes his eyes from the sky above and land his gaze on you.

 

You look up at him with a small smile.

 

The Prince’s chest tightens at delicacy that is your smile. It is a blessing when he is this close to you, for he can really study how you hide your softness and vulnerability in the little shadows of your face.

 

The Didaza's breath hitches as the Prince looks at her.

 

You open your mouth to whisper something, but someone speaks before you.

 

“Can we eat now?” Obi whines.

 

Chinyere chuckles. “Of course! Let us go to the communal dinner!”

 

The children yell in excitement as they sprint to the village square.

 

Loki is jolted out of his daze as you step away to a proper distance. “Shall we eat, Nyokufi?”

 

The Prince masks his disappointment with a smirk. “Lead the way, Witch.”


	17. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration comes to an end.

Dark blue and little specs of white fill the night sky. Without the moon, attention is brought on the small stars and distant planets.

 

The Prince looks up to the sky as he sits near the village square campfire.

 

Asgard is among those stars and distant planets.

 

“You miss your home.” The Didaza says while sitting down next to the Prince.

 

“Perhaps. What gave it away?”

 

“You gaze at the sky.” You mumble.

 

Loki shrugs as he looks back up at the sky.

 

You suck your teeth as you take his chin and force him to look at you. The Prince is caught off guard by your aggressive actions and stares back into your hard eyes. “If you want to go home, just say it! I promised you that I will give you to your realm if you want me to, and I plan to keep my word!” You spat.

 

The Prince frowns as he shuts his eyes. “Of course I want to go home. I am tired of living in a disgusting hut with a Witch with no manners and her pet who doesn’t know how to shut her mouth!”

 

The Didaza narrows her eyes as she tilts her head. “Is that so?”

 

Loki sighs before opening his eyes to meet yours. There are no words that come out, but you know what he is saying.

 

“You still do not know, huh?” You shake your head as you chuckle. “What is making this decision so difficult?”

 

“The Witch with no manners.” The Prince confesses with a slump of his shoulders. “And the pet who doesn’t know how to shut her mouth as well.”

 

“I thought you were tired of living with us in the disgusting hut?”

 

“It is quite complicated.” Loki says as he looks up at you, his eyes the most honest you have ever seen them.

 

The Didaza places a hand on his knee. “No matter your decision, I will respect it.”

 

The Prince nods as he looks up at the sky.

 

“However,” You bite your lip in contemplation, looking down at your hand on-top his knee. “I would miss you severely if you choose to go back home as soon as possible.”

 

You look up when you don’t hear his signature snarl or hiss.

 

Instead, you are met with a Prince with a face full of warmness. He places his hand on top of yours and squeeze it, the sensation sending his warm aura all throughout your body.

 

“I would miss you too.”

 

The phrase, as simple as it is, makes you feel overcome with a foreign emotion. You act before you think and pull the Prince close to your chest. You place your chin atop of his head, slightly trembling with this strong unfamiliar feeling.

 

Loki does not fight the surprise action but in fact embraces it as he melts into your arms, giving every ounce of him to you.

 

He looks up at the reason why he is contemplating delaying his home realm. All the wealth and power associated with Asgard, it is what any sane person would want.

 

The Prince must be slightly insane then.

 

Drums start to play in a quick song making you release your precious Asgardian, but you don’t wander too far this time.

 

People begin to crowd the campfire as Chief Amadi takes his place up front. Next to him is the young son Chinyere and next to him is the young huntress Nedidi.

 

Obi finds his way near Ekeni, having laughs on why he should sit next to Asha.

 

“Where is the young brat?” Loki mumbles close to you.

 

You point behind you. His eyes land on the young girl sitting in a woman’s lap. As he looks closely, he sees that Asha shares the same nose and chin as the new woman.

 

“Ah.” The Prince says, needing no more clues.

 

Chief Amadi taps his staff onto the ground to cease everyone’s mumbling.

 

“My dear people, thank you for participating in this month’s communal dinner to welcome the new month.”

 

He is met with cheers and claps. The Chief nods in acknowledgement.

 

“This celebration is quite special. We have a new guest from the skies to help us celebrate.”

 

Heads turn to face the Prince. The Didaza looks at him with a slight smirk on her face.

 

“Prince Loki, thank you for joining us. You are welcomed anytime.” Amadi says with a soft face.

 

“Yeah!” Ekeni yells, causing his mother to scold him from her seat.

 

The child’s scream starts a wave of children clapping and screaming for the Asgardian, with the young boys at full volume. Mothers and fathers see this and join in for the respected acknowledgement.

 

Loki stands with a chest heavy of emotions and gives a genuine bow of thanks.

 

You give a big smile, joining in with the cheers.

 

The Chief continues. “We also must thank the Didaza for her protection this month not only from enemies, but from my wrong judgement.”

 

It is now your turn to stand and nod in acknowledgement as the cheering continues. The young girls are slightly louder this time.

 

The Prince looks at you while you stand. Your stance is straight with your hands clasps behind your back and your chin is tilted high. He is reminded of what high authority you possess with these people for the power he feels from your body reminds him of such as a high ranked noblewoman.

 

Or even a Queen.

 

“Let us have a prosperous month!” The Chief concludes.

 

The drums and singing starts again as the food begins to be served. Bowls are passed around as the meat and porridge begin to pour.

 

People eat close to each other on the ground. The sight throws Loki off as he is used to high tables and imaginary walls that separate him from the rest of the Asgardians.

 

The walls aren’t present here as he sees you sit close to him with two bowls of food in hand. He sips from his bowl and is blessed again with foreign spices that pleases his tongue.

 

The Prince looks to you with a curious eye.

 

You try to ignore him at first, but his presence is too great. “What do you want?”

 

“What is your name?”

 

You scoff. “You know my name already.”

 

“Incorrect. I know your title. What is your _name_? _”_

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“Because I like learning.”

 

You stay quiet as you down your soup. “Ask me something else.”

 

Loki sucks his teeth. “Very well. What happened in the Chief’s house? Why did you look so frightened?”

 

The Didaza stops drinking from her bowl as the very hands she uses to hold it start to tremble. The panic returns to her eyes as she looks at the sky and then to the Prince.

 

“I might have made a big mistake and you paid the price, and so will I.” You whisper.

 

The Prince narrows his eyes at you but speaks with a soft voice. “Go on.”

 

“I..” You start after you gulp. “Was too careless. I was using a path in the _Buuytu_ because I sensed a discrepancy that felt dangerous.” You look up at him as you bite your lip. “That discrepancy was you.”

 

Loki downs his soup with a raise in his eyebrow. “And you felt the need to rip me from my travels and bring me here?”

 

You nod.

 

“And _why_ did you think that was a good idea?”

 

“Because there is something evil that looms in the darkness and I can never be too careful!” You shriek at him.

 

The drums drowned out your cry, but the Prince is still taken aback by the sheer force of your confession. Your voice was filled with anguish like he has never heard before.

 

He watches you as you hold you head in stress, beginning to fall apart right before his very eyes.

 

People around him start to dance as the happy celebratory music plays louder.

 

He moves without thinking.

 

“Come dance.”

 

You look up at him with an incredulous look. “E-Excuse me?”

 

“You are full of anxiety on a day of celebration. Dance with me. We can worry about it later.” He says with a bored tone as he takes your hand and pulls you to the group of dancers.

 

Among the dancers are Nedidi and Chinyere. The boy looks up at the Prince with a shocked expression before shifting into a knowing smile.

 

“Mind your business.” Loki spats at Chinyere.

 

The young boy chuckles as he twirls away with his partner.

 

The Asgardian brings his attention to you. “Now you’re going to show me how to dance correctly. I don’t want to look like a fool.” He says smiling at you.

 

The jest brings you out of your frightened daze. “When do you ever not look like a fool?”

 

Loki twirls you before bringing you close. “Shut up and dance.”

 

You start to laugh again as you swing his arms, fully involved with the music. Loki tries his damn best to follow your steps, but ends up tripping over his feet multiple times.

 

The sight causes the Didaza to laugh even harder, stinging the Prince’s pride.

 

He quickly shrugs it off. He will fall as needed to never hear such pain in your voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long, but kinda important!
> 
> I saw Spiderman: Homecoming. Y'all. It was so flipping funny. I'll probably post a fic after some time past, I wouldn't wanna spoil anybody!
> 
> Seeing New York City stuff on the big screen is always great. It pumps up the pride for my city!
> 
> Go see it!
> 
> When am I gonna stop using exclamation points!?
> 
> Until next time!


	18. Myuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince meets a traveling merchant for the Opeyeni. The Didaza also gives him another language lesson.

Evenings has always been a time for relaxation.

 

With the finale of Uimodo, things have returned back to normal for the Didaza as well as the Prince.

 

He snarls while he goes through the daily motions of labor but the privilege of going through your journal collection makes the chores worth it.

 

Loki lays on his mat as he scans through another book, specifically one from the northern lands.

 

The Didaza studies the Prince in his prime.

 

A quiet Loki always intrigues you. When he is given a small corner with a book he is at his happiest despite being from a lineage where he is entitled to anything he wants.

 

What a simple man.

 

You hear multiple footsteps approaching your home and you already know who they belong to.

 

“Great Didaza!” Asha sings as she skips to you and places your hand on her forehead.

 

“Good evening little one.” You sing back.

 

Asha then makes her way to Loki. “Nyokufi!”

 

He is about to correct her with a snarl but ceases when he sees the young girl take his hand to touch her forehead, paying the same respect to him as she does to the Didaza.

 

The Prince eyes softens at her before returning to his book. “Hello little brat.”

 

The young girl beams at Loki as she sits on his back. “Great Didaza, I brought a visitor today!”

 

“And who is — Ah!”

 

The Prince looks up when he hears your squeal to see you jumping up to a hug a mysterious woman.

 

The stranger’s gaze fall on Loki. She is a lanky woman with light armor on. Her skin is as dark as the roots in the forest. When she smiles her cheeks puffs up, much like Asha’s.

 

“You must be the stranger from the sky! Its a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

The Prince sits up to give a proper greeting. “Ah, I saw you at the dinner. You must be this little monster’s mother.” He says as he points at the little girl hanging off of his back.

 

Asha pouts. “Do not call me a monster!”

 

“I will cease when you stop being one.”

 

The Didaza chuckles as she puts her arm around the mother’s shoulders. “Do you see what I must deal with? Oroya, this is Nyokufi;Nyokufi, this is Oroya.”

 

Oroya grins at the Prince. “Ah yes, Asha have told me tales of the Nyokufi!”

 

Loki groans as Asha giggles.

 

“How come I have only just met you?” He questions.

 

Asha jumps down and runs to her mother to hug her leg. “My mama is a traveler to lands far away!”

 

Oroya smiles down at her daughter. “That’s right!” She then looks up to Loki. “I am a merchant who trade our resources with the north. Our spices are very valuable up there.”

 

The Prince nods. “I see.”

 

The mother stares at him with a knowing smile. “Didaza, why haven’t you told me you were housing a Prince of Asgard?”

 

Loki eyes widen at her recognition. “You know of my stature?”

 

“Of course! People up north bow at your people’s feet!”

 

“As they _should!_ You all should follow suit!” He proclaims with his chest puffed out in pride.

 

You roll your eyes as you run you fingers through his hair. “No matter, you will always be known as my dear Nyokufi here.”

 

His hides the tightening in his chest with a snarl. “You don’t own me nor am I your pet, Witch.”

 

You give a hum as you cease playing in his hair, much to the Prince’s hidden dismay. “Oroya, how long until you return to your travels?”

 

“About fourteen days. There is a sudden rise for okra and I plan to take advantage of it.”

 

Asha groans at the topic of her mother leaving. The Prince and Didaza look at each other as they feel pity for the young girl.

 

Loki finally understands her attachment to you.

 

Oroya picks her daughter up for a hug. “I’m sorry sweet one, but you’re not old enough to accompany me yet. Besides, you don’t want to be a boring merchant like me! Stay with the Didaza and learn how to a magick wielder!”

 

Asha looks up at you hopefully. You give her an assuring smile. “Not a bad idea.”

 

The young girl gasps as she runs to you and holds your hand, jumping in place with glee.

 

“Oh! Before I forget.” The merchant says as she digs in her bag. “Here is the book you wanted, Didaza.”

 

You give the woman a genuine smile before flipping through the old worn out book. “Oroya, you are my savior.”

 

She gives you a big grin before looking at the Asgardian. “Prince Loki, when do you plan on returning home.”

 

This time, it is your turn to quietly groan at a topic of someone leaving. It doesn’t go unnoticed to the Prince.

 

“Very good question. I will tell you once I figure it out.”

 

The middle aged woman looks back and forth between you and Loki, her eyes narrowing in playful suspicion.

 

“Well alright, be sure to say your goodbyes if I’m still here.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Oroya takes her daughter hand. “Lets go back to the village. I’ve heard rumors about you and some young boy and I would love to meet him!”

 

You chuckle at the young girl’s objections as they leave your home.

 

“What a wonderful woman.” Loki says as peeks over your shoulder at the new book.

 

“You only say that because she recognizes your status.”

 

“My statement still stands.” He smirks. “What do you need a book on glamour magicks for?”

 

You turn to him with a smile of faux innocence. “So I can construct on a Prince of Asgard glamour and steal your life on Asgard and cause mayhem to your people.”

 

The Prince gives a dry laugh. “I don’t think you can handle my title, mi-yu-ro. My-oo-ro.” He sighs in annoyance. “How do you say the blasted word again?”

 

He knows how to say it, he just wants to hear it roll off your tongue.

 

Your eyes widen in shock before you give him a light chuckle. “ _Myuro._ ”

 

The Prince rest his cheek on your head. “Yes, that.”

 

“Say it.” You whisper.

 

“ _Myuro._ ” His Asgardian tongue gives the word a fun twist.

 

The Didaza smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder.

 

“Good.”


	19. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you all enjoy!

“What have you done with my battle armor?”

 

“Do not worry, it is safe.”

 

“It better be.” The Prince snarls.

 

You stick your tongue out at him before returning you attention to the sunset.

 

There is a couple of days left until the full moon, otherwise known as the Prince's return to his home realm.

 

Instead of bombarding him with chores like normal, you thought it would be a good idea to give him the opportunity to appreciate the lands for the remainder of his stay. This evening, he chose the beach.

 

You sit close to your Prince as you relish his company on the sand.

 

“Are there no beaches on Asgard?”

 

“There are, but they aren’t as beautiful as this.” He whispers.

 

You hum in acknowledgment as the waves that crash onto the shore barely touch your feet.

 

“Whats the first thing you’re going to do when you go back home?” You ask softly.

 

The Prince gives a dry laugh. “Tell the people who wished me dead that I am back and then treat myself to a tall glass of mead.”

 

He then pulls you close by wrapping his arm around your waist. “Then clear my schedule to visit my favorite Hut Witch.”

 

You suck your teeth. “No, I want to see you in your natural habitat.”

 

“You aren’t welcomed on Asgard.” He lies through his teeth.

 

“I will come anyway.” You say softly punching his shoulder.

 

“I know.”

 

The Didaza stands up to do a long stretch. “Come with me in the water.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Do not be a bore!” You say, dragging him ankle deep into the seawater. “See? It did not kill you.”

 

“Actually, it did kill me quite a bit.”

 

You roll your eyes as you splash him a bit. “Dramatic as always, _myuro._ ”

 

The Prince’s retort gets stuck in his throat as he looks at you.

 

You, his Hut Witch, look astoundingly beautiful as you jump around in the water with no care in the world. His empathy towards you frightens him.

 

When you’re happy, he’s happy. When you’re miserable, he’s miserable. He’s double miserable if he isn’t the source of your happiness.

 

It wasn’t even thought that he was _possible_ of empathy.

 

The Prince gives a big sigh.

 

“Loki!” You yell as you run to him.

 

“What is it?” He replies, tone bored but his being estactic at the sound of his name on your tongue.

 

You study him as you catch your breath.

 

The man that fell from the sky, the one who threw more than one tantrum over his heavy body armor, may have stolen your heart.

 

It was thought you didn’t have a heart to love with.

 

You look at the man who has captured your affections and softly caress his cheek. Your thumb gently grazes the contours of his face.

 

You look into to his eyes, and you tell him your name.

 

This is it. The Asgardian has made his decision.

 

He repeats your name softly as he looks at you with vulnerable eyes. “I want to stay with you longer.”

 

You hum as you give him a small smile. “You wish is granted, _myuro._ ”

 

Loki begins to lean in as you do the same.

 

“Wait.” The Didaza commands.

 

The Prince groans. “Must you ruin the moment?” He chuckles but ceases immediately when he sees your eyes dangerously wide in alert.

 

“Something is coming!” You yell, pulling him from the water to hide behind the bushes.

 

"Wait — Ow!" Loki yells as a branch knocks him on the forehead as he is forced deeper into the greenery. "You’ve been so jumpy ever since that evening at the Chief’s house. What in the world are you looking for?” He mumbles as he rubs his small injury.

 

You give your prized visitor a sad smile. “I am not looking for anything, just hiding.”

 

“From _what — “_ The Asgardian starts, but the rolling thunder and lightning in the sky interrupts him. “It can’t be...” He groans into his hands.

 

You look on in confusion. Your senses have been driving you up the wall for a thunderstorm? Still you duck deeper into the leaves, pulling Loki along with you.

 

“There is no need for that.” The Prince says as he pinches his nose bridge. “The buffoons have finally found me.”

 

“What do you mean?” You whisper harshly as you wrap around his arm tighter, begging him to follow you. “The magick energy around us right now is screaming at me to run away!”

 

A huge bolt of lightning strikes the beach. You shield you eyes from the luminous energy as Loki looks on with a bored expression.

 

When the bright light dissipates, there stands a burly man along with what seem to be his warriors.

 

The Prince begins to step through the bushes towards the strangers. “Do not!” You say as you cling to his hand.

 

“Woman! That is my oaf of a brother and his fighting buddies!” He whispers harshly at you.

 

The Didaza narrows her eyes at them between the leaves. “I do not like their energy output.”

 

The trickster scoffs. “That is not the only thing you won’t like about them.”

 

You do not hear the joke, for your senses are at its peak. “If you wish to go, then go. But please,” You look at him with soft eyes. “Come back to me.”

 

Loki cups your cheek and gives you a curt nod before leaving the forest.

 

“Stars, let us get this over and done with.” He mumbles as he prepares himself for whats to come.

 

As he gets closer, his stomach begins to regret his decision to leave his hidden shelter in the forest. With every step, he is reminded of the negative qualities of home.

 

With every step, he is reminded why he chose you.

 

“Alright, this is where Heimdall said he felt a disturbance in Bifrost path, so we must — Loki!” Thor bellows as he sees his brother drag his feet.

 

“Hello everyone. I am alive and well.” The younger Asgardian Prince mumbles as his brother scoops him up for a big hug.

 

“Well that was easy!” Thor roars with a hearty laugh. “What rags are you wearing? No matter, let us take you home.”

 

“Yes, about that." Loki starts as he crosses his arms. "I’m staying.”

 

Thor and the Warriors Three give the younger Prince a look of pure shock.

 

 _“Why?_ _"_  Thor questions.

 

“It must be this cursed heat, it’ll drive any man mad.” Volstagg adds as he fans himself.

 

“I am not insane, just listen to me. I’ve been staying with this Witch that protects the nearest village — “

 

The younger Prince is interrupted by laughter.

 

“Volstagg you are correct, the heat has gotten to his poor head.” Fandral cries.

 

Thor hoists his younger brother over his shoulder. “We must get you to a healer immediately!”

 

“Put me down right this instant you idiot!” Loki snarls as he struggles against the grip.

 

The younger Prince sees the Didaza jump out of the bushes, ready to attack his kidnappers.

 

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor bellows to the skies above.

 

Loki calls for you right before being whisked away from a beam of light, disappearing right before your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first arc is complete! lets continue, shall we?


	20. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are cheerlessly back to normal.

The Didaza looks around her empty home.

 

The silence bothers you to no end.

 

You try to console yourself by doing chores. The journals need organizing, that will be a good activity to pass time!

 

The journals the Nyokufi loved to read.

 

The Didaza falls back on her cot, groaning.

 

“If only he had _listened_ to me!” You scream as you punch the ground.

 

You remember the feeling you felt in your stomach when he whispered his decision to you.

 

By the stars did happiness spread all over your body. A man whose first wish was to go back to his home as soon as possible, chose to delay that wish to stay with _you._

 

His evolution during his time with you was absolutely beautiful. First an enemy who wanted nothing to do with you or this place,acquaintance who merely tolerated everything, _siswa_ who liked your company, to _myuro —_

 

Your eyes start to water up. Of course this would happen.

 

You are the Didaza. The stars above did not create you for giving or receiving love. Your utmost priority is to protect the people, the world, the _universe_ you live in.

 

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to dream.

 

To dream of an illusion where you didn’t have a duty placed on you by a people and the cosmos. One where instead of standing strong with authority, you drown in vulnerability.

 

You sigh as you stick you head outside to look up at the sky.

 

“I wonder what you’re doing up there.”

 

—

 

“You all are a bunch of absolute _buffoons!_ Do you have _any_ idea of what you’ve just done?!” Loki screeches at the top of his lungs in the healing wing of the palace.

 

“We rescued you! I thought you would be a bit more grateful.” Thor murmurs.

 

“I did not _need_ rescuing! If you would’ve just _listened_ to me — “

 

“Please your Royal Highness, you must relax if we are to check your vitals — “ The assistant healer starts to beg to hostile Prince.

 

“My vitals does not need any checking, you sorry excuse for a healer! Get out of my way, I need to return to Midgard!”

 

“What goes on here? Has my son returned?!” A frantic Allmother pleads the head healer.

 

“Mother?” A hoarse Loki asks when he hears her voice.

 

“Loki!” Frigga yells as she gathers her skirts to run to her youngest son, planting him with kisses all over his face. “Thank the stars that you are alive. I was so worried!”

 

The younger Prince hugs his mother back, for he had truly missed her during his stay on Midgard.

 

“Yes mother, I am alright.”

 

“What _happened?”_ She asks as she cups his cheeks.

 

“According to Heimdall, there was an outside force that tampered with our travels. Some hullabaloo about an ancient evil energy. He ended up on Midgard unharmed.” Thor perks up.

 

“No, that is _not_ what happened” Loki snarls at the older Prince. “There was a misunderstanding. There is this _Didaza_ — “

 

“Deedaza?” Thor parrots incredulously. “What in the world is that?”

 

“She is the woman that caused all of this!”

 

“Oh, well then I shall travel back to Midgard for her head!”

 

“ _No!”_ Loki bellows at the top of his lungs.

 

“You haven’t been here for a day and you’re already throwing a tantrum?” The Allfather chuckles as he enter the room.

 

Everyone, including Loki, bows at his presence.

 

“I am glad to see you well, my son.”

 

The younger Prince rolls his eyes. “Thank you, father, but I must return to Midgard and — “

 

“Absolutely not!” Odin shouts over him. “Thor says that you have been have been suffering from hallucinations under the Midgardian heat.”

 

Loki shoots Thor a glare as the latter twiddles his thumbs.

 

“Father, I swear everything that I say is fact!”

 

The Allfather sighs. “I wish I can believe you, but your body and mind is under much strain from the time you were lost.”

 

Loki smacks his forehead out of irritation. “The only people putting me under much strain is all of you!”

 

Frigga sits next to the patient on his healer cot. “My son, please listen to your father. After you go through rehabilitation, you are free to do whatever you choose.”

 

“But mother, I do not need all of this!”

 

“You may not. It never hurts to continue with it, though.”

 

The Prince looks at all the faces who call him insane. There is no way to get out of this situation.

 

He sighs in defeat. “How long is this foolish process?”

 

“3 weeks.”

 

Loki groans as he drops back on the cot and covers his face with the the pillows.

 

“Everyone, I would like a moment alone with my son.”

 

The healers nod as they scurry out the room. The Allfather gives his beloved wife a kiss before he leaves the premises. Thor pats Loki’s shoulder before following his father through the door.

 

“Loki, I am listening. What happened during your stay on Midgard?”

 

The youngest son peeks through the pillows at the sound of the sincere curiosity in her voice. He gets up to look at her as he reminisces with a smile on his face.

 

“There is the group of people called the Opeyeni. They have a woman; a protector who is well versed in a foreign magicks that I cannot even begin to describe! She was quite an annoyance at first as well as her little pet, but things changed over time.”

 

His shoulders slump.

 

“Their magicks have something to with their moon. I was only allowed to travel during its peak. I chose to stay a little while longer. Even though I lived in an embarrassingly small hut, I felt…happy there with her.”

 

Frigga gives a sad smile as she hugs her son. “I am sorry that things were misunderstood. Your savior sounds like a wonderful woman.”

 

Loki gives a dry laugh. “She said that about you when I talked about Asgard. Did you know that there are people who have no idea what a monarchy is?

 

The Allmother strokes the young Prince’s hair as her light laughs fill the air. “I promise you, my dearest son, you may visit your friend as soon as your rehabilitation is over. Midgard is an exotic place with exotic people. I want to be sure that your well enough to go back.”

 

“Alright, mother. Whatever pleases you.” He mumbles with a sigh.

 

Frigga kisses his forehead before getting up from the bed. “I really am glad that you’re back with us.”

 

Loki nods while playing with a stray string from the cot. “I know, mother.”

 

The Allmother gives a small smiles and leaves the young Prince alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 100 kudos???? osdnfoisdnifidiofnsiof you guys keep me going!!!


	21. Wistful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues.

“Nyokufi! Great Didaza!” Asha sings as she skips into your home.

 

“Hello Asha.” You say as you read your book, your voice sounding dead and hoarse.

 

The little girl tilts her head. “Didaza? What is wrong? And where is Nyokufi?”

 

You give a big sigh. “He went back home.”

 

“What!?” Asha shrieks. “I thought _this_ was his home!”

 

The Didaza dryly chuckles at the flustered girl. “I thought so to, little one. His family came for him the other day. A weird bunch, I see why he’s the way he is.”

 

Asha slumps onto your lap as she whines. “This is no fair! We were suppose to kick his butt during the next Uimodo! Now I will never hear the end of Ekeni, that ugly rat!”

 

You absentmindedly run your fingers through her hair as she lets out steam. “You’re going to miss him too, huh?”

 

The young girl looks up at you with tears in her eyes. “Of course! We all are! I’m surprised you’re not sad yourself!”

 

“Little one, I assure you that I am sad.”

 

Asha pouts as she wipes the tears from her cheeks. “Why did he leave?” She whispers.

 

You hug her close as she sobs. “I am not too sure, little one.”

 

Silence returns as Asha silently cries over your shoulder. You feel for the little girl, she really liked his company.

 

You did too.

 

“His goat head is still here.” Asha whimpers.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yes, I remember it being by watering hole.”

 

You look outside the door. What the young girl says rings true, the Prince’s armor lies by the pond collecting moss and vine.

 

“Dear Asha, has the moon shown its full face for the month yet?”

 

“No, not yet. Its in three days I believe.”

 

The Didaza hums as she thinks.

 

—

 

The young Prince is readjusting to his original life in the palace. He moves through the halls of the royal castle as he venture to the grand library.

 

As he opens the door, a waft of old papers and ancient secrets hits his nose, a smell he can admit he mourned.

 

“Now the book I was reading should be right — Aha! Here.” He exclaims to himself.

 

Loki knows that it is really only him that uses the library to his full potential, a fact that he is sure would make you huff in annoyance.

 

He chuckles at the memory of the walk to the observatory, how you so effortlessly criticized Asgard and it’s ideals in one simple sentence.

 

The Prince sighs as he picks up his forgotten book and makes his way to the gardens.

 

Servants hastily bow in fear as he passes and scurry away.

 

Ah yes, he is reminded how things were, that he is monster than roam these beautiful halls made of gold.

 

Outside the window, the grey snow filled clouds cover the skies.

 

While the worst of winter has passed it still very cold. The total opposite of where he was for the past month.

 

The change is somewhat nice, he thanks the stars that he doesn’t have to live through that hellish heat anymore.

 

As the Prince reaches his mother’s prized gardens, he breathes in the air of the special flowers that only bloom in the winter cold.

 

He finds his signature tree near the fountains and starts to climb before he is interrupted by the call of his name.

 

“Loki!” Thor roars.

 

“What do you want from my life, Thor.”

 

“Father summons us to the grand hall. I was sent to fetch you.”

 

The younger Prince hangs his head in annoyance as he climbs down from his beloved tree. When he reaches the ground, he situates himself before giving his brother a look of boredom. “Lead the way.”

 

Thor nods as he walks in the direction of their destination.

 

It is quiet at first. Loki is grateful the stars that there is still peace even when his brother is around.

 

He then regrets giving thanks so soon.

 

“I’ve missed you, dear brother.” Thor mumbles.

 

Loki hums. “Is that so? I did not miss you.”

 

The eldest Prince sighs. “Enough jests Loki, we all thought you were dead!” He then give an incredulous face. “What tune is that?”

 

“Ah.” Loki doesn’t look at his brother, embarrassment evident on his face. “It is a song I’ve heard played at the celebration. The people I stayed with, they worship the moon.”

 

“I see. You said you stayed with a witch?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“How did you not burn?”

 

The younger Prince gives an annoyed sigh. “I also did not miss your stupidity during my stay.”

 

“It is a serious question! You’ve always burned to a crisp when we visited the Orolosta Kingdom. I swear on all my battle equipment that the climate on Midgard was ten times worst.” Thor exclaims.

 

Loki looks up at the sky as he reminisces. A smile tugs at his mouth, causing his older brother to look on in confused silence.

 

“The Witch that watched over the lands, watched over me as well.”

 

Thor nods at his younger brother’s answer, not wanting to pry in a subject that has him so jumpy.

 

Silence returns to the pair as they walk to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fucking short. i'm posting another chapter literally right now because i feel so bad lmao!!


	22. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and little girl search for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lovely people deserve two chapters in one day!

The Didaza’s bare feet taps through the quiet halls of the Asgardian royal palace. The jewelry on your ankles make an impressive echo sound.

 

Asha follows behind you as she struggles in carrying the helmet of the Prince’s armor.

 

“Little one, for the last time, please let me carry it.” You sigh.

 

“No! I want to be the one who returns Nyokufi his goat horns!” She pouts at you.

 

“So be it.”

 

You look around the palace halls filled with gold. The sheer size of everything, it makes you feel uncomfortably small.

 

“How do people live like this?”

 

Asha shrugs after almost tripping over her own feet. “I see why Nyokufi did not like living with you. His house is bigger than the Mali Empire!”

 

You chuckle at her innocence. “I don’t think it is as big as _that,_ little one.”

 

“Well, it could be close.”

 

“It isn’t”

 

“Oh.”

 

The Opeyeni woman and child continue their way through the hall.

 

“How peculiar. Where is everyone?” You mumble.

 

“Probably lost, just like us.”

 

You chuckle. “Good one — Ah, finally!”

 

A woman in a long heavy dress and jewelry that looks quite expensive is walking with her head in her book.

 

“How do Asgardians greet one another…um, excuse me!” You say to the woman while bowing ungracefully.

 

The noblewoman looks the Didaza up and down, shock evident on her young pale face. “Y-Yes, how may I help you?”

 

Asha speaks before you can arrange your words in an Asgardian dialect. “We are looking for Nyokufi to return his goat horns! Do you know where he is?”

 

The Asgardian noble is absolutely dumbfounded at the young girl’s words. “Neyo — Excuse me? What in the name of the Allfather are you preaching?”

 

You laugh awkwardly as you pat Asha’s head. “We are looking for Prince Loki. Do you have any idea where he is located?”

 

Referring to Loki by his royal title leaves a bad taste in your mouth.

 

“The Prince should be in the Grand Hall with the Royal Family.” The woman looks you up and down once more. “It wouldn’t be wise to enter their presence in you attire.”

 

Ah, this is expected.

 

You ignore the woman haughtiness over your cultural dressings.

 

However, little Asha does not.

 

“And you shouldn’t walk around looking like a _chichikufi!_ Respect the Great Didaza!” She snarls as the noblewoman.

 

You let go a laugh before taking Asha’s hand and quickly walking away. “Thank you for assistance!” You throw over your shoulder as you turn the corner.

 

“Asha!” You scold the little girl.

 

“What!? She has no right to be mean to you when she looks like an undercooked bird!”

 

You drop your head to hide a chuckle. “No more calling Asgardians undercooked anything!”

 

“Fine.” Asha mumbles.

 

The Didaza looks down the hall to find a big grand door with two guards posted in front.

 

“This must be what the chichikufi was talking about.”

 

The little girl gives you a look at the use of the nickname before eyeing the two men. “Ah! Shiny armor! They must be Nyokufi’s friend!” She says as she dashes toward the guards, stumbling over the helmet in her hands.

 

“Asha! No!” You whisper harshly as you chase after the little girl.

 

Asha stops in front of the guards, bowing like how you did to the noblewoman. “Hello! I am looking for Prince Loki. Is he in there?”

 

The guards look at the little girl, confusion written all over their faces. “You must state your title and purpose with the Royal Family.” They say, remembering their training despite speaking to a seemingly lost girl.

 

“Asha, Nyokufi’s best friend. I want to give his hat back.” She says, pointing to the helmet.

 

The Didaza scoops the little girl up and covers her mouth. “Heheh. My apologies, good warriors. We won’t bother you anymore.”

 

“Wait, how did you gain access to the Royal Prince’s personal belongings? State your title and purpose or else face the consequences!” A guard yells, pointing his spear at you.

 

You look towards the end of each hall in an effort to run, but guards being to post up at both exits. Escaping would be near impossible.

 

“Who are these people?” A guard yells.

 

“I do not know, but they are in possession of royal equipment. Take them to the dungeon for stealing!”

 

Asha looks up at you as she trembles in your arms. “Didaza, what is a dungeon? We didn’t steal anything!”

 

The Didaza give her a reassuring smile. “We will not be going.” You put her down as your eyes narrow at the group of soldiers, all armed with spears at you and Asha.

 

“I do not want to get violent. Please, let us explain — “

 

“Last warning, state your title and purpose with the Royal Family!”

 

You sigh as you cover Asha behind a protective shield of energy.

 

“Stay here while I deal with this.”

 

You sprint to the guard nearest you, kicking his weak spots in his armor before flipping him over and slamming him into the nearest wall, knocking him out cold.

 

“I do not want to hurt anyone else!” You sing as you crack your knuckles and stretch your arms. “I’ve dealt with more skilled enemies in greater quantities”

 

The soldiers of Asgard all charge toward you with their weapons.

 

The Didaza’s eyes glow as the familiar rush of battle flow through her veins, smirking hauntingly as she gets to work.


	23. Another Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family are notified of an intruder.

The Allfather is perched upon his seat with the Allmother next to him.

 

In the room is the league of Royal Magicians, handpicked but none other young Prince himself.

 

Loki listens to the words of his guild with a bored face. “Are you sure this isn’t just an annual pattern?”

 

“No your Royal Highness. Our allies in Vanaheim report the same alarming spark of dark energy from a distant source. It is too far to study it with a close eye, but the guild felt like it was imperative to inform the Royal Family.”

 

“Ah. Well, if it too far to do anything, why bother?” Loki says with a sigh.

 

“We have an idea of what the issue is, but it is just speculations at this point.”

 

“Let me hear it — “

 

The door of the Grand Hall slams opens as a soldier scurries in and hastily bows. “My sincerest apologies that I interrupt such an important meeting, but there are hostile enemies that have invaded the Royal Palace. Our forces do not stand a chance!”

 

The Allfather and his sons stand up in alert. “How many of them are there?” Odin asks.

 

“One!” The soldier whimpers while trembling. “We have never seen anything like it before!”

 

The soldiers inside the Grand Hall look at each other in confusion.

 

“Let us deal with the intruder, father!” Thor grins as he places his arm around Loki’s shoulders.

 

“Honestly, how incompetent is this army if they can’t deal with one measly trespasser?” The younger Prince snarls with a roll of his eyes.

 

The Allfather stands. “Wait until the perpetrator enters the room. Then you may attack.”

 

Tension in the room grows as the screams of soldiers rings through the wall. To think that all of this mayhem is from _one_ intruder is blasphemy.

 

The battle sounds in the hall die down to complete silence, causing the warriors in the Grand Hall in the ready their weapons.

 

The door opens to reveal a small child holding a helmet. On her face is a bright grin.

 

The Princes down their weapons in shock.

 

“A child?” Thor questions incredulously.

 

 _“Asha!”_ Loki bellows as the soldiers attack with full force.

 

Suddenly a woman sprints in with a flying kick to the soldier closest to the little girl. She flips around and deals flurries of kicks to her enemies with great forces, sending them flying. One by one soldier falls as she dances on the battlefield as the little girl looks on with bright eyes on her protector.

 

As the last soldier is taken care of, she sighs and looks down at the little girl. “Asha! What did I say about staying behind the shield I created for you?” You scold.

 

Your words does not reach her as she is fixated on the familiar face in the room.

 

“Nyokufi!” She yells as she runs towards the young Prince.

 

Loki looks between the young girl and the Didaza in silent shock as his mouth hangs open.

 

“Asha, _please_ stop running away from me!” You yell as you chase after the little girl.

 

The magicians recognizes the threat that enters the room as the ready their spells and aims at the strange woman and child.

 

Thor runs into battle with the intruders once he sees their advancement.

 

“Stop, do not hurt them!” Loki screams.

 

But his command falls on deaf ears. All he can do is watch is absolute fear as his body is frozen in place.

 

“Stop!” The Allmother exclaims.

 

Only then does everything truly cease.

 

You catch up to Asha and hold her hand. “Listen to me little one, you _must_ stay next to me at all times, is that understood?”

 

“I’m sorry, Great Didaza! It won’t happen again, I swear!”

 

You nod as you look up to find faces who look upon you in bewilderment.

 

The Allfather face is in stone. “Who are you, and why are you trespassing into my palace?”

 

Your nervousness surface as you face the harsh man you heard tales of from Loki. You give an ungraceful curtsy, almost falling over while doing so.

 

“I am the Didaza and the child is Asha. We are — “

 

“We are friends of Nyokufi!”

 

“Child, you will speak when you are spoken to!” Odin bellows at Asha.

 

The little girl whimpers in fear as she hides behind your leg.

 

“Your intrusion is a crime that will place you in the dungeons for the rest of eternity, and that is the _lightest_ sentence!”

 

The young Prince finally regains his voice. “Father, you are overreacting, they mean no harm— “

 

“ _Silence!”_ Odin bellows, shaking the Grand Hall itself. He turns his attention back to you. “You are sentenced to the _worst_ cell of the gallows until I can think of a better punishment — “

 

The Allmother places her hand on the Allfather’s shoulder, effectively stopping him in his rant. She steps down and walks to the intruders in a grace only a Queen can manage.

 

“You are the ones who helped my son while he was lost.” She says she studies your face.

 

“Yes. He left his armor and we came to return it.”

 

The Queen of Asgard gives you a small smile. “Odin. There has been a misunderstanding.” She winks at her youngest son at the use of the buzzword. “They are our allies. You will not punish them.”

 

“Frigga, did you not just witness the mayhem they have caused — “

 

“All because of a _misunderstanding._ These people are your son’s saviors and you will treat them as such.”

 

The Allfather glares at you as you simply look on, assessing the situation.

 

The room is quiet as Odin sighs. His wife’s judgement on other people is a gift she is prized with and it would be foolish if he ignores it.

 

He retreats to his bedchambers, defeated.

 

“Do what you want with them.”


	24. Rekindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and Prince meet again

“What were you _thinking_ you idiotic Witch?!” Loki spats at you while he paces inside your guest room.

 

The Didaza saunters around the room, examining the little foreign trinkets on the dresser.

 

“You know how my father is! He is the _King_ , your head would have rolled if he ordered it!”

 

The quarters you were given, it is too big for your liking. You can fit 20 cauldrons in this one area!

 

“Why would you endanger yourself so foolishly?”

 

You gaze out the window.

 

Stars, the view is nothing like you’ve ever seen before. The people walking around look like measly ants. The clouds are grey, but it isn’t the same as if there were a sudden thunderstorm that last for five minutes and the sun returns. It seems like this is the constant state. How interesting.

 

“Are you even _listening?_ What do you have to say for yourself?” The Prince barks at you.

 

The Didaza looks at the seething man.

 

He is back in his casual clothing that is fit for royalty. His skin sticks out to you the most. He was incredibly pale when he came to you, now the Prince shines with a slight tan. He has your skin lotion to thank.

 

You wrap your arms around your Prince, the smell of the ocean still on his hair.

 

“I’ve missed you, _myuro,_ that is why I did what I did.”

 

Loki releases the air in his chest at your words. Anger no longer flows through him. He embraces you back, his senses peaking at the return of touch he longed to feel again.

 

“Don’t put me through that terror ever again.” The Prince mumbles.

 

You give a dry laugh. “I am the Didaza! I’ve decimated whole armies. I do not know why you worry for me.”

 

“You still hold fear, I’ve heard it in your voice before. Contrary to popular belief, you are indeed breakable.”

 

The Didaza widens her eyes as she looks at her Prince. You open your mouth, but no words come out. Your grip on him grows tighter as his words sink deeper.

 

“Didaza, I am here — Oh!”

 

At the door is Asha hand in hand with the Allmother. The little girl giggles at the position the Didaza and Prince are in, which they quickly scramble apart in respect of company.

 

Frigga smiles. “My apologies for the intrusion but little Asha has a give a gift for you, Loki.”

 

“Yes! Here are your goat horns!” Asha squeals as she struggles to carry the helmet to its owner.

 

You chuckle. “I offered my help, but she wanted to be the one who returns it to you.”

 

The Prince gives the young girl a small smile as he pats her head. “Thank you, little brat.”

 

The Allmother giggles at their interaction and then looks at you, her face soft with emotion. “My sincere apologies at the way you were treated behind these walls. My husband can be quite — “

 

“Irritating?” Loki perks up.

 

“No — “

 

“Unreasonable?”

 

“ _No — “_

 

 _“_ Abusive!”

 

Frigga glares at her son who then looks up at the ceiling, a small smirk on his face.

 

The Didaza chuckles to herself at the interaction. Stars, he’s even this provoking with his own _mother._

 

“Brash.” The Allmother continues. “Brash was the word I was looking for. I hope you are not to off put by his demeanor.”

 

“It is quite understandable, given the way I barged in unannounced and nearly wiping out his ground forces. I hope I did not injure them too severely.”

 

“The healer’s wing is filled to the brim, but it is nothing too harsh. However, they all carry a bruised pride!”

 

“I would hang myself in the court square if I was downed by a strange woman with no weapon and rags for armor.” Loki scoffs.

 

The Didaza pokes the young Prince’s cheek. “Don’t forget that it was these rags that saved your pale behind from multiple heatstrokes!”

 

Asha giggles at the memory as she tugs Frigga’s hand. “Great Allmother, you should have seen him! He was all red but he did not want to take off his precious goat armor!”

 

A smirk graces the Frigga’s face as she looks at her son. “Is that so? What else has my son done? I need new stories to tell other Queens over afternoon tea.”

 

“Mother!” Loki squeals as he guides the woman out the room.

 

“You’re embarrassed! My, these stories must be good!” Frigga giggles.

 

“Don’t you have any royal duties to attend to?”

 

“I do! One of them was showing our new guests around. I would get started if you would stop _pushing_ me out!” The Allmother laughs as she stands in the hall.

 

“I’ll do it! Just…Go!” Loki bellows as he slams the door in front of his mother’s face.

 

Frigga sighs as she waits a beat.

 

The door slowly opens to reveal a young Prince looking at the ground in guilt. “My apologies, I did not mean to do that.”

 

“It is alright my son.” The Allmother coos. “You are welcomed to show your saviors around the palace. Make sure you give a thorough tour. I would hate for them to get lost.”

 

“Yes mother.”

 

Frigga nods as she starts down the hall. “Be on time for dinner. I love you!”

 

Loki grimaces at the public motherly affection. “Yes of course.” He bellows. “I love you as well.” He mumbles as he closes the door.

 

The Prince turns to see the Didaza smirking and Asha looking up at him in disgust.

 

“You are quite mean to your mama.” You jest.

 

“Too mean! If I talked to my mama like that I would get slapped into next Uimodo!” The little girl shouts.

 

Loki rolls his eyes as he darts through the door. “You both know nothing. Follow me.”

 

Asha immediately runs after him. “How many spankings did you get as a troublesome baby who refuses to respect his elders!?”

 

The Prince groans in the distance.

 

The Didaza shakes her head as she chuckles to herself, slowing walking out the room to follow the familiar ruckus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like Frigga and Loki interaction.........its great.


	25. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince shows his Guests around the palace.

“This is the — “

 

“Is it where you keep your elephants?”

 

“Asha, for the last time, I have not a clue what an ‘elephant’ is!” The Prince snarls.

 

Loki massages his temples as he guides the Opeyeni child and woman throughout the Royal Palace of Asgard. The face of an irked Prince seems to fill his guests with joy, much to his dismay.

 

The little girl is in step with Loki while the Didaza lingers behind a bit.

 

You’re responsive with the jokes, but something has you on high alert. From the moment you stepped on this realm, you’ve felt awkward. While being a foreign visitor with no clue on how these people operate is a _slight_ part of your uneasiness, something else looms.

 

“Witch, can you please put the brat on a leash lest she breaks something with her jumping?” Loki hisses, bringing you from your thoughts.

 

The Didaza chuckles. “Shouldn’t the host have the equipment he needs for his guests?”

 

“Great Didaza, please do not put me on a leash!” Asha whines.

 

“Behave and I’ll think about it.”

 

Asha pouts as she obeys your wishes.

 

“ _Finally._ ” Loki gasps in relief. “Let us continue and get this over and done with — “

 

“Whats _that?!”_ Asha screams as she climbs one of the glassed windows. Her face is pressed against the glass in awe before she recoils. “Why is the glass so cold?”

 

The Prince groans as he retraces his steps to the girl. “What, you mean the garden?”

 

“Of course not! Do you think I am foolish?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Asha groans. “The white stuff!”

 

Loki widens his eyes. “Ah. I forgot you wouldn’t know what snow is.”

 

The little girl jumps in excitement. “So _this_ is the snow you’ve told me about! Can we go play in it?”

 

“In those rags? Absolutely not, you must wait until you have the appropriate gear. After the tour we will get your measurements for a closet that will keep you warm.” The Prince says.

 

Asha’s pout return, this time at you. “Why must we wait? If the snow is anything like he says, it will melt before I have a chance to play in it!”

 

The Didaza looks down at the little girl, her mind working.

 

“Do not tell me you are actually _thinking_ about letting her go out in those light rags!” Loki hisses to you.

 

“Her curiosity will not be sated. Let her learn.” You state back.

 

Asha jumps up and down, her excitement at its peak over her victory against the Prince. “Lead the way, Nyokufi!”

 

Loki groans as he changes course of the tour, leading to the gardens.

 

The halls are different compared to your first arrival; it is filled with people. From Loki’s tales, you can point out who is a servant and who is a noble person. They’re all here, bustling to their tasks in the palace.

 

They also look at you with incredulous faces.

 

The Didaza keeps her head up high as she strides next to Loki, their faces grow deeper in confusion as they realize that you are with the Prince.

 

You chuckle quietly to yourself.

 

The group finally reaches a giant door at the end of the hall. The exit is beautifully decorates with intricate design on a dark rich red wood. It moves slightly as the outside wind pushes against it.

 

“Alright.” Loki says as he opens it. “Do not say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Asha screams as the door opens, revealing the winter wonderland. She does a cartwheel right in the sheet of untouched snow, flailing about as she explores the new element.

 

You and Loki stay inside in the warmth.

 

“She will begin to regret her decision any moment now.” The Prince chuckles.

 

You nod as you see the little girl make a grimace.

 

“Are you finished yet little one?” You yell to her with a smile on your face.

 

Asha waddles to Loki as she shivers. “Yes.” She squeaks as she tries to warm herself in his wool. “Close the door, please!”

 

The Didaza shakes her head as frowns at the little girl. “This is why you must listen!” You look to the Prince. “ _Myuro_ , is there any children clothing we can borrow? Her cloths are all wet.”

 

Loki nods as the course of the tour changes again. “My mother’s head servant should have some lying around.”

 

Asha sneezes before looking up at you with a gasp. “ _Myuro?_ Since when? I mean, finally! When we go back home, Nedidi owes me a necklace!”

 

You suck your teeth. “Mind your business!”

 

The Prince chuckles as he puts one hand on your lower back and another on Asha’s shoulder, gently guiding them down the hall.

 

You relent your frustrations at the child when you feel the touch of your Prince. You look up at him as is immediately captured by the small smile that graces his face.

 

“You two are quite hilarious.” He says between laughs. “I have truly missed you both.”

 

“We missed you too, Nyokufi!” Asha pauses for a sneeze. “Apparently some more than others!” She continues with a smirk.

 

“A-Asha! Be quiet!” You squeal.

 

The Prince laughs grow louder, causing the the Asgardian servants, nobles, and everyone in between to look on in extreme bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know i love every single one of you guys, right?


	26. Gazkufi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and little girl meet officially meet another Royal Figure.

“It is itchy.” The young girl pouts.

 

“Peasant clothing is itchy. This is what you deserve for not listening.” Loki says curtly as he watches Asha in front of him.

 

The little girl scratches at the new heavy clothing that ungracefully covers her body. The wool coat is slightly too big for her and the sudden weight can be jarring for anyone.

 

You step in tune with the Prince, smiling at the sight of Asha waddling down the hall.

 

“She walks in front of us like she knows where she is going.” You whisper to Loki.

 

“Something tells me she is follow her nose.”

 

The smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the grand door at the other end of the hall. Your stomach screams at the aroma.

 

The Prince smirks at your attempt to cover your stomach. “Someone is a little hungry.”

 

“Perhaps.” You say, avoiding eye contact.

 

Loki gives a hearty laugh as he hops to the other side of your body, meeting your gaze. “Don’t worry my dear Witch. You are able to eat until you guts burst open.”

 

You stick your tongue out. “The guideline is noted, my dear Prince.”

 

Asha grimaces as she turns around and is greeted with the sight of the Prince and Didaza grooming each other. She pushes open the huge door and is greeted with a vast amount of people socializing and eating.

 

The little girl wanders in as she drinks in the new sight.

 

So much _people_ in one place!

 

Asha then sees the table topped with food and her mouth drops in astonishment. The amount of breads, meats, fruits, and more can feed her entire village for a whole month straight!

 

She dashes to buffet and pick at one meat slice. The taste is a delightfully foreign on her tongue as she grabs handfuls of mystery meat, shoving some down her throats and some in her pocket for later.

 

"Little servant girl." A voice calls out.

 

Asha continues to gobble down the food.

 

"Servant girl." The voice sounds stern this time.

 

Again, Asha pays it no mind.

 

A big hand reaches for Asha's hood and pulls up, causing the little girl to dangle in the air.

 

"Peasant girl! What are you doing here?!" The burly man bellows at her.

 

Onlookers begins to form as an altercation seems to start.

 

Asha gives the strange man a bored look. "Eating." She outstretches a meat slice to his mouth. "Would you like some? It tastes different but good!"

 

The stranger gives the meat and then the girl an incredulous look. Confusion then morphed into slight irritation. "You should be in the servants quarters!"

 

"What is a 'quarters' and why do servants have it? Also, why are you yelling at me? Your breathe smells bad."

 

The bystanders give a wave of chuckles at the little girl's retort. It end as soon as they begin when the strange man shoots glares at those watching.

 

"I will have you whipped for your insolence!"

 

"Only my mama can whip me and you are too ugly to be my mama!"

 

The foreign man's face begins to heat up as the laughs return louder than ever before.

 

This time, Asha's giggles join in. "You get red like my favorite undercooked goat!"

 

The stranger's grip tightens on Asha's hood as he glares daggers into the little girl's eyes.

 

Asha looks back with full intensity, not backing down from the unknown man's intensity.

 

The man is about to yell something again, but is interrupted at the sight of a familiar face.

 

"Loki!"

 

The younger Prince is looking under the table, seeming to have lost something. He looks up at the call of his name, his face starts in irritation at the familiar voice but then morphs into surprise.

 

"Brother, I am so glad to have found you. This child seems to be lacking a brain, talking to me in such a wild tone! You are better with these sorts of punishments so I shall hand her off to you!" The strange man says, still dangling Asha by the hood.

 

Loki looks between his older brother and the child he carries and gives a big sigh as he pinches his nose bridge.

 

Asha looks at the younger Prince with innocent eyes with a piece of meat in hanging from her mouth. “Do you want a piece, Nyokufi?“

 

“No.” Loki says with a roll of his eyes. “You know the Witch is going to be upset with you.”

 

The little girl eyes grow wide. “But I did not do anything! Do not tell — “

 

“Witch! I’ve found the little terror!” Loki calls for you.

 

You perk you head up from under the table at the voice of your Prince. Relief flows through your body as you run toward him, but confusion and slight irritation grow as the you get a better look at the scene.

 

As the Didaza closes in, Asha trembles in the air.

 

“Thor, it would be best if you put her down.” Loki mumbles.

 

The eldest Prince gives him an incredulous look. “Whatever for — “

 

You snatch the young child from Thor’s hand. The anger that flows through you is evident on your face. “Why are you holding a _child_ like this? Do you have no shame?”

 

“You are the woman from the Grand Hall! I did not know she was with you with those servants clothes on.” Thor retorts with a loud boom.

 

You match his volume with no problem. “I do not care if she was running around here _naked!_ How barbaric are you to treat a child as if she is dispensable property?” You bellow as you point at his chest accusingly.

 

Loki chuckles at what unfolds before him. He would love to see his older brother get scolded for slightly longer, but the thought of his mother walking in on such a scene puts a bad taste in his mouth.

 

“Thor, this is the Didaza you’ve heard about and the little girl is Asha.” He says as he puts a hand on your shoulder that trembles in rage.

 

“Hello _Gazkufi!”_ Asha says cheerfully.

 

The younger Prince throws his head back and laughs while the Didaza snort at the little girl’s greeting, still glaring daggers at the eldest Prince.

 

Thor crosses his arms in annoyance. “What did she call me?”

 

“Undercooked boar.” Loki says in between laughs.

 

“How dare she — “

 

At the corner of his eye, Loki sees the Allfather and Allmother entering the premises. “Father, Mother! Finally you’ve joined us!”

 

Thor grumbles a greetings to his parents as he watches Asha examine his armor.

 

“Why do you wear such ugly curtains, _Gazkufi_?”

 

He snatches his cape away and stomps next to a Loki who is barely holding his composure together.


	27. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening feast begins.

Odin and Frigga sit at the head of the table with their sons in the seats next to them.

 

The Didaza sits with the Noblewomen a few seats down.

 

You look over a couple of seats down to see Asha chatting merrily with the children of the nobles. The sight of her making friends so easily brings a smile to your face.

 

“Is that your daughter?” A woman says as she sits next to you.

 

“Hm? No, we just come from the same village. I am just her mentor.”

 

“Oh my apologies! You two look very alike.”

 

You look at Asha. The only thing you and the little girl share is the same color.

 

“I suppose.” You say, chuckling.

 

The woman smiles when she sees she hasn’t offended you.

 

The seats around you start to fill as more Noblewomen start to take their seats. They all look at you with curious faces as they ready their eating area.

 

Your eyes bounces over to your Prince talking to a woman. He nods as if he’s interested in what she saying, but you know the glossed over eyes screams boredom.

 

The woman curtsies goodbye strolls gracefully to her seat next to you. You look her over as she smooths out the wrinkles in her dress.

 

“Ah, the _chichikufi_.” You mumble to yourself.

 

“Good evening, Hilde! How were your travels?” A woman across the table asks as she drinks her tea.

 

The chichikufi smiles. “It was wonderful, thank you very much for asking. The best part is to return home to see that His Highness has returned safe and sound to us.”

 

The surrounding women smile and nod as the dinner official start. They start to eat with the silver utensils next to the plate as you take yours up and study it intensely.

 

“Right in time for the Spring Gala as well!” Another woman says. “Who do you want to dance with?”

 

“I hope to dance with Prince Thor!” A woman slightly younger squeals.

 

“I hear Prince Mazzi is returning. I hope to steal him away for a few minutes.” One woman laughs.

 

Hilde chuckles. “I hope to dance with Prince Loki.”

 

The Didaza feel a spark goes down her spine as she continue to poke at the food with the table weapon. You stay quiet as your attention switches from the tiny pitchfork to the tiny sword.

 

“You always dance with Prince Loki! Don’t you want to switch it up with another rich handsome man for the evening?” One woman whines.

 

“What can I say? He is a very good dancer!” Hilde exclaims as she puts another sugar cube in her tea.

 

You snort at comment, causing the ladies to swing their attention onto you.

 

The Didaza meets their gaze with wide eyes. “M-My apologies for listening in on the conversation. But from my experience, Nyokufi cannot dance to save his life.”

 

Silence overcomes the women as they look at each other uncomfortably.

 

“Who exactly are you and why are you at this table?” One woman asks with a slight hiss in her voice.

 

You look at your reflection in the round utensil next to the tiny pitchfork. “Oh please believe me when I say I did not want to sit here. However, the Allmother insisted because I am deem as a ‘savior’ or something of the like.”

 

Hilde eyes widen. “You are Prince Loki’s savior from Midgard!”

 

“That I am.” The Didaza brings the bowl of soup to her mouth to take a sip.

 

The women bodies shuffle as they look at each other, embarrassment clear on their faces.

 

“We’ve met before! I am assuming you found who you were looking for.” Hilde giggles.

 

“I have. There was a misunderstanding at first, but things have been cleared up.”

 

“Thank the stars.” Hilde takes your hand as she looks into your eyes. “I cannot express my thanks enough for what you have done for Prince Loki. He is my childhood friend and I was absolutely devastated when I found out he was missing!”

 

You look at the Noblewoman through low skeptical lids. “I was only doing what was right.”

 

“You have a kind soul. I am Hilde. It is so nice to officially meet you.”

 

“You may call me the Didaza.”

 

Hilde returns to face the other women at the table. “I think you all owe this woman an apology!” She scolds them.

 

“A-Ah yes of course! We are truly sorry for our insolence.” One says.

 

You chuckle. “Do not lose sleep over it.” You say as you return the bowl of soup to you lips.

 

“Do you not use spoons?” Hilde asks innocently, pointing to one of the utensils.

 

“The little mirror? Why would I use that when putting the bowl to one’s lips is more efficient?”

 

She smiles at you, swallowing a small spoonful of soup. “You are quite funny!”

 

“But I am serious!”

 

Giggles erupt around the table causing the Didaza to frown in slight irritation as she takes another sip of the soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im like..10 chapters ahead in my notes. when i do this i notice i write way less, so more frequent updates for you all! yaaaay!


	28. Subtle Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and the little girl meet a new friend and identify a new enemy.

The midday winter sun shines brightly into your bedchambers.

 

“Didaza! Can you believe that the children my age here do not know what predator versus pray is? They all sound so excited that we all scheduled a game after I get these stupid wool cloths — ow!”

 

You pick at the strange Asgardian fruit on the table. A decent lunch, but you would prefer your soup.

 

“Miss, my apologies, you must try your best to keep still!” The servant pleads as she wraps a measuring cloth around Asha’s waist.

 

“I’m sorry!” The little girl looks back to you. “The kids here are so nice! Except this one girl. She is really snooty because my cloths aren’t as nice as hers; thats what one of the girls told me.”

 

You chuckle as you watch the seamstress write numbers on her arm. “I can relate, little one.”

 

“She is a snake because she is nice to me when people are watching, but when there is no-one around her snake venom comes out!”

 

The Didaza nods. “They seem to have a lot of those kinds around here.”

 

Asha grins back at you. “Ah, so you’ve met one too. Have you made any other friends?”

 

“I’ve met new people, but I wouldn’t call them friends.”

 

The servant girl does one last loop around Asha’s wrist. “Alright miss, I am done.” She then looks to you. “It is your turn now.”

 

The little girl jumps down from the stool and climbs on your bed, eyes wide as she watch the servant measure you for your cloths.

 

The Didaza watches her every move. “You introduced yourself as our servant, yes?”

 

The servant girl nods as she continues her handiwork. She in the mid of her teens, but the daily grind her work makes her seem well into her adult years.

 

“That is correct.”

 

“What exactly does a servant do?”

 

The domestic helper stops for a moment before continuing. “We help make your time comfortable within the Asgardian Palace. Whatever you need, I will do my best to provide.”

 

“I see. What is your name?”

 

The servant looks up at you with a smile. “Thyra.”

 

Asha grins. “Thyra! Do you know what predator versus prey is?”

 

You laugh. “Little one, I’m afraid Asgardians aren’t familiar with that game.”

 

The little girl pouts.

 

The helper jots down another number before stepping back. “All finished. I shall take these measurements to the seamstress’s wing, and your closet will be ready in two days.”

 

“Two days? That is so quick!” You gasp.

 

Thyra chuckles. “We have a whole team dedicated in providing the finest cloths in an efficient manner.”

 

You place a hand on her shoulder. “You must take me to them so I can give them my thanks!”

 

The servant eyes widen in confusion. “T-That is not necessary my Lady — “

 

“Oh but it is! Do you all not receive gratitude on the regular? How barbaric is this place? You must lead the way, I insist.”

 

Asha is already tugging on Thyra’s hand to lead her out the door. “My Mama says its important to give appreciation! Let’s go!”

 

Thyra smiles. “Of course.”

 

—

 

The youngest Prince lazily walks down the hall from the gardens with Hilde stepping in tune.

 

“I’ve found a book that might be to your interest.” The Noblewoman chirps.

 

Loki looks down at her, his eyebrow quirking in interest. “What is it about?”

 

Hilde returns a bright grin. “It is this wonderful fairytale from Alfheim about exotic magicks of an ancient time.”

 

The Prince’s eyes light up. “Hm, perhaps.”

 

“Wonderful! Once we pass my bedchambers I shall lend you it — “

 

“Is that Nyokufi?” A child yells as she hugs the Prince’s leg, causing him to almost fall over.

 

Hilde looks on with wide eyes as she tries to steady the man. “Your Highness, are you alright?” She asks, eyeing the little girl with sharp eyes.

 

“I am fine. Brat, it is nice to see you as well. Where is your owner?” Loki says with a playful snarl as he pats Asha’s head.

 

“Right here, Nyokufi. I hope you didn’t miss me too much.” You smirk as you walk next to Thyra.

 

Hilde sends you a grin. “Lady Didaza, it is so nice to see you again!”

 

Your smirk melts away. “Likewise.” You lie.

 

The Noblewoman bends slightly as she looks at Asha. “I’m afraid we haven’t met officially. What is your name?”

 

“Asha.” She says quietly.

 

“What a beautiful name! I am Hilde, it is very nice to meet you.”

 

Asha looks the woman up and down before looking at the Didaza. You look at Asha with a sly knowing smile on your face.

 

Thyra watches the interaction from an appropriate distance.

 

The little girl subtlely quirks her lips at Hilde while still looking up at you. The Didaza responds by pouting her lips as well and nodding slightly.

 

Asha then looks up at the woman with a smile that wreaks of mischief. “Nice to meet you too, Chichikufi!”

 

Loki lets out a huge snort before covering his mouth. The action proves useless as laughter still bleeds through his fingers.

 

“E-Excuse me?” Hilde looks at the Prince with a confused face. “I remember her calling me that before, whatever does it mean?”

 

“Undercooked chicken.” You say with a bored tone, looking at your nails.

 

The Noblewoman faces turns red as she covers her mouth in embarrassment. She looks to the Prince for help, but he is too busy with his giggle fit.

 

“Your Highness!” She squeals.

 

Loki wipes a tear from his eye as he regains his composure. “My apologies. Witch, control your pet.”

 

Asha hides behind your thigh, eyeing Hilde with alert suspicion. You run your fingers through the child’s hair as you eyes are sharp upon your Prince.

 

“I will when she needs controlling.” You reply without a miss of beat.

 

Lokis eyebrow quirks in suspicion of your tone. “You don’t think right now is an opportunity?”

 

A smirk returns to your face. “No, not right now.”

 

Silence returns as tension rises.

 

Loki glares the Didaza with a dangerous intensity.

 

The Didaza watches back with eyes that question his authority.

 

Asha squints her eyes at Hilde, silently noting the small mischievous smile that arises on the woman’s face.

 

“L-Lady Didaza, I am truly sorry for the interruption, but we must get going if we are to thank the seamstresses. The lock shop up soon!” Thyra squeals as she cannot bare the tense atmosphere any longer.

 

“Thank the seamstresses for doing their jobs? Is that even necessary?” Hilde perks up behind Loki.

 

“For those raised within a civilized culture, yes.” You say, not looking at the woman.

 

Hilde steps back as the redness returns to her face.

 

“Ah yes, we best be on our way.” You nod at Thyra. “Please, go ahead.”

 

Asha and the Didaza follows Thyra as the nervous servant scampers away.

 

“It was nice seeing you two!” You throw over your shoulder as you continue down the hall.

 

Hilde watches Loki watch you turn the corner. She clears her throat for his attention.

 

“The Didaza is quite..Unrefined.” She whispers cautiously.

 

The Prince turns to face the woman, his eyes going from genuine confusion to knowing.

 

“Ah, I see.” He smirks.

 

Hilde tilts her head in confusion. “Hm?”

 

“Nothing, let us continue for that interesting book of yours.”


	29. Servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and little girl give their shocking gratitude.

“Lady Didaza, can you speak to other people using your mind?” Thyra squeaks.

 

You cackle out a laugh before smiling at the young servant. “Of course not. Why do you ask?”

 

“Back there, you and Lady Asha were speaking without words. It was quite a spectacular sight!”

 

Asha chuckles as she grabs and swings Thyra’s hand. “It wasn’t speaking using minds! It was just…” She stops as she looks for the correct term. “Opeyeni talk!”

 

“Huh?”

 

You giggle at the girl’s genuine confusion. “It’s just talking without talking. Asha was making sure that the chichikufi was in fact the woman I did not stand well with.”

 

Thyra looks down at Asha in amazement. “How did you know?”

 

“We were talking about it while you were doing our measurements! You must pay attention.” The little girl shrugs.

 

The servants looks between the Didaza and Asha, eyes wide in astonishment. “That is quite amazing!”

 

“I have a feeling that we are correct in our judgement of that woman.” You shrug.

 

Asha nods. “She sends shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.”

 

“A friend of mind serves for Lady Hilde. She is not a very nice woman behind closed doors.” Thyra mumbles after looking around the hall for any listeners.

 

“Of course. When Asha and I both arrived, she treated us with less respect because the hall was as empty as her soul.” You snicker.

 

Asha cackles out as Thyra muffles her giggles through her hands.

 

The group make their way through the Asgardian palace as they laugh and bond with each other, trading cultural traditions and gossip.

 

Venturing deeper into the servants wing of the castle, the halls become busier as domestic helpers bustle around carrying out their jobs.

 

They stop to curtsy you. You curtsy back, causing them to look at genuine confusion.

 

“Lady Didaza — “

 

“Please, just call me Didaza.”

 

“Yes, of course. Didaza, you do know you do not have to show us respect like that.”

 

You give another passing servant a curtsy, earning you a small smile. “But I do.”

 

Asha is following your actions, giggling at the faces of bewilderment.

 

Thyra huffs out a chuckle at how awkward the Royal Guests look as they curtsy before knocking on a meek wooden door.

 

A middle aged woman with lovely ornaments in her grey streaked hair peeks her head out.

 

“I have some measurements for the Royal Guest’s closet.” Thyra says as she hands over the papers.

 

The woman takes the note and begins to close the door. “Thank you.”

 

“Wait! They also came to tell you and your team something.”

 

Color drains from her face as she looks up at you. The woman slowly opens the door and looks down at the ground as she curtsies.

 

“Yes madam? How many I help you?”

 

Asha runs to take the woman’s hand to place it on her forehead. “Thank you!”

 

The woman looks down at the little girl in shock and confusion, before looking up at you. “I-I am afraid I do not understand.”

 

The Didaza gives the woman a small smile as she curtsies. “Thyra has told me that our closet will be ready in two days and I had to come down and give you and your team my thanks face to face.”

 

The seamstress’ mouth is drops open in shock before regaining her composure. She opens the door wider to reveal a small crowd of women working at their desk. They’re so involved in their work that the head seamstress has to clear her throat for their attention.

 

They look up and immediately bow at the sight of you.

 

“A Royal Guest has something to say to us.” The woman bellows to her team.

 

You curtsy back and the room erupts in whispers. “I just came to give my sincere gratitude to you all. I know how much work it takes to create a piece of clothing, much less a whole closet! Thank you all so much.”

 

Asha nods. “Yes! Thank you!”

 

The seamstresses all smile at you as they nod in acknowledgement.

 

“It will be such an honor serving you both. Thank you for genuine kindness.” An elderly woman says before returning to her desk.

 

The head seamstress looks at you as the rest of the women get back to work. “We will have someone send up the finished pieces as soon as they are finished. Is there any special requests you would like to make?”

 

The Didaza shrugs. “I am not too well versed in Asgardian clothing. You look like a stylish woman, I shall place my trust in you.”

 

“Thank you very much.” The woman says as she covers the blush on her cheek, her bracelet rattling in the process.

 

You and Asha curtsy and leave the seamstress to her work, Thyra following right behind you.

 

On the other side of the door, servants has stopped to look at what was going on.

 

You give them all a grin and they all smile back at you.

 

“Is there anything else you would like to do?” Thyra asks you.

 

The Didaza looks up at the ceiling to think before smiling as something pops in her head.

 

“Are there any giant pots that aren't being used?”


	30. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is among the air with the Prince and the Didaza.

The Prince knocks on your bedchamber’s door and waits.

 

He knocks again when there is no answer.

 

“Witch, I demand you open this door right this instant.” He snarls.

 

Again, he is greeted with silence.

 

“Why are you enraged at me?”

 

Playfulness seeps into his voice. “I did not know you were the jealous type.”

 

Loki huffs out a sigh when the silence lingers.

 

“Fine. I will leave you to your childish ways.” He says before he stalks off.

 

A beat passes, and he’s back at your door.

 

“Witch, tell me why you are angry with me!” He whines slightly.

 

No answer.

 

The Prince huffs his chest out in irritation. “I will be at the training grounds when you are ready to speak!”

 

He turns to walk away and bumps his head onto a floating cauldron.

 

You chuckle as he groans in pain. “I’ve told you before, you should watch where you are going.”

 

Loki looks between you and the floating giant pot encompassed with a white energy. “Why do you have that?”

 

“Because I wanted it. Who were you talking to?” You say, shooing him away so you can enter into your room.

 

The Prince follows right after you, closing the door. “I _thought_ I was talking to you.”

 

The Didaza uses her magicks to set the cauldron softly onto the floor.

 

“Where is Asha?”

 

“With Thyra.” You sit on the bed with both hands clasped together on top of your crossed legs. “You wanted to speak with me, _myuro?”_

 

The Prince watches the cloth fall in a way that shows your legs and he feels his body tremble is sudden want.

 

“Loki.”

 

His eyes travels to your face as he is brought back to reality. “I wanted to tell you that your attitude earlier was absolutely unacceptable.” He snarls.

 

The Didaza blinks. “What attitude?”

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about, don’t you dare play foolish!”

 

You get up from your seat to slowly circle the Prince. “I am afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Why do you like being so irritating!?”

 

You stop behind him and wrap your arms around his chest. “Because it is quite fun!” You giggle into his ear.

 

Loki turns to face you with aggravation still evident on his face but stays quiet as he studies you intensely.

 

“What are you looking for?” You tease quietly, slowly bring your face to his.

 

“Oh shut up.” Loki says with a roll of his eyes before closing the space between you and him.

 

You smile as you feel your Prince deepen into the kiss, pulling you closer into his embrace.

 

“Wait.” Loki says after regrettably peeling his lips away from yours.

 

“Is this some sort of revenge?” You whisper, irritated.

 

Your Prince chuckles. “Somewhat. Do you hold jealously over Hilde?”

 

The Didaza looks at the him with a blank face. A couple beats of silence passes before you are holding your stomach and howling with laughter.

 

“Jealous?! Jealous of what!?” You scream in between laughs.

 

The Prince is unfazed as he studies you. “You do not seem to like her.”

 

“Because she has more faces than the moon!” You say as you wipe the tears from your eyes.

 

“So you are not jealous?”

 

“No. Why would I be?”

 

“Because she may have the attention of a certain Prince.” He says with a slight hiss.

 

The Didaza frown as the joke seems to become slightly more serious. “If a certain Prince wants to go backwards with his love affairs, then I will not stop him.” You hiss back.

 

Loki crosses his arms as he looks at you, a smirk tugging at his lips. “This is a love affair?”

 

You stumble over your words. “I-I did not say that. Do not put words in my mouth.”

 

He hums as he takes your arm and pull you into him once more, this time kissing your forehead.

 

The Prince and Didaza hold each other in silence.

 

For a moment, you both are brought back to a simpler time to the beach on Midgard. The winds would be calm at this time of the day and the only thing head is the waves crashing on the beach.

 

“Brother?”

 

And then you are pulled back to reality.

 

Loki groans and you sigh in annoyance as you both regrettably pull away from each other.

 

“What is it, Thor.”

 

The eldest brother looks everywhere in the room except you. The Didaza can smell the uneasiness off of the burly man’s skin.

 

“We are about to begin training. I was told you were here.” He says the last word with a drop in pitch.

 

“I am in no mood for — “

 

“Training?” You perk up. “I would love to see you in a brawl that doesn’t include me at the receiving end.” You chuckle.

 

Loki looks at you as the fire in his pride is reignited. He looks to Thor with a smirk. “Ready my daggers.”

 

“Wonderful! I shall go find Asha.” The Didaza claps in excitement as she walks to the exit.

 

You place a hand on your hips as you look at Thor who still stands by the door. His eyes follow your movement, drinking in your body that is covered in light cloths.

 

“You are in my way.”

 

The eldest Prince mumbles a brief apology and scurries to the side, letting you pass through.

 

His mind goes blank as he watches you sway down the hall.

 

“I will give you a pass this one time because the woman is appealing to the eyes and is walking around nearly naked.” Loki says, snapping Thor back into reality.

 

“My apologies, brother — “

 

“But do it again.” Loki snarls as he exits your bedchambers. “And your head will roll.”

 

Thor gulps and he follows his younger brother down the hall. “Understood.”


	31. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince readies himself for a friendly battle as words are exchanged.

“Ah, the pair finally shows up!” Volstagg booms as the Asgardian Princes enter the room.

 

Thor shoots the big man a big grin while Loki just nods.

 

“Aye. Today we will have a few spectators on my brother’s request.” Thor says as he readies his practice armor.

 

Fandral whistles. “You wish to showcase your loss to the charming Lady Hilde?”

 

The youngest Prince rolls his eyes. “Do not speak false prophecies. It is not her.”

 

Hogun tilts his head. “Who will join us then?”

 

“His savior.” Thor mumbles.

 

The warriors in the room grow silent as they look at each other.

 

Loki frowns at the tension. “What is it?”

 

They trade looks with each other. Thor sighs as he breaks the silence. “The Noblewomen discuss their worries with the Asgardian Kingdom associating themselves with someone so…coarse with our ways.”

 

“And I should care about women who gossip for a living because?”

 

“Because stories travel! I haven’t met the woman and she seems so vulgar.” Sif perks.

 

“Well you are a fool for being so easily swindled by scandals.” Loki spats.

 

Thor sighs as he places a hand on the youngest Prince’s shoulder. “Brother, you have an image to uphold. It would be wise if you kept your contact with the wild woman behind closed doors.”

 

The warriors behind him nod as he speaks.

 

“Perhaps obtain a more honorable woman, a Lady Hilde of some sorts, for purposes more public.”

 

The longer the Prince let the words marinate in his mind, the bigger the rage inside his chest grows. He looks his brother in the eyes with a calm face.

 

“You want me to make the Didaza my secret whore?”

 

Thor looks at everything in the room except for his brother as he stalls for an adequate response. He is about to speak, but he interrupted by a child’s laughter.

 

The Didaza enters the room as she converses happily with Thyra and Asha.

 

The little girl gasps at the sheer size of the practice battlefield, spinning around with wide eyes.

 

“Great Didaza, this room is so big!” She squeals as she falls back first onto the floor.

 

You take a gander around the space. “Indeed. The purpose is a waste, though. This room would be more useful as farming area.”

 

“Nyokufi!” Asha cheeps as she skips the group. She is about to hug his leg as usual, but stops at the sight of strangers.

 

“Gazkufi.” She says cautiously as she eyes Thor behind Loki’s leg.

 

The eldest Prince ignores the child as Volstagg puts a hand on his shoulder. “She holds a child with no father as well?”

 

“She is not my kin.” You say with an authoritative boom as you walk to the warriors, Thyra following close behind. “She is my student as I am her teacher.”

 

Volstagg gulps as his face turns red. “My apologies, I did not mean to assume. You both look alike — “

 

“All is well.” You say with a slight twitch in your eye. “I recognize you all as the group that returned Loki to Asgard. It is pleasure to meet you all.”

 

Thor eyes his younger brother as the rest give you an uneasy smile and nod.

 

The Didaza shoots Loki a genuine smile before it morphs into slight concern. “Is everything well?”

 

The youngest Prince eyes swirl with a controlled rage that he hides when the attention is on him. Not looking at you, he gives a curt nod before readying his armor without a word.

 

Asha looks up at you in confusion as you reply with a shrug.

 

One look at the Asgardian warriors, and you quirk an eyebrow and small smile. “I shall watch from the stands. Please give me a good game to watch.”

 

They all nod, not looking at you.

 

With a slight chuckle to yourself you softly hold on to Asha’s hand and make your way to the spectator’s area.

 

The little girl hasn’t taken her cautious eyes off the warriors.

 

“What just happened?” Thyra whispers to you.

 

“It seems as words were exchanged on my character and my Nyokufi has taken some offense.” You chuckle as you take a seat.

 

Thyra stands next to you. “How do you know that?”

 

You shrug as you place your chin on your head, studying how the Prince straps his armor with a quiet rage. He tightens the belts with vigor as the rest chat idly.

 

“Didaza things.”

 

“I hope Nyokufi wins.” Asha grumbles as she takes the seat next to you.

 

“I hope so too, little one.” You chuckle as you pat her shoulder.

 

The Didaza looks to the servant girl with a tilt of head in genuine confusion. “How come you have’t taken a seat? You must be tired from walking all day!”

 

Thyra widens her eyes. “It is code that servants do not sit with who they serve.”

 

“Sit if you wish.” You say with a roll of your eyes. “I will never get used to this culture.”

 

The servant looks small as she takes a seat next to Asha. “How are there no servants where you come from?”

 

“Because everyone serves the community they live in. You cannot rely on other people if you are not reliant yourself.”

 

Thyra eyes sparkle as she listens to you.

 

“People can count on me to fulfill my role as the Didaza. In turn, I rely on Asha’s mother to provide me with faraway goods or a doctor to heal me if I am sick. It is a tradeoff and every role is important to the survivability of the whole group.”

 

“I would love to visit!”

 

“And we would love to have you — “

 

You groan.

 

Thyra cocks her head to the side until she looks behind you and watch the source of your distaste to enter the room.

 

“Didaza!” Hilde coos. “What a lovely surprise!”

 

You turn and give her a weak smile. Behind her you see a young nervous girl, no older than Asha, follow the Noblewoman from a couple of feet behind.

 

“Asha, wonderful to see you too.”

 

“Eh.” The young girl replies dryly, not looking at her.

 

Hilde is about to give another greeting, but the light airy smile turns into a heavy grimace. “Why are _you_ sitting?”

 

Thyra jumps slightly when she sees the Noblewoman’s scolding eyes on her. She starts to mumble apologies, but the Didaza’s authoritative voice stops her.

 

“If the girl wishes to sit, then sit she _shall_.”

 

Hilde jumps slightly at the slight fierceness of your stance before regaining her composure as she smoothes out her dress.

 

“I shall ask Prince Thor and the rest if I am able to view their practice brawl. I hope you don’t mind another person cheering on with you!”

 

You look forward. “Not at all.”

 

The Noblewoman gives you a smile and makes her way toward the group of fighters, her servant following close behind.

 

“Thank you so much.” Thyra whispers to you, her voice full of authenticity.

 

The Didaza returns a smile. “It is no problem.”

 

You watch as Hilde whisper harshly at her servant, causing the girl to fall back to her original position farther away.

 

“I just wish I can help your friend.”

 

Thyra deflates as she watches as the young girl tremble behind Hilde.

 

The Didaza watch as the Noblewoman chat with the brawlers, laughter filling the hall. Hilde oozes charisma that has the warriors laughing and enjoying her company.

 

You try your best to sit tall with a heavy chest as the laughter is replaced with whispers and sideway glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood forever: asha saying 'eh' as a greeting


	32. Round One

Hilde is obviously uncomfortable as she sits next to Asha.

 

“Go Nyokufi!” The child screams with vigor, causing the Noblewoman to jump in her seat.

 

Her servant looks away to the wall to hide her small laughter.

 

“What is your name, little one?”

 

The servant eyes widen is fear and trembles as she bows. “My name is Inge, my Lady.”

 

The Didaza stands and curtsies back. “Thank you for your service, Inge. You have a strong soul.”

 

Asha lets out a giggle at the sly jab to the Noblewoman.

 

“T-Thank you, my Lady!” Inge squeals, looking at the sitting servant in pleasant shock. Thyra returns a huge grin as she nods vigorously.

 

Hilde smooths out her dress as she smiles at you. “Oh Didaza, there is no need — “

 

“We’ve had this conversation before.”

 

The Noblewoman frowns. “I understand that you are foreign to Asgardian values, but you must soon figure out how things work around here, lest you look like a fool!”

 

“Ah, so be it.” You say with a straight tone.

 

Hilde is stumbling over her words looking for a retort, but is interrupted with a bang from the battlefield.

 

Loki is on one side of the arena and Volstagg on the other.

 

Asha screams again, the Noblewoman squeaking in fright.

 

“This fight will be one safe round, victory is granted to the one who lays their weapon onto the opponents chest.” Fandral bellows.

 

The fighters crouch slightly as they ready their starting positions.

 

“Begin!”

 

Volstagg yells out a war cry as he swings his gigantic mallet at Loki.

 

The Prince rolls to the side before he is hit and sprints toward the huge man with the dagger out only to be blocked by big metal-plated forearm.

 

Volstagg raises Loki by the collar and throws him into the arena wall.

 

Thor, Sif, and Hogun jump at the impact.

 

Hilde stands as she gasp.

 

“Get up!” Asha yells, causing the standing woman to flinch again.

 

A small smirk begins to grow on the Didaza’s face.

 

Volstagg lets out a hearty chuckle as he walks to the fallen body. “Well that was rather quick.” He raises his mallet above the seemingly comatose Prince.

 

“Lets end this so the next round can begin — “

 

Loki’s body moves fast off the ground, too slow for big Volstagg to react, and pokes him in the chest with the puny dagger.

 

“Good idea.” He says with smirk before dropping the weapon.

 

Asha stands on her chair cheering and screaming. “Yes!”

 

Hilde stands and claps with a huge grin on her face.

 

You stand with your hands on your hips and a smirk on your face. “You stole my trick, the one I used during Uimodo!” You call out to him.

 

The youngest Prince makes his way towards you with a big grin. “I have no clue what you are talking about.”

 

“Playing foolish now? Look at you, stealing another one. If only you would _steal_ some skills in dancing!”

 

“Oh shut up and congratulate me, woman.”

 

“Congratulate you on doing the bare minimum? You must impress me if you want praise.” You giggle.

 

Hilde watches quietly as she squeezes her fabric on her dress.

 

Asha pats Loki’s head when she jumps to a chair closer to him. “Good job, Nyokufi!

 

“Thank you, little brat.”

 

Thor appears next to Loki, placing a congratulatory hand on his shoulder. “Good fight, brother.”

 

The youngest Prince gives his older brother a small smile and nod.

 

“Didaza, do you brawl?” Hilde perks up.

 

You watch her with a careful eye. “I might. Why?”

 

“Prince Loki has done a marvelous job fighting, yet you are not unfazed. I wonder what you are capable of!”

 

“I am capable of a lot.”

 

A small wicked smile appears on the Noblewoman’s face. “How about she show us then? Fight our greatest warrior, Thor.”

 

The Prince looks at Hilde with angry eyes. “What are you saying?”

 

Thor chuckles darkly. “I agree! You have a lot of talk. How about you back it up with a brawl with no safety guards. Fight until you cannot fight anymore!”

 

“That is not wise.” You say softly.

 

“She is correct.” Loki cuts in. “There is no need for that.”

 

Thor rolls his eyes. “Then you have no honor, Witch.”

 

“That is enough, you idiotic — “

 

“No.” You say as you place a hand on your Prince’s chest. You hop over the fence that separates spectator and brawler.

 

The Didaza calmly saunters to the arena. “If he wants an all out brawl, then he shall have it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short.
> 
> im on vacation in barbados, where my family is originally from! i feel like loki cursing and swatting all these flies away lmao


	33. Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between the eldest Prince and Didaza commences.

The youngest Prince bounces his leg as he sits in the spectator area.

 

Hilde places a hand on his leg in an effort to calm him. “The Didaza seems talented. She will be fine!”

 

Loki glares at the woman’s hand before shaking it off. “Why would you offer such an incredibly stupid idea?”

 

“I did not know Prince Thor would take it to such lengths — “

 

“Save it.” The Prince spats as he continues to bounce his leg.

 

Thyra and Inge look away as the hide they laughs.

 

“Do no worry, Nyokufi. If Thor is lucky, maybe the Didaza will leave him alive.”

 

The surrounding Asgardians gasp as they look at the child with wide eyes.

 

Asha shrugs. “What? She is the Didaza for a reason!”

 

You look at the assortment of weapons that stand before you.

 

Sif looks to you. “What do you usually fight with?”

 

“A spear.”

 

“A spear against Thor?” Fandral snorts. “This will be a quick one! Shall I call the healer wing for you ahead of time?”

 

You mock his laugh. “Indeed, I have a feeling that I shall acquire a mild scratch or two.”

 

Fandral’s frowns as it is Hogun’s turn to snort. “I like you. I shall be rooting for your victory.”

 

The Didaza smiles at the quiet man as she stretches and twirls the spear around as a warm up.

 

You watch as Thor does the same, but with a huge battle axe.

 

“This round will be an out all battle, a winner will be crowned when the opponent is unable to move.”

 

You quirk an eyebrow as you ready your warrior stance. On the other side, Thor does the same with a hard face.

 

“Last chance, Gazkufi.”

 

“Your blood will stain this room.” Thor snarls.

 

The younger Prince stands as his anxiety peaks.

 

Asha picks her ear, calm as the battle is about to unfold.

 

Thyra and Inge watch with wide eyes.

 

Hilde prays to the stars that her problem is taken care of with this battle.

 

“Begin!”

 

Thor sprints to you, ready to swing.

 

The Didaza waits.

 

The eldest Prince swings his axe down, and you dodge with a cartwheel to side.

 

He delivers a flurry of slow powerful strokes of his strength and you dodge every single one with either a flip or cartwheel, dancing around on the arena.

 

“Haha! Look at her face.” Asha points.

 

Everyone in the room looks closely to see that the Didaza is laughing merrily as she evade Thor’s swings.

 

Loki clicks his tongue. “Quit playing around Witch, this is serious!”

 

Thor grits his teeth as his swings become more fast and forceful as he feels his ego being threatened by the laughing woman.

 

“Fight back, you weak uncivilized Witch!” He bellows.

 

The Didaza sucks her teeth playfully as she continues to evade. “It is not nice to call names when you are losing.”

 

The eldest Prince screams as he winds his axe back and smacks you hard with the side of the weapon, knocking you back a considerable distance.

 

Loki feels his entire body go cold.

 

Thor laughs as you struggle to get up. “I knew you were all talk! Is there no such thing as pride and honor where you’re from? Well, welcome to Asgard!”

 

“Asha, you said she conquered armies?! Why is she having a hard time?!” The youngest prince screeches.

 

The little girl watches with a bored face. “She is holding back.”

 

“For _what?”_

 

Asha shrugs, still unfazed.

 

You’re still on your knees as blood drips from your mouth.

 

“I do not want to kill my brother’s concubine, so I am giving you one chance to leave with you life.” He says as he stands over you.

 

The Didaza jerks her up at the eldest Prince. “C-Concubine? That is all you see me as? A petty whore?”

 

“Of course! You bring disgrace to the Asgardian Kingdom and my brother is too foolish to see it.”

 

You look at your Prince who is yelling obscenities at you as he shakes the barrier that cages him in.

 

“Get up you filthy Hut Witch! What are you doing!? Get up you idiot!”

 

You look at Asha next to him. She stands on her seat, watching you with her arms crossed.

 

“This is taking too long, Great Didaza.”

 

You chuckle. Of course she would say that, she has seen you in battle before. You’ve let the demons that haunt you gain control and kill right before her very eyes.

 

You look down at the spear in your hands. It would be so easy. 

 

To kill a man that has given you nothing but a hard time would be so damn _easy,_ all you would have to do is give into the darkness that lies within you.

 

But now, you do not want to kill. You do not want your Prince to see you as the monster you really are.

 

The Didaza squeeze the spear as she does a slow sweeping kick, causing Thor to jump back.

 

He shrugs. “You made your choice to die today? So be it.”

 

The opponent changes his grip on his hammer as he begins to charge one big final blow.

 

You stand up and close your eyes, feeling for the energy that exist on these foreign lands.

 

It responds quickly and eagerly, engulfing your whole body as a white staticky and sending you high into the air. Your eyes open and the ancient energy covers your pupil.

 

Winds start to form in the huge arena and mayhem to start. Things start flying all around as the winds move faster and faster.

 

Amongst the chaos, the Great Didaza looks otherworldly as she gazes down on Thor.

 

As if a God is looking down on an measly ant.

 

You aim your spear at your victim, and with a scream that sound immensely disordered, you throw the spear laced with your ancient energy.

 

None of the spectators can watch as the weapon flies at Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 200 kudos?? holy shiiiiiiiit you guys keep me going when you comment, bookmark, and kudos! i love when y'all talk to me lol you are all so damn funny and great.
> 
> until next time! (tomorrow cause im so ahead in writing lol)


	34. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A winner is crowned and words are exchanged.

The Didaza releases her magicks, and floats down to the ground.

 

One by one, spectators look at the battlefield.

 

Thor stands as he realizes that he still unharmed. He looks to the Didaza with a smirk on his face.

 

“All of that, and you still missed?” He exclaims as he readies battle axe again.

 

The eldest Prince tries to walk forward, but something hinders him from taking another step.

 

Your light laughs fill the arena. “No, I hit my target.”

 

Asha laughs as she points. “A boar caught in a trap!”

 

The rest of the spectators follows the child’s arm to see that Thor’s cape is wedged to the floor by your spear. It is quite deep into the arena floor, preventing it’s victim to move from that spot.

 

“You are unable to fight.” You look at the Warriors Three. “That makes me the winner, correct?”

 

Volstagg stares at her with wide eyes. “She is correct.”

 

“This is trickery!” Thor bellows as he attempts to pull away from the spear. “I demand a rematch!”

 

“I’ll think about it after my nap.” The Didaza says as she lazily exits the arena.

 

Loki watches you drag your feet out the room.

 

Anger flows through him as he sees you wipe your bloodied mouth with part of your skirt. He glares at Thor as he claw at the spear, his comrades running to aid him.

 

Asha tugs on his armor. “See? I told you.”

 

The younger Prince’s rage fades away for a moment as he looks at the young girl. He gives a chuckle as he pats her head.

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

Hilde watches with a straight face.

 

She forms rips on her dress as the force of her grip reaches new peaks.

 

—

 

“So she sleeps for a whole day?” Thyra asks as she walks hand in hand with Asha.

 

The little girl nods. “Sometimes longer, but she did not do much this time so I suspect she will be up by tomorrow midday.”

 

“Did not do much?” The servant parrots incredulously. “She did _a lot_ from my point of view! Where did she acquire such power?”

 

Asha shrugs. “Don’t ask that. She’ll get sad.”

 

Thyra gives a curt nod, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. “So what do you wish to do now?”

 

“Eat!” The little girl exclaims, pulling the older girl towards the scent of cooked food.

 

Thyra curtsies to all above her on the social hierarchy in the room while Asha pays them no mind as she head straight to the table of foreign meats, breads, and condiments.

 

The servant can do nothing but watch how Asgardians look at the young girl with disdain on their faces. A feeling of powerlessness washes over her, as the child doesn’t deserve such hostility.

 

Over the table, Asha sees Frigga and her two sons. She takes a couple breads and a variety of meats on the plate then makes her way over to the royal bunch with Thyra following behind.

 

Not wanting to interrupt the conversation so abruptly, the little girl gently hides behind the youngest Prince’s leg.

 

The adults continue to talk until the Allmother’s eyes travel down.

 

“Asha!” She says, holding her chest. “You gave me a little fright.”

 

Loki frowns as he looks down as well, slightly jumping at the sight. “I can usually tell when you’re near because of your loud laughing. What makes you so quiet?”

 

The little girl does not respond, as her alert eyes are fixated on the culprit as she stays behind Loki.

 

Frigga eyes squint at the eldest Prince.

 

Thor looks away, uninterested in the new guest that permeated the conversation,

 

Asha suddenly takes the Allmother’s hand a place it on her forehead.

 

“What’s this?” Frigga questions.

 

“It’s how Opeyeni children show respect for their elders.” Loki states softly as the child does the same to him.

 

The little girl looks up at Thor before returning her gaze to the Allmother and younger Prince.

 

“I made you both a meal.” She states happily as she hold up the bread and meat concoction.

 

Frigga and Loki both look at Thor and then each other before smiling at the young girl. The Allmother sends her a genuine smile as the Prince rolls his eyes playfully.

 

“Thank you for the offer, little brat, but we just ate.”

 

Asha shrugs. “Ok, I’ll save these for the Didaza.”

 

“Where is she?” Frigga perks up.

 

“Sleeping.”

 

“But it is still early!”

 

Asha eyes return on the eldest Prince. “It is normal.”

 

The Allmother quickly lands her gaze on her son, who still refuses to look at the little girl.

 

Loki sighs. “Alright. When she wakes, please tell the Witch that I would like a word with her.”

 

Asha nods then makes her way out the cafeteria. Thyra curtsies goodbye before jogging to the little girl to hold her hand.

 

Frigga waves goodbye then immediately turns to her eldest son, eyes hard and arms crossed.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Nothing.” Thor pouts as he crosses his arms as well.

 

The Allmother looks to her youngest son. “What did he _do_.”

 

“Almost kill our guest.”

 

“I did _not_ almost kill her.” Thor retorts. “She,” He stops to grimace. “Won anyways.”

 

Frigga lets out an ungraceful gasp before pulling herself together quickly, eyes glaring darkly at her eldest son. “You _battled_ our Royal Guest?! A _Lady_ might I add?!”

 

Thor snorts. “She is far from a lady, mother! Do you see the way she acts?”

 

“Oh would you get off your high horse you insufferable idiot! Do you see the way you act when the meats are being distributed? Far from elegant.” Loki snarls.

 

“Why does everyone refuse to tell the Witch about her presentation?”

 

The Allmother sighs. “That is her culture, Thor! You should be more tolerable.”

 

“He is just angry that a measly woman bested him in battle.” The younger Prince snickers.

 

Thor becomes red with anger. “The woman is a whore and I am the only one with enough backbone to tell her!”

 

Loki snickering stops as he steps closer to his older brother to look him in the face. “You told her _what?”_

 

Thor sizes his brother up. “That she is your whore and to go back home. Her presence isn't needed here.”

 

A beat of silence passes.

 

Then the eldest Prince is slammed into the nearest wall by a green wispy energy. His body is covered in wall rubble as Loki stands with his hands clasped behind his back, face neutral.

 

He turns and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. “I am in no mood to continue tonight’s dinner. If you need me, I shall be in my bedchambers.” He forces through his teeth.

 

The Allmother gives another sigh as she caresses her son’s cheek. “On a regular occasion, you would be barred to your room for a whole month.” She then looks at Thor as he struggles to remove himself from the rubble.

 

“However, I think this situation can be looked over.”

 

Loki gives Frigga a hug and darts out the room before the Allfather starts screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love frigga interacting with her family.


	35. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza begins to assimilate.

The sun has been high in the sky for hours, yet you only now rise.

 

You look around the empty room for any intruders, but your eyes land on the plate of breads and meats on the table. Next to it is a note.

 

‘Playin’ predator versus prey outside wit da pale kids! Clothes in kloset, breakfust next 2 dis. Nyokufi wants 2 speek 2 u.’

 

Signed Asha.

 

The Didaza chuckles at the child’s disastrous handwriting and constant misspellings.

 

You saunter over to the said closet and is greeted with a superb amount of dresses packed with warm wools and fashionable shoes that are able to withstand the towers of snow.

 

Something is different to your closet when compared to other Noblewomen attire.

 

All of your clothes are graced with a bright color palette that would look marvelous against your dark skin, unlike the muted neutral tones that other women would opt to wear.

 

Thor comments replay in your head. Yes part of his comment was because his pride was hurt at him losing, but it still rings true. The Asgardians are a conservative people, especially with their fashions. The thought of bringing dishonor to your Prince’s people makes your gut turn.

 

You smile at the memory of your Prince in his armor during his stay on Midgard. He truly did look so out of place.

 

So do you with your Opeyeni cloths.

 

The Didaza looks down at her ankle jewelry and bare feet.

 

“My jewels stay on.” You grumble to yourself.

 

—

 

The halls are graced with the sound of your tiny heels tapping on the ground.

 

The thick and long yellow skirt that drags on the ground is quite heavy, but there is an Asgardian elegance to it.

 

As you walk, people look at you with a wide eyes and then a smile. You smile back.

 

The staring has a different feel. It feels more pleasant, one where you don’t want to cower behind a corner.

 

There is a small sadness that fills you at the thought of your home clothes are not up to standard to the Asgardian way of life.

 

Still, you nod and smile to those who smile first until you reach your Prince’s chambers.

 

You knock.

 

A beat passes as you hold your breath.

 

You knock again, louder this time.

 

Your body returns straight again, nervousness encompassing your whole being. While they are just cloths covering your body, you can’t help but feel slightly insecure.

 

“Ugh, I am a grown woman! What do I care if he likes it or not?” You whisper harshly to yourself as you bang on the door.

 

Your shoulders slump as you pout.

 

“What is happening to me?” You grumble as you stomp down the hall.

 

You are the Great Didaza, not some little girl who flutters her eyes at the boy who caught the biggest fish. Why, if the warriors back home saw you now, they would be cackling on the floor!

 

The Didaza frowns as she pats the dress down.

 

Home.

 

“Why am I here?”

 

The Didaza is supposed to be in her hut, protecting her people. Yet you are here, prancing about as if you have no role.

 

Then your eyes widen.

 

A cold sweat breaks out on your body, the familiar feeling of absolute dread returns.

 

You shakily gather your skirts, and begin to jog down the hall.

 

—

 

The young Prince is resting on a bench in the gardens with a hefty book in his hands, the sounds of children playing fall deaf to his ears until he hears a deep sigh in his vicinity, causing him to be brought that reality.

 

“What is the matter, brat?”

 

“These kids are so _bad_ at predator verses pray!” Asha whines as she kicks the snow on the ground.

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “You expect children to understand a complex game in a mere ten minutes?”

 

“You got it quite quickly.”

 

“I am not a child!”

 

Asha snickers at the Prince’s outburst as she plays with her skirt. “You know? These wools are pretty fun once you get used to them.”

 

“I suppose.” Loki says as he returns to his reading.

 

There is a quietness that returns as the sound of the playing children grow more distant. The little girl looks at the Prince as she thinks. There is a wave of curiosity that covers her face as she looks deeper at the man.

 

“What is it.” Loki says, not looking up from his book.

 

“When are you and the Didaza going to get married?”

 

The Prince’s grasps on his book tightens a bit before he looks up at the girl with an irked face. “Never.”

 

“Do not lie. You like the Didaza.”

 

“I do, yes.”

 

Asha gasps before jumping up and down. “When are you going to create babies?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Loki says with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Ah. Okay.” The little girl says as she sits back down.

 

There is a tense silence as the Prince returns to his book.

 

“How do you get babies anyways?”

 

Loki slumps down in his seat and lets out a dramatic sigh. “Where is that forsaken Witch?!”

 

The Didaza lets out light laugh as she appears on the path behind the two.

 

“Ah, speak of the devil and she — “ The Prince stops mid-sentences when he turns around and see you.

 

“Didaza! You are wearing the heavy cloths too!”

 

You chuckle. “That I am. Do you like it?”

 

Asha nods vigorously and looks at the Prince next to her. “She is pretty, right?”

 

Loki looks down at his reading when he is jolted out of his staring. “I suppose.”

 

“Is that all I get?” You say as you sit next to him.

 

He shrugs.

 

Asha pouts as she gets up. “Nyokufi, stop telling lies! You said that you are going to make babies with the Didaza — !”

 

The Prince slams his book shut and shoots his hand for the girl’s mouth. “Do not mind the brat. The snow is making her crazy.”

 

You look at your Prince with wide eyes as you cross your legs. “Children, huh? You take me as the motherly type?”

 

“No because I never said — “

 

The little girl wiggles out of her captor’s hands. “He said he will start creating with you tomorrow!”

 

“You little _nuisance_!” Loki shrieks as he chases Asha around the bench.

 

Your cackles fill the air as you touch your Prince’s hand, causing him to let the little girl run down the path.

 

“Why did you let her get away?” He growls.

 

You pull him down to the seat next to you. “Tomorrow, huh? Such vigor!”

 

“Shut up.” Loki looks you up and down before returning to your eyes. “You look good.”

 

You roll your eyes. “Thank you, My Prince.”

 

“‘My Prince?’ That has a nice ring to it.” He smirks.

 

“Do not get too hype, Nyokufi. I am only trying to butter you up.” You snuggle his arm and rest your chin on his shoulder. “Because your precious Didaza needs a favor.”

 

Loki rolls his eyes and opens his book as a distraction from your breath on his neck. “What do you want, my precious Witch?”

 

You give him a small peck on the cheek. “Where is your observatory?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a wait my precious bbs, i was moving into my dorm! im settled now so back to schedule lmao


	36. Bifrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza and Prince visits Asgard's observatory.

The Prince dismounts his horse before giving his hand as helping aid. You take his hand and jump down as you look around.

 

“A rainbow bridge? Asgard is as dramatic as it’s youngest Prince.”

 

Loki mumbles in his native tongue to the horse, prompting the beast to stay where it stands. He then looks at you with small eyes.

 

“Thor told me what he said to you.”

 

The Didaza visibly deflates as she looks at the ground.

 

“My brother is a fool _._ Do you hear me? A _fool._ ”

 

The Prince grabs your chin softly, pushing your face up so that your eyes meets his. “If you listen to his words, you aren’t the annoyingly intelligent and astute woman I thought you were.”

 

You scoff. “Is this how you usually comfort people? By calling them an idiot?”

 

He returns a smirk. “Indeed.”

 

“You’re the absolute worst.”

 

Loki begins to pull you down the rainbow path with his hand in yours. “ _Indeed._ ”

 

The Didaza looks around in amazement.

 

The bridge connecting Asgard to it’s main mode of interstellar transportation is surrounded by the specs of distant galaxy, much more visible compared to Midgard.

 

Somewhere amongst those specs of light is your current home.

 

You continue to look around with childlike awe on your face for most of the walk until your eyes land on the Prince’s.

 

The Didaza tilts her head. “Were you looking at me this whole time?”

 

“Yes, I have.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So I cannot look at you?”

 

You chuckle. “Absolutely not. You must pay me in babies before you are allowed to gaze upon my beauty.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” He smirks deviously, wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

You shove his face away when you enter the glass ceiling observatory and see two beings talking.

 

“Father?”

 

“Ah, Loki and the Royal Guest.”

 

You give your signature ungraceful curtsy. “Hello.”

 

A man with golden eyes and your skin tone turns to face you and bows.

 

“Heimdall, this is the woman who saved Loki during his time on Midgard.”

 

You bow back, slightly relieved at the sight of someone who looks like you.

 

“When did you arrive?” The Gatekeeper asks as he studies you.

 

The King and Prince widen their eyes at Heimdall, pure shock encapsulating their faces.

 

“You mean you do not know?” Loki asks.

 

The Gatekeeper shakes his head. “This is the first time I’ve seen this woman.”

 

You looks to the Prince and King for an explanation, but they are too far gone in their confusion.

 

Heimdall looks at you when skeptical eyes. “Where are you from?”

 

“Midgard.”

 

“No.” Odin starts. “Where are you _really_ from.”

 

There is a tense silence that overcomes the Bifrost as all attention is on the Didaza.

 

“Why do you need to know?” You ask innocently.

 

“Because Heimdall, the All-Seeing Gatekeeper, notices every being who enters this realm. His first gaze upon you shouldn’t be face to face.” Loki replies with curious eyes.

 

You smile. “Ah! Remember the anti-magick herbs we picked a while back? It reduces your magicks output, making it so you are invisible to prying eyes.”

 

The Allfather squint his eye at you. “What are you doing with such items?”

 

“It makes really good soup!” The Didaza says as she clasps her hands together.

 

Odin looks you up and down before returning to his conversation with Heimdall.

 

You walk around the Bifrost, taking in the intricate art design that is on the metal wall. You place a finger on one of the lines, following it as you walk.

 

The Prince silently follows your movement.

 

A booming voice pulls you out of your trance.

 

“Lady Didaza. What is your profession on Midgard?”

 

“I am a,” You look up at Loki. “What is the word you use?”

 

“A Witch?” He smirks.

 

You shove his shoulder as you suck your teeth. “No!” You grumble some words in your natural tongue. “Magick wielder?”

 

“Magician?” Heimdall perks up.

 

The Didaza nods. “Yes! I am my village’s magician.”

 

“Ah.”

 

You continue to walk silently around the Bifrost, finger on the wall until you come to a sudden stop.

 

“I am finished.” The Didaza says as she turns to the Prince.

 

Loki raises an eyebrow. “That is all you wanted to do?”

 

You nod.

 

“All that energy for a skip in the Bifrost? You are quite odd.”

 

“I suppose.”

 

The Prince and Didaza bows to the Allfather.

 

Odin nods and watches the young pair leave the Bifrost bickering at each other.

 

"She is not lying."

 

Heimdall looks to at the King. "I agree. Though, she is very slick.”

 

The King raises an eyebrow at the Gatekeeper. “What do you mean?”

 

“I am not sure what she did, but she did _something;_ using it enough to get what she wanted, but not enough to alert normal onlookers.”

 

“So how did you notice?”

 

Heimdall looks up to the glass covered ceiling that shows the vast wonders of outer space. Odin follows his sight and squints his eyes at the image.

 

A path of white light is seen shooting up into the sky. It slowly fades away as time passes.

 

“Heimdall.” The King starts, his voice filled with quiet rage. “Is she Asgard’s enemy?”

 

The Gatekeeper shakes his head. “I do not think so.”

 

“No matter. Now that you know of her, be on high alert.” The Allfather says as he stalks out the Bifrost. “You keep an eye out on her, and I will make sure she does not rattle the cage too much.”


	37. Summons

You are back in your Opeyeni cloths as you sit on your bed cross legged, and stare at the cauldron that sits in the middle of your room.

 

The Didaza’s eyes move to the window, gazing at the falling snow.

 

Your pot is clean and is ready to use.

 

A sigh escapes your lips as try to remember the ingredients needed for this experiment. If Asgard is of redeeming, the idea of a town marketplace is marvelous idea.

 

You think back on how Oroya explained how trading works with a country’s currency.

 

Currency a certain Nyokufi should have plenty of!What is a few coin to a **\--**

 

A grimace overcomes your face.

 

_Prince._

 

You begin to play a simple beat on the outside of the cauldron as you think.

 

“Sunflower oil.” You begin on tune with the music. “Rosemary, parsley, bay leaf.”

 

It all begins coming back and the Didaza gets excited, bouncing and dancing around the giant pot. The energy around you begin to dance as well, causing everything on and around you to hover slightly.

 

“Cumin, yam, a splash of bird seeds!”

 

The beat you play becomes louder as the hole in your heart begin to fill with a moment of absolute joy. Your mother tongue begin to take over the song as the volume reaches a new peak.

 

“I got it!” You squeal, a cheerful sounding distortion overcoming your voice.

 

The Didaza looks around to find the items around her dancing as she was.

 

Giggles escapes your lips at the sight. Everything looks so happy!

 

And in this exact moment, so are you.

 

A hectic knock on the door brings you to reality, causing all the floating items to slam back to their original place.

 

The Didaza quickly pulls herself together before opening the door. “Thyra?” You say, still hearing the slight distortion in your voice.

 

The servant doesn’t notice as she quickly bounces from leg to leg. Her face is filled with anxiety as she reaches for your hand and pulls you down the hall.

 

“Thyra! What has happened?”

 

“The Allfather requested your presence immediately!”

 

You suck your teeth. “What does he want? I am busy.”

 

“Didaza!” Thyra gasps as she looks at you with wide eyes. “This is an honor, being summoned by the King himself!”

 

“I feel it is too early to call it that.”

 

The servant pouts as she turns the corner to find the door of the Grand Hall. She stops and quickly looks you over.

 

“Alright, you may enter. I will be outside.”

 

“You cannot come?”

 

Thyra gives you a small smile. “I forget that you are wondrously different. I will be right behind you.”

 

The Didaza smiles back and opens the door.

 

In the room is the Allfather and Allmother perched on their thrones with their two sons standing next to them.

 

You shoot your Prince a smile. He sticks his tongue out at you slightly, but his eyes are swirling with genuine happiness at your arrival.

 

Thor rolls his eyes at the sight.

 

Standing on the floor in front of the Royal Family is little Asha and next to her is Hilde.

 

The Noblewoman sends you a small smile as yours disappears.

 

You look behind at Thyra, who shrugs helplessly.

 

“Great Didaza!” Asha squeals at the sight of you. She quickly makes her way next to you as she eyes Hilde suspiciously.

 

You open your arms for a hug. “Do you have any idea what is going on?” You whisper into her ear.

 

“No, but the Chichikufi is here so it can’t be anything good.”

 

“Very well.” You look up to the Allfather with Asha’s hand in yours. “I am here.”

 

Thor and Hilde cringes at the bluntness of your greeting while Loki struggles to hide his smirk.

 

Odin frowns as his eye is hard on you. “Is this how you greet your superiors where you are from?”

 

“No one rules over me on my land.”

 

The Allfather tilts his head in cocky amusement. “Is that so? That makes this meeting even more imperative.”

 

“Is that so?” You parrot him. “What is the issue?”

 

“Asgard is a realm that prides itself on its culture. You, being a guest of the Royal Family and residing in the Royal Palace, must submit to this silent rule.”

 

The Didaza’s eyes watches Loki as his face contort from joy to dread.

 

Your grip on Asha’s hand tightens. “Understood.”

 

“Many has expressed concern on how you,” Odin pauses to look you up and down. “Carry yourself as a Lady and a guest of the Royal Palace. Thor and Lady Hilde can attest to that.”

 

“It is true.” The Noblewoman says as she places a hand on your shoulder. “The rumors about you are malicious!”

 

“You mean the same ones you started?” Asha grumbles under her breath.

 

Thor steps up. “You are my brother’s savior, but you do not carry yourself as it. It hurts your reputation as well as ours.”

 

“That being said,” The Allfather continues. “You and the child are ordered to attend lessons that teaches Asgardian values, as well as how to be an Asgardian Lady. If you do not accept, you are barred from any contact from this realm for eternity.”

 

Your Prince finally speaks. “Why must we pin our standards on a woman and child who has been here for less that a week! Mother, why is this happening? Why are you silent on this matter?”

 

“Hold your tongue, boy! I wanted to ban the strangers outright! It was your mother who came up with the idea of these lessons.” Odin bellows.

 

The eldest Prince rolls his eyes. “Enough is enough, Loki. You have been too blind on this matter. The Spring Gala soon approaches and we can’t have these two girls running around like savages! This is a very kind offer!”

 

“I was not treated like this when I was lost on Midgard!”

 

“Their standards are different than ours!” Thor yells back at full volume.

 

During the scuttle between the Princes, Hilde looks at you with sad eyes.

 

“I did not know this situation would turn out like this.” The Noblewoman sighs as she begins tearing up. “It is not right for your culture to be treated like this. Asgard can be quite intolerant at times, I would hate for you to stay around all this animosity!”

 

She then looks down at Asha. “Especially you, little one!”

 

“My name is Asha and _you_ will address me as such!”

 

Hilde steps back a bit at the little girl’s ferocity. “M-My apologies. It is not right for Asha to be around such behavior, as well as yourself.”

 

The Didaza watch through frightening low eyelids as Hilde pat her eyes with a handkerchief. “So you think the best solution would be to go home?”

 

“If I were in your shoes, I would.” The Noblewoman says in between small sniffles.

 

“I see. My Decision has been made.”

 

The Royal Family stops the bickering and return their attention to you.

 

Hilde sighs in relief. “I am so glad you understand. Your Highnesses, the Didaza has chosen to return — “

 

“I take your offer for these lessons, Odin.” You bellow over the Noblewoman.

 

“So do I!” Asha chirps.

 

Odin nods. “Very well. A teacher will visit your quarters and go over the details. This meeting is finished.” He stands and exits, with Thor and Frigga following right behind.

 

Loki looks utterly defeated as he gazes upon you as he follows his family out the hall.

 

You send your Prince a small smile and wave before turning to face Hilde.

 

“W-What? I thought y-you — “ The Noblewoman stutters.

 

“You thought wrong.” You say with a frightening grin. “My first priority on this realm is not what you think, so relax with this animosity. You were always annoying to me, but now you prove to be an obstacle.”

 

Hilde gasps as her face turns red. “H-How dare you! I had nothing to do — “

 

“Enough with the feigned innocence!” You hiss as you take a step forward. “You do not know of my origin! Cease playing with the unknown, lest you get hurt in ways you never thought possible!”

 

“Is that a _threat?”_ Hilde replies, slightly sizing you up.

 

The energy in the room begin to revive. “No. You wouldn’t want me to threaten you. _Take it as final warning._ ”

 

The Asgardian woman falls back and slightly trembles where she stands.

 

Asha tugs on your skirt. “Great Didaza, your voice is scaring the Chichikufi.”

 

“Oh!” You say, releasing the energy that surrounds you and returning your voice to normal. You begin to smooth out the cloths on your body. “My apologies. You get me so worked up sometimes, Hilde.”

 

You look up at the woman with wide eyes missing its pupils as a strong ancient magicks begin to cover your vision.

 

“ ** _Know your place, Asgardian._** _”_

 

The Didaza blinks and returns to normal.

 

There is a beat of silence.

 

“I grow bored of this location.” You state dryly as you look at Thyra.

 

Asha shrugs. “Great Didaza, you should redo my hair! It’s getting quite tough to comb.”

 

You smile and join hands with Asha as you leave, not giving the woman who trembles with absolute dread another look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont press the didaza!
> 
> what yall do on labor day?? i kinda based uimodo off of how west indians celebrate labor day in nyc, so im interested in what you guys do! i can't act a fool like how i usually do since i live on campus now so im sad :/ i dont even have my barbados flag!!! ://
> 
> enough rambling!
> 
> until next time!


	38. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza, sevant, and little girl have an unexpected visitor.

The Didaza and Asha lay slumped on the bed as they try the different bread and fruits on the tray.

 

The morning sun beams into the room. It is the first time the Opeyeni pair saw the Asgardian sky is something other than gray.

 

Thyra is pacing around the room, her anxiety can be felt from another realm.

 

“Oh my goodness, Didaza! What have you done!? You _threatened_ a Noblewoman!”

 

You roll your eyes. “I did not threaten. It was a final warning.”

 

The servant throws her hands up in exasperation. “Either way, you could be in mortal danger right now!”

 

The Didaza snorts. “What can a woman who drinks tea for a living do to me? Bore me to death?”

 

“It is quite obvious that Lady Hilde has feelings for His Highness Prince Loki. She has power in social circles. It is possible that she will make your life here a living hell!”

 

“All of this over a man? How pathetic.”

 

Asha snorts. “But you like him as well!”

 

“Anyways,” You say, ignoring the comment. “My purpose on this realm isn’t for a man. Something has come up on near this realm and I do not like it.”

 

Thyra stops pacing and looks at you with wide eyes. “What! We should tell the Allfather!”

 

The Didaza shakes her head. “That will accomplish nothing. Do not spread chaos. I would like to identify it so my suspicions are confirmed.”

 

“What do you need?” Asha perks up.

 

“I need to visit this village’s marketplace for the ingredients. Thyra, let us go ask Nyokufi for his assistance — “

 

“ _That will not be happening!”_ A shrill voice yells at the door.

 

The pitch of the voice causes everyone in the room to jump a bit and look at the perpetrator in confusion.

 

At the door stands a small slightly wrinkly Noblewoman with her head up high. On her face is a huge pair of circle glasses with an eyewear strap covered in jewels.

 

The woman frowns when she sees The Didaza and Opeyeni child, causing her wrinkles to deepen.

 

“Is that how a Lady sits?” The stranger scolds as she steps to the bed, straightening your body so that you sit straight up and your hands crossed. She does the same to Asha, but the little girl immediately reverts to her original position while frowning at the stranger.

 

The woman huffs. “Ah, we have a tough one. Lady Oili will have a marvelous time breaking you down.” She then looks at you. “Is this your child?”

 

“ _No._ ” You groan. “I am her teacher. Who are you exactly?”

 

“I am Lady Agnys, your instructor on how to present as an Asgardian Noble.” She says, straightening your back once more.

 

The Didaza frowns. “Ah. Right.”

 

Agnys steps back and studies you. “What in the name of the Allfather are you _wearing?_ Take that off right this instant! A Lady must be dressed appropriately at all times!”

 

You chuckle. “Listen, Agnys — “

 

“You must address women who are at and above your social position as ‘Lady’. Start over!”

 

The Didaza blinks. “Listen, _Lady_ Agnys. I understand that you were assigned to me, but I must speak with the Loki as soon as possible — “

 

Agnys slams a hand on the desk, making you jump slightly. “You must refer to Asgardian Royalty as His or Her Highness along with their title unless told otherwise! My goodness, have you no manners woman!?”

 

You roll your eyes. “ _Lady_ Agnys, I must speak with _His Highness Prince_ Loki concerning an urgent matter.” You stress. “Is that good enough?”

 

The Teacher arrogantly smiles. “Yes, but your request has been denied.”

 

“Why!?” You groan as you stomp a foot on the ground.

“A Lady does not let her emotions bubble over into actions such as throwing a tantrum! You are required to attend my lessons for eight hours every day excluding national celebrations and resting days.”

 

“What is a resting day?”

 

Agnys gasps before quickly composing herself. “My goodness, my instruction is truly needed for this case. A resting day is the beginning of the new week. You have that day to do whatever you please.”

 

You deflate. “That is in six days!”

 

“I am glad you know basic arithmetic. I shall cross that off our list of lessons.” Agnys sudden looks to Thyra. “You.”

 

The servant scrambles to bow. “Yes Lady Agnys?”

 

“Take the child to the Lady Oili in the children sector of the schooling wing.”

 

“What!” Asha shrieks. “I want to stay with the Didaza!”

 

“A _Lady_ does not raise her voice, especially at their instructors! You will be taken to a teacher that specializes in your age group and it is final! Go!”

 

The little girl is about yell something back, but Thyra drags her out the door and down the hall.

 

Agnys looks at you with a frown. “Well? What are you waiting for? Change into appropriate clothing and let us begin!”

 

The Didaza sucks her teeth as she looks into the closet full of Asgardian wool dresses.

 

“A Lady does not make inappropriate sounds with her mouth. My goodness, this will be a challenge.”

 

“Tell me about it.” You grumble.

 

“A Lady does not — “

 

“Alright! I get it! A Lady does not talk under her breath, there is no need to tell me!”

 

Agnys frowns. “A Lady does not interrupt others!”

 

You repeatedly hit your head on the closet door in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda short, but thats the conclusion of the second arc! things are gonna heat up.


	39. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little girl starts her lessons.

“Why did you do that? I would’ve gave that woman a piece of my mind!” Asha whines as Thyra guides her down the hall.

 

The Servant shakes her head. “No Asha! You heard what the Allfather said, you must cooperate or you will be sent back home!”

 

The little girl pouts. “Fine. Only because the Didaza has business to do and I do not want to be a burden.

 

“That is very noble of you.”

 

Asha shrugs.

 

Through a series of turns, Thyra stops in front of a door that Asha has never saw before.

 

“Here we are.”

 

The little girl shows a grimace.

 

Thyra sighs. “Please behave for the Didaza.”

 

Asha nods reluctantly before entering.

 

She is greeted by a small group of faces crowding around the teacher with books on top of their heads. All of the girls turn to face the intruders without disturbing the journals.

 

“Lady Agnys sent the child to join your teachings by the order of the Allfather.” Thyra speaks, breaking the tension.

 

The teacher of this age group is a younger woman than Agnys, but her ice cold stare and equally as cold voice shows that she is not one to play with.

 

“Very well, you are dismissed.”

 

The Servant curtsies and gives the little girl an encouraging nod, before closing the door.

 

Asha stands frozen as her gaze takes in each face. She recognizes none from the game she was playing with outside.

 

“Are you going to stand there or will you join us?”

 

The children giggle as Asha quietly makes her way to the group.

 

“I am Lady Oili. We are learning about posture today. What is your name?”

 

“Asha.”

 

“How peculiar. Where are you from?”

 

“Midgard.”

 

Whispers begin to emerge.

 

“Ah. You are the little terror I’ve heard stories about.”

 

The little girl looks at her feet in embarrassment as the giggles return.

 

“Well grab a stack of books and come along now. We do not have all day.”

 

—

 

It is break time and Asha sits alone in the gardens.

 

The other girls talk amongst themselves at the tea tables while occasionally looking over at the new student.

 

None make their way over to greet themselves.

 

Asha’s chest grows heavy in loneliness which each stare and whisper. She begins to drag her foot in the snow, creating the image of a palm tree with a monkey hanging from the branch.

 

The memories of last Uimodo with Obi and the rest of the gang fills her mind and her eyes begin to grow moist.

 

Then the record of your ominous statement rings in her head.

 

“No, I have to be strong for the Didaza!” Asha whispers to herself.

 

She smacks herself in the face with her mittens. “I am the Didaza’s student! There is something going on and the Didaza needs help!”

 

A spark of encouragement flows through the little girls body as she stomps her way to the table where her classmates sit.

 

They all stare at her as if she’s gone mad, but Asha stares back with equal intensity as she takes a seat and pour a cup of tea for herself.

 

There is a couple beats of silence that passes before one student speaks up.

 

“Is it true that you are here with a Witch Demon woman who kidnapped His Highness Prince Loki?”

 

“The Didaza is not a Witch Demon, she has the ability to manipulate a special kind of magicks. The Prince was lost on Midgard and we cared for him when no-one else would.”

 

The rest of the girls shuffle in their seats uncomfortably.

 

“You should not believe everything you hear.” Asha continues as she takes a sip, hiding the fact that it burned her tongue.

 

“We are sorry.” Another student perks up, causing a wave of apologies across the table.

 

Asha sends a genuine smile. “It is alright. You are all nice girls! Are you all from here?”

 

They all shake their head. “No, this is class for girls who aren’t from Asgardian origins. A beginner class if you will.”

 

“The _others_ should be coming any moment now.” One hisses slightly.

 

As if on cue, a group of prim looking girls enters the gardens. Asha groans as she recognizes the one leading as the snake from her time playing outside. Her light blonde curls frames her pale face, the total opposite of the Opeyeni girl's hair puffs that defies gravity and her deep dark skin.

 

A smirk grows on the Asgardian girl's face. “Oh look, the demon child finally joined in on the class for outsiders!”

 

One of Asha classmates speak up. “Leave her alone, Sigfrid. That is just a false rumor!”

 

“Know your place, foreign commoner!” Sigfrid spats back.

 

Asha laughs, causing all the children to look in her direction.

 

“What is so funny?” Sigfrid asks coldly.

 

“You better watch out before this demon girl makes you lose all your teeth while you sleep, so you face can show how ugly you are on the inside!”

 

Asha’s classmate giggles while Sigfrid looks on with a terrifying face.

 

“I knew you were a demon!”

 

“Yeah? At least I am a pretty demon. You’re ugly.”

 

“I am ugly? Ha! Your skin is the same color _dirt!”_

 

Asha shrugs. “All life comes from the earth. I am the color of the earth so everything comes from me, including you.”

 

The girls at the tea table all widen their eyes at Asha, completely taken back but such a comment.

 

The phrase sounds like something the Didaza would say, causing the Opeyeni girl to smile to herself.

 

Sigfrid stomps away as her clique tries to comfort her.

 

Asha’s classmates circle her, entranced by the quick retorts she was able to throw at the mean girl.

 

The hole in the little girl’s heart is filled up for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy beyonce day :)


	40. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Servant and Prince have a conversation.

Thyra has nothing to do.

 

The maidens she is supposed to take care spend most of their time in lessons and are too tired to do anything when they come back.

 

So now she sits in their bedchambers and twiddle her thumbs until something comes up.

 

It’s been like this all week.

 

“How boring.” Thyra grumbles to herself as she look in the Didaza’s cauldron.

 

Nothing is in it, like the last four times she checked.

 

“I wonder what will happen when she acquires what she needs.” Thyra says as she touches the bottom of the pot. She feels a slight spark of electricity this time around.

 

“What does the Witch need?”

 

The servant girl shrieks at the extra voice and falls into the cauldron. “You are supposed to knock before you — Your Highness! My sincere apologies for my insolence!”

 

Prince Loki nods. “It is no matter. Where is the Witch and what does she need?”

 

“The Didaza is participating in her lessons.”

 

The Prince looks at the servant expecting her to continue, but her lips stay sealed. “Well?”

 

“Is there a problem, Your Highness?”

 

“Answer the second part of my question.”

 

“Which is?” Thyra gulps nervously.

 

Loki glares at the servant girl, causing her to shake slightly. “What is it that she needs?”

 

“I-I do not know what y-you mean, Y-Your H-Highness.”

 

The Prince stalks to the Thyra, the latter letting a slight yelp at the suddenness. “What is going on here? What is that woman planning?!”

 

The servant is still in the cauldron watching the Prince pace around the same pot.

 

“She will get herself banished! You must tell me what she is doing!”

 

Thyra sighs as she slowly drops deeper into the cauldron, her lips still sealed.

 

Loki sighs as he pinches his nose bridge. “Your loyalty to the Witch is commendable.”

 

He drops onto the Didaza’s bed. The sheets smell like you and he is taken back to a simpler time.

 

A smile ghosts his lips and the servant girl notices.

 

“The Didaza has an effect on everyone she comes in contact with, does she not?”

 

The Prince smile grows a bit bigger. “Indeed. I hated that woman at first. She made me participate in labor work and such, truly an annoyance.”

 

Thyra peaks up from the cauldron a little more. “What changed your opinion, if you do not mind me asking?”

 

There is a pause and the servant girl is afraid that she has offended the Prince. A closer look and she sees that Loki is look up at the ceiling with such a softness that she has never saw before.

 

“She saw 'His Highness Prince Loki' as a fool who isn’t in an environment where he can thrive. The separation from my title has done wonders on my psyche.”

 

Thyra smiles as he continues to ramble.

 

“Never have I met such a woman so wondrous. A kind soul who can bite when she has to. A woman who refuses to bend to any authority.”

 

Loki’s voice gets softer.

 

“I saw her afraid of something. The Witch was fighting Thor, one of the best melee warriors on this _realm,_ with a smile on her face; laughing as if she was a madwoman! I thought she was incapable of fear, but I was wrong.”

 

The Prince sits up on the bed look down at his hands.

 

“I want to help her. A soul like hers does not deserve to feel fear. I want to eradicate all the troubles in her life, it is truly the least I can do for her — Are you crying?”

 

Thyra bats her watery eyes with her apron. “No! I-It is just so beautfiul!”

 

“What is?”

 

“Love!”

 

The Prince rolls his eyes. “Do not say such foolish things.”

 

“What are you talking about it? Love is not foolish!” Thyra squeals.

 

“Enough of this conversation! Just take me where the Witch is so I can find out what she is planning!”

 

Thyra scurries out the cauldron, not wanting to anger the Prince any more. “Of course, Your Highness! Please follow me.”

 

—

 

“A Lady does not look down as she walks in heeled shoes!” Agnys bellows.

 

The Didaza rolls her eyes. “But these footwear are so inefficient! What is the point of this?”

 

“Because it is beautiful! A Lady aspires to be beautiful. Do you not want to turn heads when you walk past?”

 

“My primary role is not about being beautiful! I fail to see why I should care about this!”

 

“Such insolence.” Agnys spats as she takes notes. “The King will not be happy to about your progress. I heard the little girl was moving along faster than you! How pathetic.”

 

You trip over your ankle and fall on the floor. “This whole realm is pathetic.”

 

Agnys stops writing to glare at you with small eyes. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” You grumble as you struggle to get to your feet.

 

“Hmph. I pride myself on my students at their success, but I fear that you are a lost cause.”

 

“I do not even want to _be_ here.”

 

“Then leave! Be banished for all eternity! You are not wanted here if you do not assimilate!”

 

Your blood boils as you glare at the woman. The energy around you bends to your emotion and you are about to speak, but the slam of the door jolts you out of your position.

 

“Lady Agnys!” The Prince calls out with an obviously false happy tone. “Surely you do not mean those words!”

 

The teacher holds her nose up after bowing. “I am sorry, Your Highness, but this woman is in no way teachable! Did she greet you properly when you entered the premises? I think not!”

 

The Prince smirks. “Is that so? Witch, what do you have to say or yourself — “

 

He stops at the sight in front of him when he turns to you.

 

The Didaza is on the sitting on the floor, her wool dress splattered out on the tiles, with tears rolling down her cheeks as she silently break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! School is kicking my ass, prepare for long periods inconsistency.


	41. Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and Didaza speak about the issue.

Loki’s chest tightens as the sight of you, his precious Witch, in such a state. A foreign anger boils in him as you hiccup through sobs.

 

He then turns to the instructor, face expertly hiding what he is feeling inside.

 

“Lady Agnys, please, perhaps end early today? It has been a long day, I'm sure a nice tall glass of mead would do good for everybody.”

 

Agnys studies the Prince before letting go a deep sigh. “I suppose so.”

 

The Prince bows slightly as she leaves the room. A sense of falseness incorporates his whole aura as a smirk slithers onto his face. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

He then brings his attention to you as he bites his lower lip in thought. His instincts take over, and he drops to the floor and pulls your head into your chest.

 

You accept his hug and cry into his chest.

 

The Prince and Didaza stay like this for a while until the latter calms down.

 

“What has you upset?”

 

You stay quiet as you sniffle.

 

“Witch, I am talking to you.”

 

You ignore the snarl.

 

Loki sighs as he pulls you tighter and whisper your name. “Please tell me what is the matter.”

 

The Didaza looks up at the Prince with swollen eyes. “I cannot do this. Send me back to Midgard.”

 

“Now why would I do that to my precious Didaza?”

 

“Nobody wants me here! I have a mission to fulfill, but I cannot even do it without someone breathing down my neck about how savage I am!”

 

“But I want you here.”

 

You roll your eyes. “One out of a million.”

 

“The opinion of a Prince, so therefore the only opinion that matters.”

 

“ _Myuro_ , they are sucking the life out of me!”

 

“So then come to me when you want life pumped back into you.”

 

The Didaza raises an eyebrow as you wipe your eyes.

 

“Take that in whatever meaning you want.” Loki says with a wink.

 

You give a laugh before kissing his cheek.

 

A comfortable silence returns as the Prince holds you in his arms. You begin to hum a tune as you mindlessly play with a tie on his wool clothing.

 

“I was a little jealous.” You mumble.

 

“What was that?”

 

“You with Hilde. I must admit, it did get to me at times.”

 

The Prince hums as a smirk slithers onto his face. “I know.”

 

“Do not get cocky, Nyokufi.” You warn as you poke his cheek.

 

“Me, cocky? What! Fallacies.”

 

“You’re irritating.” You say with a laugh.

 

“I suppose. Since you finished with your lessons today, thanks to your irritating Prince, what shall we do for the rest of the day?”

 

Your eyes lighten up. “I would like to go to the marketplace!”

 

Loki’s body tightens up as his voice loses all playfulness. “What are you planning?”

 

The Didaza frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

“I tried to scare it out of your servant girl, but my efforts failed. Do not do anything stupid, lest you get sent back to Midgard.”

 

You pull away as your frown grows deeper. “What I do in my free time is none of your business.”

 

“It is since you are under my watch. What you do effects me, you know!”

 

The Didaza stand up angrily with balled fists. “You are just like the others, worried about meaningless things to keep up a pure reputation!”

 

The Prince follows your actions as he stands to his feet as well. “Enough of your childish games! What you do directly correlates with your ability to stay on this realm. You are forbidden to go to the marketplace until you tell me what you are planning!”

 

“Forbidden?” You cackle out in disbelief. “You do not _own_ me, Asgardian.”

 

Loki face reddens as anger flows through his being. “I will make it _impossible_ for you to leave these grounds until you tell me what you are doing.”

 

“Do it then!” The Didaza screams, shoving the Prince out of the way way to stomp to the exit. “Since you think me as your slave now, don’t you dare speak me!”

 

“ _Fine!”_ He spats as you slam the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate that its short but whuteva...if i don't upload anything in the next 24 hours then i give you permission to snipe me out.


	42. Marketplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servant girl and Didaza go on a mini adventure.

It is the beginning of the week and therefore resting day.

 

You originally planned to spend the day with your Prince, perhaps have a walk through the gardens or in town.

 

Plans have changed, and now you sit on your bed with your arms crossed and your face in a permanent frown.

 

“Why do you not want to tell him?” Thyra perks up as she holds you hand in an effort to console.

 

“He does not _need_ to know!”

 

The servant girl jumps slightly at the power of your voice. “Why not?”

 

The Didaza’s shoulders grow stiff. “It does not concern him. This is a mission for me and me only.”

 

“Why do you choose to be alone?”

 

You look up at Thyra with small dangerous eyes. She jumps again as she tries to gather her words.

 

“P-Pardon my bluntness, b-b-but the he just wants to help you!” Thyra stutters out. “His Highness wants you to be safe.”

 

“I am the _Didaza!”_ You bellow as you jump up at the girl. “I do not need — “

 

You stop mid sentence and just stare, your mind working.

 

“D-Didaza?”

 

You start to laugh.

 

Thyra looks around confused and scared. “Is everything — “

 

“I sound like him.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

You sigh with a small smile on your face. “When Loki first arrived, every sentence out of his mouth was about him being some Prince from a far away realm. The tables has turned and now I sound like the childish goat.”

 

The Didaza sits back on the bed and tucks her body close, looking extremely small.

 

“I was not made to be guarded and I do not need saving. That is not my title.”

 

“Well, what does you title stand for?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

“Didaza! That is not nice!” The servant girl pouts.

 

You jump from the bed and begin to bounce around the cauldron. “Thyra.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I am going to the marketplace and you are coming with me.”

 

“But the Prince — “

 

With a snap of your fingers, a dome of white energy surrounds you and the servant. Your eyes begin to glow, and with a grumble of a chant, you both get eaten by the dome suddenly as it closes.

 

—

 

“You can _teleport?”_

 

“The Didaza can do a lot of things.” You chuckle as you look around your current location.

 

On top of the hill, below you is the nearest town marketplace. People bustling about trying to sell their goods to every man, woman, and child that passes by contrasts greatly to the Palace’s dormant halls.

 

“How did you know where to go?” Thyra asks.

 

“Marketplaces has a high concentration of people. I just looked for where I felt a lot of people.” You says as you begin to descend down the hill. “Come now! We have a list to complete.”

 

The servant girl scurries behind trying to reason with you, but it falls on deaf ears as you look on in awe of regular Asgardian life.

 

“Beautiful woman with beautiful bark skin, come look at these fine jewels from faraway lands! It will compliment your exquisite looks!” A vendor yells in your direction.

 

“My elegant Lady! Come look at these wools that is fit for a Noblewoman such as yourself!”

 

The Didaza hides her blush at the comments being thrown at her. “The people here really know how to sell their products!”

 

Thyra chuckles. “Do you have a marketplace at home?”

 

“No. Whenever I need specific items I go to Asha’s mother, our village’s merchant who travels up north. Last time she visited, she granted me this wonderful book on glamour magicks”

 

“What do you need with glamour — ”

 

“Spices from far away realms at a low price!” A woman yells from her stand, making the servant girl jump.

 

“Ah! That is what I need!” You clap as you make your way towards the merchant.

 

“Good evenings, my Lady! What is it that you are looking for — “ The woman looks you up and down with big curious doll eyes. She absentmindedly plays with a ring on her pale fingers.

 

“I look for a variety of things. Do you have sunflower oil?”

 

“Y-Yes! Right here.” The woman stutters. “How much do you need?”

 

Thyra sudden squeals. “Didaza! You do not have any coin!”

 

You become quiet as you hold you chin. “Ah yes, I had forgotten that money is a requirement.”

 

“How can you _forget_ such vital information! We are disobeying a Prince’s direct orders for nothing! Oh on everything that is good, I hope we do not get our heads chopped off!”

 

“Thyra, please relax!” You say as you grab the shaking girl’s shoulders. “We will be alright. I am quite skilled at my teleportation. Nobody will notice.”

 

Thyra sighs as she regains her composure. “Do not do anything so brash ever again!”

 

“Alright.” You chuckle before looking at the vendor. “My apologies — “

 

The woman’s eyes are hauntingly wide as she studies you. She then takes your hand and bows.

 

“I know who you are, Great Didaza. Please, take anything from my stand at no charge.”

 

Your eyes widen before smiling at the woman. “What is your name?”

 

“I am Efa. I've heard tales about you, but I thought they were just folklore! Tell me, do you feel the uneasiness that is on this realm?”

 

The Didaza nods before whispering. “Yes. I am investigating. It seems that Asgardians are ignorant to what looms. How did you notice it?”

 

“I come from Midgard. My speciality is potion making so I am sensitive to such energy.”

 

You can barely contain the joy as you jump up and down, much like Asha. “Yes! I am so glad I have met you! It is very hard keeping quiet about all of this. Please, we must meet again!”

 

Efa eyes sparkle as her grin grows. “Of course! It is an honor. I am at this exact spot every resting day. Do not forget your oil!”

 

Thyra looks on from an appropriate distance.

 

“Didaza, just what exactly are you?” She whispers to herself with curious eyes.


	43. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and little girl enjoy time in the library.

Asha walks down the gilded halls of the Asgardian Palace chewing on a piece of meat.

 

Her Asgardian wools glide on the floor as she saunters around, not knowing how to spend her free day from lessons.

 

Playing in the snow is getting quite old and Nyokufi is nowhere to be found.

 

The little Opeyeni girl continues to look around the hallway as she continues to wrack her brain or an activity to participate in, before she knocks into another person.

 

“My apologies! I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Asha squeals as she looks up at who she bumped in to.

 

It’s one of the girls from her class. Behind her are more classmates and they all have a frown on their face.

 

“It’s alright! Are you trying to get into the library as well?”

 

Asha shakes her head. “I did not know this place had a library! Why are you all not using it?”

 

The classmate looks around the hall before shuffling closer and speaking with a small voice.

 

“His Highness Prince Loki is known to ban entrance to the Grand Library to everyone but himself when he is in,” The girl stops to think of an appropriate ending. “One of his moods.”

 

Asha rolls her eyes. “Of course! That sounds like Nyokufi things to do!” She begins to push open the door but is pulled back by another classmate.

 

“What are you doing? It is on the Prince’s orders that no-one enters!”

 

The Opeyeni girl laughs. “I am an exception. The library is supposed to be for everyone and Nyokufi has no right to ruin everyone else’s fun just because he is mad!”

 

“He technically does have the right to do that since all the books are owned by the Royal Family.” A girl perks up.

 

“Not on my watch! He needs to be nicer. Give me some time and the books will be ours!” She screeches as she slips through the doors.

 

Asha’s mouth drops open at the amount of books in one place.

 

It is _way_ bigger than the Didaza’s collection.

 

“How can one person keep all of this to themselves?” She grumbles as she walks down an aisle.

 

At the end of the aisle is a reading area with comfortable looking couches and a certain Prince reading on said couch.

 

“Nyokufi!”

 

Loki turns at the familiar voice, his face in a deep frown. “What are you doing here? Haven’t you heard the orders?”

 

“I heard no such thing.”

 

The Prince squints. “Lies. What makes you think you can defy direct orders from a Prince?”

 

“Because I heard you were sad.” The little girl jumps on the couch next to him. “I do not like you being sad.”

 

Loki’s frown lightens as he studies the sincerity of her voice. “Just a little disagreement with your Witch.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“She refuses to listen to reason! Do you know what she plans with the pot? Why does she require a marketplace? Doesn’t she know that my father would send her back to Midgard if he deems his reason worthy enough?” The Prince rambles as his grip on the book grows tighter in irritation.

 

Asha tilts her head. “I do not mingle in the Didaza’s business and you should follow suit.”

 

Loki jumps to his feet as his aggravation grows. “It is my business! I want her to be _safe_ with _me!_ ”

 

The little girl looks the Prince up and down as a smirk grows on her face.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Loki growls.

 

“You both sound like a couple. Are you making babies yet?”

 

The Prince throws his hands up in agitation. “Asha! Pay attention to the problem at hand here!”

 

The little girl giggles. “Alright! My advice is stop trying to tame the Didaza!”

 

“Tame? I have no clue what you are talking about.” He huffs as he turns the page of his book.

 

“The child is right, my son.”

 

The Prince pinches his nose bridge as the Allmother comes into sight from one of the aisles. Asha quickly jumps down and gives the Queen a proper Opeyeni greeting.

 

“Nyokufi’s mama! How have you been?!”

 

“I would be fine if I did not feel my son’s moping in the air.” Frigga giggles. “What is the full story?”

 

“The Didaza and Nyokufi are fighting about babies — “

 

The Prince covers the child’s mouth. “Mother. The Witch and I are just having a little disagreement, that is all.”

 

Frigga raises an eyebrow at the pair before focusing on her son. “Loki.”

 

He gulps. “Yes mother?”

 

“Are you courting our Royal Guest?”

 

“Yes! He is!” Asha perks up.

 

“ _No!”_ The Prince snarls. “I am not. I just do not want my savior banished to Midgard unexpectedly. That would be extremely detrimental to my Midgardian magicks research.”

 

“The research that started when you and the Didaza were kissing up — “

 

Loki’s hand returns on the little girl’s mouth as he shoots his mother an innocent grin.

 

Frigga sighs. “If what I think is going on, is in fact going on, then you must rectify it before she finds peace somewhere else.”

 

“But mother, I am only keeping her safe! Father already dislikes the woman and is motivated by Thor’s wounded pride. The slightest thing she does, she will get penalized harshly!”

 

“Are you her lover or her oppressor!?” The Queen says with a sharp tongue, causing both Asha and Loki to straighten.

 

She then begins to head towards the exit. “I will be drinking tea tomorrow afternoon. If you wish to apologize, you are welcomed to bring our Royal Guest.”

 

“Also, I’ve lifted your ban on the library. Let the children participate in the joys of reading.”

 

And with that, she slams the door shut leaving the Prince to his thoughts as young children flood the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u frigga!


	44. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Didaza is invited to a light lunch.

Lessons were a bit easier today due to the adventure you had yesterday.

 

The Didaza studies the glass of sunflower oil in her hand.

 

“How marvelous. Sometimes, I truly believe that fate is in my favor.”

 

A knock at the door makes scramble to hide the jar under the bed.

 

“Thyra?” You call out, creaking open the door. “Is that you — “

 

The Prince stands there with his hands clasps behind his back and a neutral expression on his face. “I do not know what a ‘Thyra’ is, but I — “

 

The Didaza slams the door.

 

“Witch, I understand that you are still vexed with me. I do not know why because I did not do anything wrong — “

 

“Get to the point.” You snarl at the door.

 

The Prince sighs. “Come drink tea with me.”

 

A laugh escapes your throat. “Absolutely not.”

 

“Asha is there.”

 

“I hope she has a wonderful time.”

 

Silence returns as you rub your forehead. “Finally.” You whisper to yourself.

 

“The Allmother is there as well. She requested your presence.”

 

The Didaza silently curses herself as she opens the door. Loki still stands tall with a small smile on his face.

 

“Hello — “

 

“Do not speak to me. I am doing this for the Queen, not you. Now lead the way.”

 

The Prince slightly deflates as you avoid eye contact with him. “Very well.”

 

—

 

Frigga and Asha are the first to arrive to the gardens. Transitions from winter to spring slowly but surely begin, allowing for such events to take place.

 

“I hope they solve this. I do not like it when they fight.” Asha sighs.

 

The Allmother nods as she takes her seat. “I agree. They have such an interesting relationship and I would hate to see it crumble over nonsense.”

 

“You think that they are a couple too?”

 

“Well they certainly act like it!”

 

The Queen and girl both giggle as they pour their cups of tea.

 

They continue to hold conversation until the gate creaks open.

 

Asha is ready to greet with a big grin, but a frown appears instead.

 

“Mother!” Thor exclaims. “I hope you do not mind Hilde joining us today!

 

Hilde curtsies. “Good evening, Allmother.”

 

Frigga tenses up from the animosity from the little girl.

 

Asha looks up at the Queen, silently pleading her with wide eyes.

 

“I am sorry my child, but my hands are tied.” Frigga whispers. She then brings her attention to her eldest son and guest. “Not a problem. Please come join us.”

 

The Noblewoman smiles Thor helps her takes her seat. Her eyes land on Asha’s intense glare causing her to wince. She quickly composes herself and grin at the girl. “Hello Asha.”

 

“Eh.” She shrugs, downing a cup of tea.

 

Thor rolls his eyes. “It seems that the lessons you are required to take has been for naught.”

 

“Eh.” Asha repeats, earning herself a small chuckle from the Allmother.

 

“It is alright, Prince Thor.” Hilde smiles. “It is not the child’s fault that she is surrounded by bad influence.”

 

Asha sucks her teeth behind her cup.

 

The Allmother patiently taps a finger of her cup of tea. “Now now, I like the young girl’s spunk. It reminds me of Loki when he was younger.”

 

Thor lets out a booming laugh as he squints at Asha. “Ah yes! He was quite a troublemaker.”

 

The little girl slumps at the subtle attack.

 

“Yes, he did cause a little mayhem.” Frigga tells Asha.

 

The eldest Prince and Noblewoman both smirk.

 

“But he had a keen sense of sniffing out troublesome folk.” The Allmother continues, side-eyeing the culprits.

 

They cease their smiling as it is now Asha’s turn to smirk.

 

The gate separating the garden opens once more to reveal a sullen Didaza and stiff younger Prince.

 

“Mother, I didn’t know we had such company!”

 

“Neither did I.” Frigga says before taking another sip of tea.

 

You turn to glare at the Loki as he’s pleads with you. “I did not know — “

 

With a big sigh you turn and take your seat, leaving the Prince mid-sentence.

 

The air is tense.

 

You sit in between Asha and Loki on one side while Hilde and Thor is on the other. The Allmother sits at the head of the table.

 

The conversation is mainly Thor and Hilde with Frigga nodding along as you refuse to look at the younger Prince.

 

“The Spring Gala is quickly approaching and I am so excited!” Hilde exclaims.

 

Asha perks up. “What is a Spring Gala?”

 

“An event where Asgardians welcome the season of life after the harsh winter. We dance, eat, and have a good time.” Frigga answers before her eldest son can say something rude.

 

“That is like Uimodo!”

 

“And what is the name of the Allfather is _that_? _”_ Thor snarls.

 

“It is how the Opeyeni celebrates the coming of a new month! We depend on the moon’s cycle and its energy, so in order for the month to be bountiful, we send our thanks at the beginning of every cycle.”

 

“It does sound quite similar!” Frigga smiles. “Loki, did you participate during your time on Midgard?”

 

The youngest Prince stops poking at the snack on his plate when he is forcibly brought back into the conversation.

 

“Yes.” He states dryly.

 

“Did you enjoy it?”

 

“I did.”

 

The Allmother frowns slightly. “Lady Didaza, what is your role during this event?”

 

“I use my abilities to assign the perfect date.” You state.

 

“That’s it?” Thor snorts. “Do you not have a planner for that?”

 

The Didaza glares at the eldest Prince as she mindlessly plays with a fork. “Among other things. The date is crucial for it directly correlates with how much energy the moon grants us.”

 

“Ah. I see.”

 

You are thankful to be granted peace again.

 

“But wait.”

 

You curse the stars above.

 

“So what does your title grant you?”

 

“Whatever do you mean, Prince Thor?”

 

“I was told that you work for your title as the ‘Didaza’. What does it mean?”

 

You give a faux smile. “It just simply means the village’s protector.”

 

Asha chuckles to herself, and only the younger Prince notices.

 

“I see.” Thor then turns his attention to Frigga. “Mother, the Orolosta Kingdom is joining us this year, correct?”

 

The Allmother nods. “As apologies for a botched visit, they were invited.”

 

The youngest Prince slumps in his seat as he rumbles with an unroyal like groan.

 

“Loki! What is the matter with you?” Frigga scolds.

 

“Prince Mazzi is another Thor which means my migraines are going to reach new peaks.”

 

You can’t help but giggle at the joke.

 

“Orolosta Kingdom.” Asha says, effortlessly gliding off her tongue.

 

“That is correct.” Frigga congratulates happily. “That is interesting, children your age usually have a hard time pronouncing it.”

 

The little girl smiles at the praise.

 

“King Chinaza is a hard brutish man. Try not to be a little terror during the Gala lest you start a war.” Thor snarls at the child.

 

Loki snorts. “Like how you almost did?”

 

“I was young!”

 

“And so is she.”

 

Frigga smiles at her youngest son. “Do not worry, if anything goes wrong I shall have a conversation with Queen Ozioma.”

 

“Ozioma is a pretty name.” Asha perks.

 

“Lady Didaza.”

 

You stiffen at the call of your title. “Yes, Allmother?”

 

“Are you aware of the Orolosta Kingdom?”

 

“No. Is it anything like Asgard?”

 

“Not exactly. It rules by monarchy yes, but it is on an island with warm climate.” Frigga explains. “Much like how you describe your home.”

 

“It is nothing like Midgard. When we visited it was a barren wasteland! I do not know how Loki survived.” Thor bellows.

 

“You are a foolish idiot who knows nothing.” The youngest Prince snarls.

 

“You’re the foolish one for not realizing what nuisance you’ve brought back.”

 

The Didaza suddenly stands.

 

“Thank you for the hospitality Allmother, but I feel as though I have overstayed my welcome.”

 

Hilde smirks. “Lady Didaza — “

 

“Remember our conversation, Lady Hilde.”

 

The Noblewoman immediately quiets her tongue.

 

“Please excuse me.” You whisper as you exit.

 

Asha looks at Loki for a moment and follows you.

 

The Allmother watches you close the gate before turning her attention to her eldest son, a strong glare on her elegant features.

 

“Thor. _Enough.”_

 

The eldest Prince scoffs. “Why didn’t you tell me the Witch was going to be here?”

 

Loki stands as he slams the table anger swirling in his eyes. “You are not allowed to call her a Witch.”

 

“Whatever. I’ve brought Hilde so you can ask for her hand to the Gala! If I had known — “

 

“You idiotic oaf! Stop sticking your nose where it does not _belong!”_

 

“I am only trying to help you!”

 

“ _You are not helping!”_ Loki shrieks.

 

Hilde suddenly stands up. “My apologies. I did not know my appearance would cause such a bother.”

 

The Allmother eyes the woman silently as she slowly stands up. “I am leaving. I cannot stand to watch my sons fight over nonsense.” She turns and begins to exit.

 

The sons watch at their mother exit, slight sniffles coming from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *asha voice* eh.


	45. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Allmother struggles to develop the Spring Gala.

Frigga is known for having a strong hand in how the Spring Gala is prepared.

 

“My Queen, do you prefer the light blue lilies or the pink hydrangeas?”

 

“Hydrangeas, my dear.”

 

The servant bows and continues her work on the tables.

 

Helping with these sorts of events usually helps ease her anxiety. This time, however, efforts prove to be useless.

 

The Allmother drops down on a chair in an unladylike manner as she rubs her temples.

 

“The Spring Gala is supposed to be a time of peace and harmony.” She whispers to herself. “Why is this palace filled with disarray and hate?”

 

Another servant girl walks up to her and bows. “Your Highness, kind of vases do — “ She stops, grins, and waves at the figure that enters the room. “Hello Didaza!” She greets happily.

 

The Queen turns around to see you with a book in your hand waving back.

 

“Ah! Your Highness!” The servant bows apologetically.

 

Frigga laughs and waves it off. “It is no troubles. You are friends with Lady Didaza?”

 

“Yes! We all are, actually. One time she came down to our quarters and thanked us all for our service. It was truly a spectacular sight.”

 

“As expected. For your question, make the vases clear.”

 

The servant smiles and bows before returning to her role.

 

The Allmother’s gaze return to the the sight of the Didaza making conversation with one of the servants in charge of having ornaments. A smile appears on her face when you grab a step stool and aid the struggling young girl in her duties.

 

"Good evening.” Frigga greets when she walks over.

 

“Your Highness.” You curtsy smoothly.

 

The Queen looks at the servant. “Dear, I know the Didaza is aiding you in something, but would you mind if I steal her company for a few minutes?”

 

“Not at all!” The helper perks.

 

You look at the girl. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. You actually helped me with the hardest part, so it is all smooth business from here.”

 

“Lady Didiza, please, come aid this old woman to the walk in the gardens.” Frigga says looking at you.

 

“Of course.” You say as you walk off with the Queen. “Inge! If you need any help I will be in the gardens!”

 

The servant girl smiles. “Alright, please have fun!”

 

Frigga feels her chest lightens as she leaves the hectic room.

 

“How were your lessons today?” She asks.

 

You quickly grimace. “It went.”

 

“I believe one of the first lessons in Asgardian Etiquette is learning the social hierarchy and what your role is.”

 

You shiver as you walk. “Yes, it is.”

 

“Yet you disobey it when you regard to the servants in such a friendly manner.”

 

The Didaza looks everywhere but at the Queen. “May I be honest?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“The lessons are foolish. It requires me to look past someone’s basic want for mutual respect and base how I treat them on their role.”

 

“But your residency here depends on you complying to those lessons.” Frigga states as she looks forward, her face neutral.

 

“I am aware.”

 

The Allmother is silent as she walks as you do the same.

 

The evening sun is setting as the snow begins to melt away for the first time this season. Animals and plants are rising from their seasonal resting, causing a burst of life into the gardens.

 

Frigga takes a seat on the bench and pats next to her, signaling you to sit down.

 

“My husband is wary of you.”

 

“I’ve noticed.” You snort.

 

“He wants to send you back where you came as soon as possible.”

 

Your back straightens as the Queen turns her gaze onto you. “His reasons were that you were too uncivilized for this palace. I suspect it nothing but a cop out for a bigger reason he does not wish to say.”

 

Frigga sighs. “I must admit, he had my hands tied with that reasoning. You were completely unaware with how things worked, and it times it made you look foolish.”

 

You laugh to hide your cringe. “You wound me, Your Highness!”

 

“It was not my intention” She chuckles. “I thought the lessons would truly help you feel comfortable with us.”

 

Frigga takes your hand and squeeze it admiringly. “I was wrong, so truly wrong. Your presence is not an act of your inability to connect with a different culture. In fact, it is a testament to this Kingdom’s intolerance to others.”

 

The Didaza is speechless.

 

“You walk around these halls with near perfect etiquette now, but you are sadder. I did something that I thought would aid you, but it in act hinders who you are and I fear my son is doing the same. I deeply apologize.”

 

You pout at the mentioning of your Prince.

 

“He has not apologized yet?”

 

“It more like I haven’t given him the chance to. His apologies are quite backwards as he tries to justify his actions.”

 

The Queen giggles. “Yes, he tends to do that when he is nervous.”

 

“Nervous? Whatever for?”

 

“A woman he respects and cares for has qualms with him.”

 

You fall silent as you think.

 

“If you give him time, he will make himself right.” Frigga whispers as she squeeze your hand again.

 

“I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil short but necessary thing.


	46. Respects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Gala is here!

“Is the Gazkufi going to be there? If so, then I do not want to go.” Asha whines as the comb glides through her wet hair.

 

The Didaza applies some more oil and begins braiding a section of hair. “We cannot back out of this event, little one. It is important to the Allmother that we both attend.”

 

The little girl pouts as she stares at herself in the mirror. “She is the only one that wants us there.”

 

“That is not true — “ Thyra perks up as she readies your dresses.

 

“Excluding Nyokufi.”

 

You frown. “Well, there are going to be people from different realms attending. Maybe you’ll make a new friend!”

 

“Unlikely.”

 

All the Didaza can do is sadly look down at the girl as the last braid is finished. “You look very pretty.”

 

Asha smiles at her reflection. “Thank you!”

 

“Come come!” Thyra says as she hurriedly helps Asha put on her dress. With a pull of a bow and slight ruffling, the little girl is ready to go.

 

“How adorable!” The servant girl coos as she admires her handy work.

 

Asha shrugs.

 

“Your turn!” Thyra says as she rummages through your closet. “Aha! A beautiful orange would look so beautiful with your tone.”

 

It is your turn to shrug. “I look good in every color.”

 

The servant girl chuckles as she assists your readying.

 

—

 

The Allfather, Allmother, and their sons are perched upon their throne as guests enter the beautifully decorated venue as their name are announced.

 

“Lady Hilde Brynndottir, Noblewoman of the Asgardian Kingdom.”

 

Hilde enters the room and turns heads as she walks by. Men look on in awe and woman snarl in jealously.

 

Frigga resists a grimace as the woman bows in front of the Noble Family.

 

“This is so boring.” Loki groans as Thor gives the woman a huge smile.

 

The eldest Prince frowns at his brother. “I do not know what you do not see in Hilde.”

 

“Then _you_ marry her.”

 

“Perhaps I will.”

 

“May the stars bless her soul.”

 

Name after name, family after family, people continue to enter the Grand Hall in their best garments. The ostentatiousness of it all rubs Loki the wrong way as he thinks of how Uimodo was celebrated; the complete opposite.

 

“Lady Didaza and Asha, Royal Guests of the Asgardian Kingdom, hailing from Midgard.”

 

The young Prince straightens his back at the announcement.

 

The Grand Hall nearly goes silent as you walk, head straight up high and Asha’s hand in yours.

 

You give the Royal Family their respects by curtsying. Asha does a little wave before following your actions.

 

The Allmother nods while giving a genuine smile. “How adorable.” She whispers.

 

Odin shrugs.

 

Thor does the same as his father.

 

Loki, however, he is giving the biggest smile he has ever granted this evening when his gaze falls on yours. The sight makes you hide a small smile behind your hand as you walk off, letting the next person give their respects.

 

His staring follows you until disappear into the crowd. “Did you see that smile? I think she has forgiven me!”

 

The eldest Prince shrugs.

 

“You must admit, that dress looks ravishing on her.” Loki whispers to his brother, still in a slight daze.

 

Thor shrugs again as his eyes fall on your form.

 

“Both of you, staring is inappropriate.” Frigga scolds as she looks forward and greet the next guest with a smile.

 

The two Princes shuffle in their seats uncomfortably.

 

“For someone who hates the woman, you tend to eye her frequently.” Loki addresses with a raised eyebrow.

 

The eldest Prince’s gaze remains forward as he crosses his arms. “You speak lies, trickster.”

 

“I am a trickster for speaking truths? Very well, remember what was said about _staring_.”

 

“Trust me, I do not want any part of your _woman.”_ Thor spats.

 

“So why must you gaze upon her behind, _cretin?"_

 

“I — “

 

“Need I remind you both that the altar is for men, not little boys who argue over _nonsense.”_ Odin spats at a low volume, but strong enough tone to get the message across.

 

Both of the Princes jump slightly in their seat before returning to who enters the room.

 

“King Chinaza and Queen Ozioma of the Orolosta Kingdom at the Ira Islands, hailing from Alfheim.”

 

In walks a beautiful couple adorned in marvelous furs from an exotic land. The brightly colored cloths and gold jewelry looks stupendous on their dark hued skin.

 

King Chinaza’s face is hard speaks, his voice giving the impression that he is a serious man. “Thank you for the invitation, Allfather. It is greatly appreciated. Mazzi will join us tomorrow due to a issue dealing with a spike of dark energy in the near area.”

 

Odin nods. “I pray to the stars that everything is alright. Please, make yourselves at home — “

 

The crowd gasps as the little girl pushes through the crowd and sprint toward the new Royal Family.

 

The Asgardians on their throne immediately stand up at the commotion.

 

“What goes on?!” Odin bellows with a red face. He then turns to is sons. “Retrieve the child before things get any worse!”

 

Thor chuckles darkly as he step down. “It was only a matter of time. I told you a war will ignite.”

 

"Just get the girl, you clod." Loki hisses back.

 

Asha looks up at the patriarch of the Orolosta Kingdom with wide eyes.

 

King Chinaza looks down with the same hard face, but his eyes are frowning with confusion. Before the man can say anything, the little girl takes his hand and places it on her forehead.

 

The audience falls silent as they wait for a reaction.

 

The eldest Prince bows when he faces the other Royal Family. “My apologies, King Chinaza. The wretched child is a stranger to etiquette. Let me take the child — “

 

The King lets out loud laughs as he swoops Asha up and swing her around. “An Opeyeni child! What a wonderful surprise!”

 

Thor and Loki mouths drop is absolute shock.

 

“ _Myuro_ ,” Queen Oizoma coos to her husband as the child takes her hand to show proper respect. “She is absolutely adorable!” She then turns to Thor. “Is her mother present?”

 

As if on cue, a frenzied Didaza splits the crowd and runs towards the commotion.

 

You give several breathless bows. “M-My sincere apologies, Your Highnesses — “

 

King Chinaza lets out another laugh. “Another Opeyeni!”

 

You freeze up. “Y-Yes!”

 

The Orolostians look at each other with huge grins before turning to you. “ _Mabuimini!”_

 

In that moment, a huge wave of emotions overcomes the Didaza. Your eyes begin to water as an enormous smile slowly grows on your face.

 

“ _Eyokei!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O!
> 
> if you dont remember what the last exchange means, go back to chapter 11.


	47. Mazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orolostan Prince joins Asgard.

Last night was a long evening of drinking, partying, and thank the stars above for being blessed with another fruitful season.

 

It is officially Spring on Asgard. The animals and plants awaken as if the Gala was their alarm.

 

The afternoon sun is at its peak in the sky as Thor makes his way to his favorite guest’s bedchambers and knock hard on the door.

 

There are tired groans at the other side of the door.

 

“What is the matter? I thought Orolostans were able to hold Asgardian mead! Don’t tell me you are about to shame your whole people?” He eggs on with another hard strike on the bedchamber entrance.

 

The door swings open to reveal a tired but smirking Prince Mazzi putting his long kinky hair in a low puff. The furs that he has on isn’t as elaborate as his parents as they are combined with Asgardian wear, but the young man still holds his Orolostan grace and culture on a high standard.

 

“Oh _please._ ” He starts before yawning. “My objections are because I arrived at the crack of dawn. I’ve had at most 4 hours of sleep.”

 

“But those were hungover cries I heard! I refuse to believe you did not have at least one glass of mead when you were settled!” Thor laughs as he begins to walk down the hall.

 

Prince Mazzi follows close as his steps are a little slow. “Must you remind me of my inability to stomach Asgardian alcohol every time I visit?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Alright, I will remember these injustices the next time you visit the Orolostan Kingdom! May I remind you about about the incident with the kickball?”

 

The Asgardian Prince’s face reddens slightly. “Do not bring that up, I beg of you!”

 

Mazzi cocks his head back as he laughs loudly. “Exactly!” He continues to take in his environment silently until he jumps in realization.

 

“So are there any new pretty faces I should know of? The,” He rolls his eyes. “ _Princely duties_ are starting to get on my nerves.”

 

Thor smiles as he pats his friend on the back, causing the latter to almost fall over. “I know what you mean. Now that you’re here you’re able to pick out a lovely Asgardian Lady to mingle with yourself.”

 

The two men make their way through the halls to the gardens, reminiscing about old embarrassments and new news from both of the lands. Ladies and servants alike both look on in awe as the handsome men make their presence known by their boisterous laughing.

 

The Princes are not ignorant of the effect they have on the women, for they greet the Noblewomen with a charisma that leaves any Lady’s knees bucking in want.

 

“Lady Hilde!” Thor exclaims happily as they reach the gardens.

 

The Noblewoman looks up from her book with a smile. “Good afternoon, Your Highnesses.” She sings gracefully as she bows.

 

“It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Hilde.” Mazzi returns, bowing and kissing her hand.

 

Hilde blushes rises to her cheeks. “Likewise. It is wonderful to see that you’re alluring as ever, Prince Mazzi!”

 

“What are you doing out here all alone?” Thor asks.

 

“I am waiting for Prince Loki, actually. He has a book of mine that he would like to return.”

 

Mazzi chuckles. “I always knew that you both would end up courting each other.”

 

Hilde’s blush returns and Thor gives a loud laugh. “I’ve been saying the same thing! Too bad Loki is being less than compliant.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I will bring you up to speed later.” The Asgardian Prince whispers.

 

Mazzi gives a knowing nod as Loki enters the gardens.

 

“Afternoon everyone.” The youngest prince says with a bored tone.

 

The group gives their greetings as Loki gives his attention to the Noblewoman. “Here you are. I couldn’t finish it due to all the commotion going all.”

 

“Then you may keep it for a little while longer.” Hilde says with a smile.

 

“Oh, thank you.” The Prince says with a curt nod. He then looks to his brother and his guest. “Well I’ll be going now.”

 

“Do you have a meeting to attend, brother?”

 

“No, I am leaving because I do not want to stay here.”

 

Mazzi chuckles. “You haven’t changed a bit, Loki.”

 

“Likewise.” Loki snarls slightly.

 

Thor puts his arm around his younger brother. “Do not be a bore, brother. Lady Hilde is here! We shall go on an adventure like old times.”

 

“Adventures with this lot was always interesting!” Mazzi laughs. “Thor, do you remember the time when you thought it was a good idea to race a the fastest horse in Alfheim? I still think how — “ The Prince’s sentence dies off as his focus is somewhere else.

 

The group of old friends looks at the man in confusion before following his line of sight.

 

“So then I said the dirt is the color of the earth! I am a goddess and you come from me!” Asha squeals.

 

You give a small chuckle. “That is very correct, little one.”

 

Prince Mazzi suddenly grabs onto Thor’s shoulder. “Who is _that?_ ”

 

“A Royal Guest.” Loki perks up as he crosses his arms.

 

“I wish to speak with her.”

 

Thor and Hilde look uncomfortable as they shuffle weight between their feet. The former speaks up as Mazzi continues to watch your every move.

 

“I do not think that would be wise, my dear friend. The woman is very coarse with our etiquette — where are you going?”

 

Mazzi ignores the Prince’s protests as he makes his way towards the Didaza.

 

“How did you like the rest of the Gala, little one?” You say as you study a pink flower in it’s full bloom.

 

“It was fun! The meat still tasted suspicious — “ Asha stops mid sentence to look up at the newcomer in the conversation. She squints her eyes at the man before jumping up and down in excitement while showing the proper Opeyeni greeting. “I met your Mama and Papa last night!”

 

Mazzi eyes widen at the child. “You are the Opeyeni ambassadors that Mother was talking about!

 

“It is lovely to meet you face to face.” The Didaza says in a bored formal tone, quietly snorting at the new title. “Hello, everyone else.” You continue as the rest of the group catches up to him, promptly avoiding the gaze of Loki.

 

“Nyokufi!” Asha perks at the arrival of the youngest Prince.

 

“ _Nyokufi?”_ Mazzi parrots incredulously. “What a wonderful name!”

 

Loki groans as Asha looks up at the man with wide eyes. “You understand?”

 

“Yes I do! What is your name, little pretty Opeyeni girl?”

 

“Asha!” She sings. “What is yours?”

 

“Mazzi!” The Prince replies in the same playful voice. “Do you have any other nicknames that I should know about?”

 

The little girl points to Thor. “Gazkufi.” She then points to Hilde. “Chichikufi.”

 

Prince Mazzi has to hold on to the gate for support as his breathless laughs fill the garden area. His cackles are contagious as it transfers to Asha, causing the little girl to smile the biggest she has in ages. Even you let out a little giggle before returning your attention to something other than the group in front of you.

 

Thor frowns deeply as he crosses his arms and Hilde stands there with a red face.

 

Mazzi finally calms himself down as he wipes the tears from his eyes away. He bend his knees so he can face Asha “What is the nickname for the beautiful woman next to you?”

 

You chuckle to yourself as your gaze is still elsewhere, but ears listen intently.

 

“That is the Didaza, my savior when I was lost on Midgard.” Prince Loki quickly answers, his hands clasps tightly behind his back.

 

“Ah! So you have had a taste of Opeyeni culture yourself. How was it like being housed by a Goddess?”

 

“ _Goddess?”_ Thor parrots incredulously. “That, my dear friend, is a Witch!”

 

“Respect the Didaza!” Asha pouts as she hides behind her new Orolostan friend.

 

“The little girl is right.” Mazzi turns to you with a frown. “I am surprised the Goddess of Wrath and Protection is content with this constant disrespect.”

 

You shrug as the Asgardians widen their eyes.

 

Hilde gulps as she avoids eye contact with you.

 

Thor looks between you and the Prince. “There is no way that _she — “_

 

“How do you know of her title?” Loki interrupts, his eyes intense on the Orolostan.

 

“The Orolostans and Opeyeni speak the same language! _Za_ is a female deity and _Dida_ are the strong emotions a warrior feels, such as the will to protect.” He then turns to Asha. “We used to have constant contact with your people for trade. I heard the yams produced on your land makes great soup!”

 

Asha gasps. “Do you know how to play manhunt?"

 

You chuckle, causing Prince Mazzi to suddenly look at you with wide eyes. “It pains my heart to interrupt this lovely meeting, but I am afraid we have other business we must attend to.”

 

Asha groans. “Lessons are annoying!”

 

“Lessons?” Mazzi asks with a tilt of the head.

 

“We must participate in _Asgardian Etiquette_ lessons because we are unruly savage beasts from far away lands.” You spat with a bored tone.

 

“There is nothing wrong with our culture.” The Orolostan Prince looks at his old comrades with a frown. “That is not right.”

 

The Asgardian Princes and Hilde avert their gaze. “It is the Allfather’s doing.” Thor grumbles.

 

“We must go.” Asha and the Didaza curtsies and make their way out the garden. Asha looks back and wave goodbye, prompting Loki to show a small smile and Mazzi to wave back with a grin.

 

Prince Mazzi watches you leave, his eyes in a daze. “The Didaza has a beautiful laugh.”

 

“I know.” Loki grumbles as he glares at the Orolostan Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 300 kudos??? sdnosnfoinsfiiosn you are all angels.


	48. Politics

Frigga looks at her husband with eyes frighteningly small as they walk arm in arm with each other down the hall.

 

“This isn’t right and you know this.”

 

Odin keeps his gaze forward. “It is simply politics.”

 

“That does not excuse your actions.”

 

“My actions need no justification, I am simply welcoming our new guests.”

 

The Allmother scoffs in disbelief. “You didn’t show the savior of our _son_ this respect _.”_

 

“I know everything I need to know about her. I will do away with her very soon.”

 

“Not on my watch. You will not take away something good from our son’s life just because you feel like it.”

 

Odin rolls his eye as he pushes open the door to the Grand Hall. The attendance is higher than normal with the arrival of another Royal Family.

 

“Frigga!” Queen Ozioma calls out happily as she walks towards the Asgardian couple with her husband following close behind.

 

“Ozioma!” The Allmother replies with the same vigor, hugging the woman tightly. “My apologies that we couldn’t talk as much during the Gala.”

 

The Orolostan Queen shakes her head as she loops her arm around Frigga’s. “My good friend, there is no need to apologize! I know running such an event as Queen means that time isn’t exactly on your side.”

 

King Chinaza chuckles. “You should see her when we have celebrations. She trades skirts for pants so she is able to run down the hall like a frenzied little girl.”

 

“Oh would you hush up?” Ozioma giggles.

 

The Allfather smiles at his wife. “Perhaps you should take notes.”

 

Frigga smiles back. “Maybe I should.” She then turns to Orolostan Queen. “Have you seen our sons or do you think they’re in trouble already?”

 

“Mother!” Thor calls out as he walks next to Mazzi, both looking quite offended. “Have you no faith in us?”

 

“Absolutely not.” She smiles. “How are you both? And where is your brother?”

 

“I was just showing Mazzi around the new training grounds. He wishes to be bested in battle again!”

 

Prince Mazzi cackles out a laugh. “Queen Frigga, your son has quite an imagination!”

 

Thor playfully rolls his eyes. “I also do not know where Loki is, mother. I believe he is looking for his,” He pauses for a moment. “Royal Guests.”

 

Prince Mazzi’s shoulders perk while his mother looks around excitedly.

 

“The Opeyeni woman and child, correct?” Queen Ozioma asks. “Are they arriving anytime soon? I would love to speak with them a little bit more.”

 

King Chinaza smiles at his wife’s energy. “ _Myuro,_ please relax. I assure you they will be here any moment.”

 

“Yes.” Odin starts. “They usually arrive around this time. In the mean time, let us eat. I’ve prepared a special something special as another celebration for your arrival.”

 

—

 

The Didaza zig zags through the halls at a moderate speed, being very careful not to exceed the speed of an Asgardian Lady.

 

Your eyes are slowly fading from it’s pupil-less state to a normal dormant form. In your hand is the final component needed for your concoction.

 

At the arrival of your bedchambers, you place the anti-magick herb under your bed with the rest of your hidden ingredients.

 

When all is said and done, you let out a big sigh and smile to the ceiling.

 

“Thank you, Efa.” You whisper.

 

A knock at the door pulls you out of you trance.

 

“Didaza!” Thyra calls. “Dinner is starting and we must get going.”

 

“Mazzi is there!” Asha adds on.

 

You chuckle. “Why was that last bit of information needed?”

 

“Because you wouldn’t come out if I said Nyokufi. Do you hate him?”

 

The Didaza gives a sad smile as she opens the door. “I could never hate him, little one. We are just at odds with each other, thats it.”

 

“Well can you both stop it? I rather you kissing up on each other rather than this!”

 

You hide your embarrassed smile behind your hand and hold Asha’s with the other, beginning to walk down the hall. “You really don’t have a filter, do you now?”

 

The little girl smiles. “No!”

 

Thyra chuckles as she walks with the Opeyeni woman and child. Conversation fills the space until the sound of drums becomes louder and louder. The sound of the foreign instrument causes a spark to look down at Asha with wide eyes.

 

The little girl matches your reaction. “Drums? _Here?”_

 

You look at Thyra. “Do you know what is going on?”

 

The servant shakes her head. “I wasn’t told anything.”

 

Asha runs towards the door, pulling it with all her might. As soon as the door creaks, your met with the familiar drum beats of the Opeyeni. The people on stage are wearing feather assortments native to your land as they jump around and play the instruments with vigor.

 

The Royal Families are sitting in close vicinity as they watch the performance.

 

You seen Loki bouncing his head slightly in tune with the music. The sight fills your chest with warmth.

 

The younger Prince suddenly turns his gaze to you. He seems unsure on what to do as he watches you.

 

Then you give him a smile.

 

Loki stands straight up and leaves his seat to make his way towards you, not even bothering to excuse himself from the table.

 

The current song ends as the younger Prince continues to push people out of his way, his apologetic eyes not leaving your face.

 

As he reaches closer, he begins to stretch his hand for yours.

 

A new song plays, and the little girls shrieks makes both the younger Prince and the Didaza jump and pulling them back into reality.

 

The drums being played fill the Grand Hall with a familiar tune wins your attention.

 

“Great Didaza!” Asha screams, pulling your hand to the dance floor. “This is the song that was played at Uimodo!”

 

“Asha! We cannot!” You object verbally, but still letting the little girl pull you easily.

 

“I don’t _care_!” She shrieks, looking back at you with tears going down her cheeks. “We _need_ to dance to this! The moon has helped us, and we must show it the proper respect!”

 

The fierceness of the child’s screams causes a spark to go down your back. You look down at her with wide eyes as she continues to pull your hand, pushing the people out her way with no regret.

 

As if the moon itself granted you power, the speed of your walk begins to accelerate to a rate Lady Agnys would faint at.

 

Asha begins to fall behind as now you are the one pulling her.

 

Prince Loki watches with a face full of confusion, calling your name out as he tries to keep his pace and close the distance.

 

“Are you ready!?” You yell to Asha as you reach the open space on the dance floor, a grin encompassing your entire face.

 

The little girl gives a huge smile of her own. “I’ve been ready!”

 

With a huge jump on to the dance floor, the Didaza and Asha begin to hop and bounce in tune with the music. The music overcomes the Opeyeni woman and child as they holler out in their mother tongue.

 

You dance around Asha and she dances around you, waist rolling with the music and feet high up the ground with leaps in the air.

 

Asgardians look on with absolute shock.

 

Prince Thor looks to his father with an irritated sigh. “This is getting — “

 

“ _Hush._ ” Odin replies quickly as his eyes studies the other Royal Family.

 

Prince Mazzi sudden shoots up from his seat. “Father — “

 

King Chinaza chuckles. “Just go, my son.”

 

Mazzi shows his father a quick smile before sprinting his way to the dance floor, joining the Didaza and Asha in celebratory dance.

 

You accept the Prince into the mix with glee as you join hands with him. The sounds of his shrieks causes you to dance with new vigor.

 

Queen Ozioma looks at her husband with a smile.

 

“What is it, _myuro?_ ” King Chinaza asks without looking at her.

 

She keeps quiet as her knowing smile grows.

 

The King looks at her and gives a defeated sigh before turning his gaze to the Allfather. “Would you please excuse us, Odin?”

 

The Allfather smiles. “It is no trouble, my good friend.”

 

And with that, Queen Ozioma drags her husband to the dancers.

 

As the Orolostans disappear into the crowd, Queen Frigga looks for her younger son from her seat. She feels her heart breaking in two when she sees him watching the Didaza with a stone cold face.

 

“This is wrong.” Frigga sighs.

 

“This is simply politics, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall remember that tony stark/reader fic i was talking about way earlier? i'll probably start posting it later this week so keep an eye out!


	49. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince sits alone to his thoughts.

Prince Loki stalks down the hall.

 

His face is neutral as he keeps his gaze forward, but his aura gives off a murderous intent.

 

Onlookers watch nervously as the youngest Prince’s old persona returns. With eye contact the Prince snarls, causing the victim the apologize profusely hurriedly go about their business.

 

Loki reaches his bedchambers and lets out a sigh, seemingly letting his negative energy go through his nostrils.

 

He looks around.

 

Alone, as per usual.

 

His eyes lands on Hilde’s book of Alfheim fairytales.

 

Loki smirks and he picks it up and scans the pages. “I am a _Prince_. Who am _I_ to mope around like I do not have women begging for me at my feet?”

 

His chuckle slowly die out as he frowns to himself.

 

A knock on the door makes him jump.

 

“What could possibly be so important that you must disrupt — “ His words die on his tongue when he opens the door.

 

The Didaza stands there, her eyes hard on the Prince’s face.

 

There is a spark of anxiety that fills Loki’s chest, but that is soon overcome by anger. “What are _you_ doing here?” He spats.

 

Your eyes become harder. “Because I am _sick_ of you acting like a child!”

 

“How dare you speak — “

 

The Didaza pushes the Prince back into his bedchambers, closing the door behind her. “I cannot believe you _still_ think that works on me.”

 

Loki stares at you with menacing eyes, and you glare back with your own.

 

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with Prince Mazzi somewhere.” He snarls.

 

“I can if you truly want me to.”

 

“I do not care what you do.”

 

You continue to look at him through small eyes. “ _Myuro._ ”

 

His chest contracts.

 

“Do not tell me you’re _jealous!”_ You say with a laugh.

 

The Prince folds his hands behind his back with a neutral face. “What makes you say such a thing?”

 

“Because you are being difficult when another man is involved.”

 

“So you admit you’re involved with him.”

 

You roll your eyes. “I came here because I was finally open to hearing an apology. You’re making me regret it.”

 

“Then leave.”

 

The air is tense as the Prince and Didaza stare each other down.

 

A knock at the door causes the animosity in the room to come to a halt.

 

“Go away.” Loki spats at the door, his eyes still hard on you.

 

The younger Prince tenses upMazzi’s chuckles permeates through the door. Thor’s booming laugh joins in soon after. “Brother! Open the door. Do you remember the Orolostan wrestling game — “

 

The Didaza suddenly opens the door with wide hopeful eyes. “Wrestling?!”

 

Mazzi jumps in shock at your excitement. His eyebrows are low as his confused gaze shuffles from you to the pouty Asgardian Prince. “L-Lady Didaza! I did not know you were in there.”

 

“My apologies for giving you a fright.” You drawl, reverting back to your regal and boring tone as you smooth out your dress.

 

“It is quite alright, I am quite glad I get to see you.”

 

“The Orolostan Prince has a way with words.”

 

“I have to dig in my inventory in order to catch your attention!”

 

Prince Thor watches the interaction with wide eyes, slowly bouncing over to his brother. “Are you not going to do — “

 

“Do anything for what?” Loki spats.

 

“Is that not your Lady?”

 

The younger Prince stays silent.

 

Thor looks at him with confusion laced within his features. “I do not like the woman and you know this, but if she is in fact your Lady then you must speak up lest there is a misunderstanding.”

 

Loki shrugs, his mouth still shut. His pride refuses to let him speak as he eyes the Didaza giggling with the Orolostan Prince.

 

“Thor!” Mazzi calls out. “Let the Didaza wrestle with us.”

 

The older Prince face crunches in anxiety as he gives his cape a quick look of worry. “She can wrestle with you. I shall sit that round out as an spectator.”

 

A knowing smirk encompasses your face. “Are you sure, Your Highness — “

 

“Yes I am sure!” He answers a bit too quickly.

 

Mazzi then looks to the younger Prince. “Loki, do you wish to join — “

 

“No. I am busy.”

 

The Didaza slightly deflates before regaining her composure. “If you change your mind you are more than welcomed to join us.”

 

“Unlikely.”

 

A flash of rage hits your chest. You’re so close to striking him out the window, but with the strength of your remaining maturity and the moon itself, you smile at Mazzi.

 

“Let us go. I must go to my bedchambers to change out of this abomination of wool.”

 

The Orolostan prince lets out a laugh. “I as well.”

 

Thor eyes his brother before following the pair out the room.

 

The room is silent again, the only thing accompanying the Prince is his thoughts of self-doubt and regret.

 

He is alone.

 

As per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god dammit loki


	50. Wrestle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orolostan Prince and Didaza begin their game.

You circle around the Orolostan Prince in a crouched battle position as he circles around you.

 

Asha and Thor sit next to each other in the spectator stands.

 

“I did not know women participated in wrestling in your culture.” Thor confesses as he continues to watch the wrestlers on the court.

 

The little girl laughs. “You don’t know a lot of things.”

 

“Little brat — “

 

“But thats okay.” Asha continues. “I did not know a lot about this place. Even though the lessons are boring and want to make me claw my eyes out, I learned a lot about Asgard and it’s culture. So I guess its safe to say the lessons aren’t a complete waste of time.”

 

Thor eyes widen at the little girl as she now watches the match. “A-Ah, I see.”

 

Silence in the stands return.

 

“I remember some talk about the moon. Why is it so important to the — the Opeyeni?” He questions, his insecurity in his pronunciation showing as his pitch raises.

 

Asha smiles. “Thats how you say it. I’ll tell you later, Gazkufi. The game is about to start!”

 

It is quiet at the opponents study each other.

 

“What are you doing later?” Mazzi asks, cutting the silence.

 

You raise an eyebrow. “Are you trying to force me out of concentration, Prince Mazzi? I must say, I did not know you had a battle strategy of a child.”

 

The Orolostan Prince laughs in embarrassment. “You wound me, Great Didaza — “

 

Within a flash, you pounce at your opponent and tackle him to the ground. You wrap your arms around his leg, pulling tighter as you continues to pin him.

 

“A-Alright! I tap!” He yells, smacking the ground in forfeit.

 

You jump up in celebration. “Yes!”

 

“How are you going to accuse me of having a battle strategy of a child when you did the same exact thing?” Mazzi pouts as he lays sprawled out on the floor.

 

You bend over to face him before extending an arm to help him to his feet. “I have no clue what you are talking about.”

 

“Uh-huh. Of course.” Mazzi chuckles as he dusts himself off. He then eyes you up and down with a smile. “I prefer you in your Opeyeni attire.”

 

The Didaza refrains from looking at his shirtless chest. “As do I.”

 

He then jumps back to his starting spot. “Come now, two out of three is the winner. This time you won’t distract me with your beautiful voice.”

 

You chuckle as you begin to crouch. “I accept.”

 

At the same time, the Orolostan Prince and the Didaza pounce at each other at attempts to pin the other to the ground.

 

“So if I have a mask, then I am deemed victorious?” Thor asks, his full attention on the little girl next to him.

 

“No! If your team found the pile of masks then you are the predator. You then have to catch all of the prey and _then_ you are winner!”

 

“What a fine game. I hope to participate one of these days.”

 

“Participate in what?” The Allmother perks up as she enters the arena with Queen Ozioma and King Chinaza not too far behind.

 

“Gazkufi’s Mama!” Asha yells.

 

“ _Gazkufi?”_ The Orolostan King and Queen parrot incredulously, hiding their chuckles behind their hand.

 

“Ah yes, the undercooked boar nickname.” Thor chuckles.

 

“You seem to be a good sport with the young one’s jests now, my dear son.”

 

The older Prince shrugs. “It has grown on me.”

 

Frigga smiles as she combs his hair through her fingers affectionately. “I am glad it has.”

 

A cry of forfeit causes the group to turn their attention to the arena.

 

“Looks like I am deemed the winner, my dear Prince Mazzi.” You chuckle as you stand on his back, posing in smug victory.

 

“You cheated!”

 

You roll your eyes. “You are such a child — “

 

The Orolostan Prince catches you off balance and now it is your turn for your back to meet the floor. His face is close to yours as he stares you down with a smirk on his face.

 

“Am I still a child?”

 

Heat flows to your face as you avoid his gaze. “Your parents are here.”

 

“Wonderful!” He pulls you up to your feet by latching onto your waist, causing you to squeak in shock to yourself. His arm doesn’t leave your body as he guides you to the spectator stand. “My dear and loving parents — “

 

“Save it.” King Chinaza answers flatly. “Have you finished the summary of the dark energy surrounding the atmosphere for today?”

 

“W-Well I was going to— “

 

“That is not what I asked.”

 

Prince Mazzi shrinks at the boom of his father’s voice as if he is a little boy. However, his hand still hasn’t moved a spot.

 

Queen Ozioma smiles as her gaze follows her son’s hands placement.

 

Frigga does the opposite.

 

“Just because we are not home doesn’t mean you can fool around like a lost child! The spike in energy is practically mirroring the time when — “

 

“ _Myuro.”_ Ozioma interrupts. “Give our son a break. It seems as he is doing other princely duties like he is supposed to.”

 

Chinaza deflates heavily as he sighs. “You always let him off the hook — “

 

“I suppose.” Queen Ozioma then turns her attention to the Allmother. “This is not a scolding party. We came because Queen Frigga had some news!”

 

“Ah yes.” She turns her gaze to you. “Lady Didaza as well as Asha are no longer required to participate in mandatory lessons.”

 

The little girl suddenly stands on her seat. “R-Really?’

 

The Allmother nods and smiles.

 

“Didaza do you hear that?”

 

You smile at the little girl’s excitement. “I do.”

 

Asha jumps down and begins to pull you and Queen Ozioma by the hand out the arena. “We shall celebrate with the eatings of strange meat!”

 

You smile apologetically to the Orolostan Queen. “I am sorry. She gets excited quite easily.”

 

“Do not worry. I think she is quite adorable!”

 

King Chinaza and Prince Mazzi follows the ruckus as the former still glares at his son with hard eyes.

 

The Orolostan Prince smiles innocently before speeding up to walk with his mother.

 

Left in the arena is the Allmother and her eldest son.

 

“Mother, what ails you? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

 

“Yes, but your father is a master battle strategist. I fear that his plans has changed, but the outcome is still going to be the same.”

 

She then turns to face Thor. “Your brother is letting pain and immaturity clog his mind and all we can do is sit back and watch.”

 

“Loki will come around. I know of it.”

 

“My dear son, I know he will. The issue is whether he will do so in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is everyone? i have a mean hangover lol i partied like an asgardian last night with the stomach of the orolostan prince :~)


	51. Priorities

The Didaza can’t help but smile at Efa’s wide eyes and opened mouth as the pair walk through the gates of the Asgardian Castle.

 

“So _this_ is the Royal Palace?”

 

You nod. “In it’s entirety.”

 

“I-It is so G-Golden!”

 

A laugh escapes your throat. “Indeed.”

 

Efa looks at you with a smile. “I am happy we no longer have to meet in secret. It felt as though I was committing treason!”

 

“Technically, I was the one to commit the treacherous act. You were simply an assailant.”

 

“That is enough for my head to roll.”

 

“Well your head is still intact, let us thank the stars above!”

 

The spring weather brings a different breath of life to Asgard. A rainbow of pastels fills the gardens as well as accompanying bugs and animals.

 

You breathe through your nose to enjoy the new scent.

 

And then sneeze.

 

“My goodness!” Efa exclaims as she digs into her cloak and pulls out a small tissue. “You are not used to this type of weather, correct?”

 

You nod as you blow your nose into her handkerchief. “My nose feels like a waterfall. Is this normal?”

 

“For some, yes. You may have allergies to the new season.”

 

“People get sick because of the way the planet moves around it’s sun? How idiotic.”

 

The m erchant giggles as she sits on a bench surrounded by blue poppies. “You talk so alien-like at times.”

 

You sit beside her as you give the handkerchief another blow. “I am technically an alien.”

 

“ _Technically,_ yes. I am an alien here as well. But it is different for you.”

 

A sigh escapes the Didaza. “Truly.”

 

A beat of silence passes.

 

“How are you able to hold the glamour magicks for so long?” Efa asks you with wide eyes.

 

“Since it is only a slight change I am doing to myself, I am able to hold it for quite a long time. However, when I require large amounts of magicks, I tire quickly.”

 

“Has anyone try to latch on, or even recognize you?”

 

You shake your head.

 

Efa lets out a sigh of relief. “That is wonderful news.” She digs in her cloak and pulls out a small sack, causing a wide variety red colored strings to fall out.

 

You chuckle as you help pick up the long string. “What are you doing with all this material?

 

“Weaving a basket so I don’t have to rely on these forsaken cloak pockets!” She laughs before morphing to a solemn look. “Here is your last ingredient.”

 

The merchant’s face is serious, but the sadness in her eyes show her worry.

 

“Do not be sad, my good friend.” You say as you give her a small hug. “I have you with me. If anything goes wrong during the process, then you know what to do.”

 

Efa breathes a sigh before nodding in determination. “Right.”

 

You help the merchant up from the bench before starting down the path to the insides of the palace.

 

There is a comfortable silence between the pair as the flowers ruffle against the slight wind.

 

Then the Didaza groans.

 

Efa jumps as the severity of the grunt. “Is everything alright? Do I need to — “

 

“I am fine.” You whisper. “Ahead are just my demons.”

 

The woman looks up to find Prince Loki and a Noblewoman heading their way.

 

“Is this the notorious trickster Prince?” Efa whispers back.

 

“If you’re going to have rude visitors present, at least give them a rundown of who I am.” Loki spats as he walks closer to you, Hilde’s arm in his and a book in the other.

 

You suck your teeth to yourself before putting on a mask of warmth and respect. “Good afternoon, Prince Loki and Lady Hilde. This is Efa. She is helping me with my studies.”

 

The merchant-woman bows. “My sincere apologies for offending you, Your Highness — “

 

“I don’t care.” He interrupts as he continues his walk.

 

“I will see you around, Didaza!” Hilde purrs over her shoulder.

 

Efa raises an eyebrow as the pair disappears into the greenery. “I will never get used to the outright rudeness on this realm.”

 

You glare at the back of the Prince as your chest feels like it is doused with ice water.

 

He is not a priority. This should not bother you.

 

But it does.

 

“Didaza?”

 

You shake your head. “I am fine — “

 

The Didaza sneezes into the handkerchief once more.

 

“Let us continue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lil thing! i got yall with a longer thing next time when the ball really starts to roll.


	52. Yuwza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal gang listen to Orolostan legends.

Hilde cradles the arm of the younger Prince as they continue on their journey deeper into the garden.

 

“Thank you for inviting me to read. I do not remember the last time we did something like this.” The Noblewoman says as she rests her head on Loki’s shoulder.

 

“It is no problem. I must admit I do miss the reading sessions we did.”

 

Hilde’s heart flutters as she gives him a big smile. “As do I.”

 

A forced silence returns to the pair as the walk goes on.

 

The young Prince feels wrong. He looks at the woman that holds his arm in such a loving manner. He knows that he is supposed to feel warmth in this situation. Another body is next to him, but he is still so cold.

 

He know he is wrong, but he shakes it off.

 

“I will deal with it later.” He whispers to himself.

 

Hilde looks up at him with wide bright eyes. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

The uncomfortable silence returns as they continue until a deep groan is heard from under the huge oak tree across the pavement.

 

“No no no! You must move your hips! You are moving your shoulders and it looks stupid!” A young girl can be heard yelling.

 

The young Prince can recognize that voice anywhere. “Asha, what are doing — Thor?”

 

“Brother!” The eldest Prince exclaims as he twirls a wooden hoop around his waist unsuccessfully. “How are you?”

 

Loki’s gaze bounces from Asha to Thor, shock and confusion evident on his face. “Why — What — Don’t you _hate_ her?” He then looks to the young girl. “Dont _you_ hate _him?”_

 

Asha twirls the hoop around her waist. “Somewhat.”

 

Thor shrugs. “She is still quite a nuisance.”

 

The youngest Prince sighs in irritation. “So how did this happen?”

 

Mazzi appears from the greenery with a basket of juice pouches. “Oh! Good afternoon. Are you willing to turn hoops with us?”

 

Hilde smiles at the Orolostan Prince while Loki groans inwardly. “No thank you, Mazzi. Loki and I were looking for a place to read.”

 

“I see. Have you seen the Didaza lately?”

 

“We just saw her, however, she looked like she was quite busy with independent studies.”

 

Asha rolls her eyes as she twirls the hoops around her waist faster.

 

“Little demon, you must show me how this is correctly done.” The eldest Prince says with jest in his voice.

 

“Gazkufi, how many times must I tell you that you must circle your hips! I know it is hard for a cinderblock such as yourself, but I believe in you!”

 

Thor booms a laugh that shakes the surrounding plants. “I hear you, little demon!”

 

Loki chuckles as he looks at Mazzi with a raised eyebrow. “I must give you props for doing this. Never in my life I thought I would see them get along.”

 

“They are alike in many ways. Having the heart of a child is what they can agree on when they meet each other halfway.”

 

The younger Prince smiles fades away. “Meet halfway, huh?”

 

“Yes, that is the only way things work out.”

 

“I see.”

 

Hilde notices the shift in her Prince’s demeanor.

 

“Mazzi, how are,” She giggles as she uses fingers as air quotes. “‘ _Princely Duties’_ coming along?”

 

The Orolostan Prince claps his hands. “Very well! If things go according to plan then I shall acquire the ending I want and so will my parents.”

 

“I am very happy for you. When things become official, please let us know!”

 

“Of course. You all will be the first to know.”

 

Hilde smiles as she spreads the blanket on the grass, signaling Loki and Mazzi to sit.

 

Thor and Asha continue to hoop and crack jokes at each other.

 

For the first time in a long time, the Asgardian Palace seems at peace.

 

However, Loki’s torment eat him from the inside.

 

“Is that a book on Alfheim fairytales and legends?” Mazzi asks, jolting the Prince out of his thoughts.

 

“Yes, Hilde has lent it to me. However, I’ve failed to open the book even once.”

 

The Noblewoman shrugs lightly. “It is alright, take your time.”

 

“I can use some nostalgia, may I see it for a moment?”

 

The Asgardian hands the book over to the Orolostan.

 

“Many thanks.” Mazzi nods as he flips through the book. A wide smile overcomes his face as he reads through the stories from his childhood.

 

Asha and Thor walk over, nearly out a breathe. “What’s that?” The child points at the book.

 

“A book about Orolostan folklore.”

 

The young girl jumps up and down in excitement. “Story time, story time!”

 

“I agree with the little terror. Which one is your favorite legend?” Thor asks as he plops down with his legs crossed, eager to join in on the exchange of stories.

 

Mazzi laughs as he rubs the back of his neck. “Well, my favorite isn’t exactly a legend. It really happened.”

 

“Oooooo!” Thor and Asha both spookily moan.

 

Loki rolls his eyes playfully while Hilde laughs.

 

“It is the story _Yuwza,_ the Goddess of Pain and Destruction.”

 

Mazzi’s face turns solemn. “There was a woman found on the beaches that belonged to the Orolostan Kingdom. She was quite disheveled and had no idea how she got there.”

 

“Like Nyokufi!” Asha laughs.

 

“Hush and listen to the story, brat.” Loki scolds.

 

“The woman was held in the prisons until the monarchy figured out what to do with her. On a full moon, she busted out the jail cell on a rampage to the national observatory, killing anyone that got in her way.”

 

“Observatory?” Loki questions.

 

“Yes. The military was there waiting, but _Yuwza_ wiped them out quickly.”

 

The younger Prince’s hands start to sweat as he continues to listen intently. “What did she do with the observatory?”

 

“You seem very interested, brother!” Thor laughs.

 

“Let the man continue the story, you oaf.”

 

“Once Yuwza got to the observatory, her hair turned white as she unleashed some unknown energy and teleported away. The wave of magicks was so strong that it destroyed nearly every building in that precinct. The disruption caused mayhem, causing the island and surrounding lands to enter dangerous territory of magicks. We are still suffering from it.”

 

The group is silent as they process the story.

 

Loki’s nerves is at an all time high as his thoughts scream at him in his head.

 

Mazzi continues as he flip the pages of the book. “We are still looking for the white-haired Yuwza, as she is deemed a high-threat terrorist to all nine realms.”

 

“What a frightening tale. Why did the beast do such a thing?” Thor questions.

 

The Orolostan Prince shrugs. “No idea. I’ve heard that she comes from the darkness that exists outside Yggdrasil.”

 

“That is really scary. Did you get nightmares from hearing that?” Asha asks with wide eyes.

 

“I did, actually!” Mazzi laughs as he turns the pages of the book. “Oh! Here is a picture of the dreaded _Yuwza_ at the observatory _.”_

 

The Orolostan Prince shows the page to the group as gasps leaves the mouths of the listeners.

 

Loki’s body becomes heavy before he suddenly shoots up standing, his eyes dazed as if he saw a ghost.

 

“I must go. Please excuse me.” He turns and sprints away before anyone can say anything else.

 

The Prince is unable to think straight as he run through the halls of the Royal Palace, his mind set on finding the final proof he needs in order for things to make sense.

 

He gets to your door and knocks heavily on the door. “Witch! Open up this instant! I need to talk to you about something dire!”

 

With no answer, he concentrates his magicks on the door in front in him, allowing him to phase through the door.

 

“I apologize for intruding, but — “

 

His words die in his throat as his gaze settles on a white-haired Didaza frozen in midair as she was at the time in the _Buuytu_ , an exact copy to the illustration in the Alfheim book of legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of the third arc! we now head towards the fourth and final arc.
> 
> i was supposed to post this on my birthday yesterday but i got toooooo fucked up kek.
> 
> im redoing the tony stark reader insert cause it felt wrong. bare with me y'all iron man was my first love and i wanna get him right!
> 
> mmmm thats it for now. love y'allz!


	53. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions will lead to answers. But first, the Prince and Didaza must make amends.

The Prince is cemented in place.

 

Shock.

 

Anger.

 

_Fear._

 

All of these emotions travels through Loki at the same time.

 

“Your Highness, let me — “

 

As soon as he has control of his body, his hands are around the merchant’s neck hoisting up in the air.

 

“What are you doing to my _witch?!”_ He bellows at Efa.

 

She claws at his fingers begging for release. “P-Please l-let me — “

 

Loki watches her struggle through crazed eyes. He feels her attempts at freedom grow less fierce as her lungs pleads for more air.

 

Then he hears a sneeze.

 

“Oh dear stars, these so called allergies are disrupting — Loki!?” The Didaza screeches.

 

His name on your tongue still has that same effect on him as he immediately drops the woman onto the floor.

 

You run over to Efa as she gags and cough for air.

 

“What were you _doing!?”_ You bellow in his face as you glare at him.

 

“Why haven’t you told me you are a _wanted criminal_ in all nine realms!” He stops to look you up and down.

 

You take a step back as your eyes bounces to everything and everyone except onto the Prince in front of you.

 

“It is quite complicated.”

 

“Oh yes, of course! You being a legendary murderer, quite possibly the most sought out terrorist of these nine realms, was too perplexing to ever bring up in the time we have known each other!”

 

You pout slightly. “You don’t know the context.”

 

“Of course I don’t know the context, you _refuse_ to tell me _anything!”_

 

“It is for your own personal safety and you know that!”

 

“Oh! So when your head rolls and people dance on your corpse, I reckon thats for my safety as well?”

 

“I can handle myself — “

 

“No you _cannot!”_

 

Your voice begins to lace with the surrounding magicks. _“What the hell do you know, Asgardian!?”_

 

"Nothing! Which is what I am trying to fix here!”

 

You lose grasp of the energy as soon as you hear his voice cracks.

 

“Please, you idiotic Witch! _Please let me help you!”_ He bellows at the top of his lungs with a trembling body.

 

The Didaza stares at the Prince before looking at Efa.

 

The merchant looks back with a perplexed expression. “Didaza, it isn’t wise to tell — “

 

“Give us some privacy, please.”

 

Efa stiffens at the command. She eyes Loki cautiously before leaving the room and closing the door shut.

 

You study the face of your Prince as you fingers slowly rubs his cheek.

 

“You look tired, _myuro.”_

 

Loki releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “With a woman like you in my life, I am bound to be.”

 

He pulls you in by the waist, hugging you the tightest he has ever hugged you.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For?”

 

“Being a foolish Prince.”

 

You chuckle. “You should be more specific.”

 

He sighs. “I am sorry for being a foolish, childish, demanding, possessive, —

 

“Alright! If you list everything we will be here all day!” You bring his forehead to yours. “Thank you, _myuro._ You are forgiven. _”_

 

There is an exchange of comfortable silence, the same silence that Loki longed for.

 

The Didaza pulls away with a solemn face. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorty mcshort short. I got yall with the next chapter tomorrow/


	54. Caution

“We need Efa.” You say as you walk to door, knocking on it to signal an approval for her presence once more.

 

She walks in, her usual big doll eyes are small and intense as she glares at the Prince.

 

“When you are skeptical, you can be quite frightening.” You laugh.

 

Efa pouts. “I have every right to be skeptical!”

 

The Prince crosses his arms. “And why is that?”

 

“The Didaza has been wanted dead for as long as I can remember. Even close friends can become enemies if her true identity is found out.”

 

“Well isn’t that expected when you commit mass-murder?”

 

“It wasn’t me.” You mumble as you lean on the wall.

 

Loki pauses before he enters a laughing fit. “Don’t tell me its some cliché like an evil clone!”

 

“Why are you telling this man? He isn’t even taking it seriously?”

 

“Watch your mouth before I break your windpipes this time.”

 

You sigh heavily as you place a hand on your Prince’s chest. “Relax. She is here to help.”

 

“Help from what? From the story I’ve heard it seem like you are the main force of evil!”

 

The Didaza looks at the merchant.

 

Efa looks back at you with cautious eyes.

 

You are about to open your mouth, but the knock on the door interrupts.

 

“Didaza,” Thyra calls out. “Your presence has been requested by the Allfather.”

 

Loki throws his arms up in irritation before opening the door, causing the young servant to yelp in shock. “What does he want now?!”

 

“I-I-I-I am not s-sure, Your Highness!”

 

Efa looks at you with soft eyes. “We must hurry if you want access to the mobile observatory. The earlier we do this, the better.”

 

The Prince looks back at the merchant, a heavy cautiousness overcomes his body. “Why are you so excited to help a stranger?”

 

“Because I do not want the universe to crumble under darkness?”

 

“What!?” Thyra and Loki both exclaim at the same time.

 

The Didaza pinches her nose bridge.

 

You are beginning to feel the accumulating stress on your body.

 

Loki is right, your death will bring happiness to a considerable amount of people.

 

Enemies are everywhere, from this realm’s government to your lover’s childhood friends.

 

“Let us go see what this old nuisance wants.” You snarl.

 

—

 

“I am glad you heeded my call.” Odin bellows.

 

You curtsy as you make sure your vomit stays in your stomach. “It is an honor, Allfather.”

 

“Impressive. To think you were an uncivilized savage many moons ago.”

 

His words make your blood boil even hotter than usual.

 

You look around the Grand Hall. The Orolosta Kingdom as well as Thor, Hilde, and Asha are present.

 

The Allmother looks perplexed at her younger son before sending you a small smile.

 

“Lady Didaza, your character, abilities, and accomplishments has impressed the Orolosta Kingdom.”

 

“I am only fulfilling my role.” You say, giving a meek shrug.

 

King Chinaza stands. “An ideal Orolostan woman is beautiful, skilled in combat, history, and domestic work. Because of your stature of who you are as a woman as well as your title to the Opeyeni, you have caught the attention of my son.”

 

Your body freezes.

 

Loki as well.

 

Thor shakes his head.

 

Hilde is finally paying attention.

 

The Allfather watches with a stone face and the Allmother rubs her temples.

 

Asha is the only one that speaks. “What does that mean?”

 

Mazzi walks to the Didaza with a small smile on his face as he takes her hand. “It means I want to make you my wife.”

 

“Your _what?!”_ You exclaim.

 

The Allfather speaks. “This is an honor. I hope you make the decision to not disgrace this kingdom, _Royal Guest.”_

 

 _“_ This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” Loki bellows.

 

“You cease right this instant! This is only politics!”

 

“This was the,” Thor uses his hands to make air quotes. “‘ _Princely duties’_ you were talking about all along?”

 

“Well, one of them.” Mazzi chuckles to his longtime friend before turning back to you. “You will be a Princess when you come back with me, and then soon Queen. The contact between the Orolosta and Opeyeni will be reignited once more!”

 

“B-B-But — “ You utter nonsensically, your brain refusing to work properly.

 

“I understand you take the protection of your people very seriously. The Opeyeni is allowed to use the Orolostan military for conflict. It all works out!”

 

The Orolostan Prince’s eyes grow softer as his embrace of your hands grow fonder. “You will have anything you want. Please, come back home with me.”

 

Everyone is all talking at the same time.

 

The attention is on you and your answer.

 

The longtime glamour magic you have casted on yourself in addition to the high amount of stress is taking control of you.

 

Not even an otherworldly body such as yourself can hold on much any longer.

 

Everything is heavy.

 

And then everything is nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!


	55. Infatuation

Loki sits next to your seemingly lifeless body in the healer’s wing with his hand in yours.

 

“Wake up soon, you idiot. You must tell me how I can save you.” He talks out loud as if you can reply.

 

Of course, there is none.

 

“Brother.” Thor calls as he enters the room. “It is not healthy for you to be here in such long periods, lest you end up like her.”

 

The younger Prince looks up as he speaks. His voice is filled with a new degree of tiredness that hasn’t been heard before.

 

“Did you know?”

 

Thor tilts his head. “Know what?”

 

“That Mazzi was going to propose.”

 

“I did not.”

 

Silence accompanies the room.

 

“Hilde did.” Thor whispers.

 

“And she said nothing?”

 

“Infatuation makes people do foolish and selfish things.”

 

“That is not an excuse. If only I knew, I would’ve went back to Midgard with her. If I knew about _everything_ I would’ve been able to do something about it!” Loki bellows, causing the room the seemingly shake.

 

“Calm down, Loki! What are you talking about?”

 

His gaze returns to your sleeping form. “Nothing.”

 

Asha scurries into the room with tears in her eyes. The sight makes both of the Princes’ chest tighten.

 

“Gazkufi, Nyokufi! Is the Didaza dead?!”

 

Thor is the first one to act. “No. She is just,” He looks at Loki for help. “Napping!”

 

The younger Prince smacks his forehead.

 

“Napping?” The young girl repeats while sniffling.

 

“Yes!” He reachers his hand out and she accepts it gracefully. “While Loki watches the Didaza nap, how about you teach me how to make a — what do you call it? Bomerlang?”

 

Asha’s normal demeanor returns as she jumps up and down, laughing. “Boomerang!” She looks to the younger Prince. “Nyokufi! When she wakes up, I will be the first one to know, right?”

 

Loki sends the girl a small tired smile. “Of course.”

 

And with that, Asha drags Thor out the room.

 

The younger Prince returns his attention to you, a chuckle escaping his throat. “Who would’ve thought that they would become best friends?”

 

He runs his fingers on your cheek, his smile slowly disappearing from his face.

 

“Who would’ve thought that I would be able to love as how much I love you, idiotic Witch.”

 

His tongue feels off.

 

“I love you.”

 

His eyebrows crunches up in confusion.

 

“I love you?”

 

His eyes widen.

 

“I love you!” He whispers harshly, as if he found the last piece of the puzzle.

 

Silence returns.

 

And then it goes away.

 

“Say it a fifth so I know you’re not lying, trickster.” You mumble with your eyes still closed.

 

The Prince blinks once.

 

Then twice.

 

“Wake up, foolish woman.”

 

“But I like when you whispering sweet nothings into my ear while I sleep.”

 

Your ears are met with silence, but when you open one eye you see a face of smirk.

 

“I love you as well.”

 

Comfortable silence returns.

 

“I got proposed to, didn’t I?”

 

The young Prince nods.

 

“Not by you, correct?”

 

He stiffens before nodding once more.

 

“What if I say no?”

 

“Asgard will be forced to go to war with the Orolosta Kingdom. In order to prevent that, Odin will put you on trial for treason and you will be killed.”

 

The Didaza looks up at the ceiling to avoid looking at her Prince’s sad eyes. “You seem quite calm about this.”

 

“I am a notorious trickster. Do not fall for what I choose to show.”

 

You chuckle. “I see. Well, what should I do?”

 

“I rather like the idea of you staying alive, so off with Prince Mazzi you go.”

 

You groan. “I do not like that option.”

 

“Oh believe me, I despise it as well. Alas, I fear you do not have that much of a choice.” He says as he caresses your cheek with the back of his knuckles.

 

“I can tell them about Yuw — .”

 

“Absolutely _not._ That is a death wish.”

 

Silence returns.

 

“I think Odin already knows. The lack of proof prevented any direct action, but in the end he still succeeded.”

 

“That is my father, one of the best battle strategists in the nine realms.”

 

Quietness makes itself at home once more.

 

“Is Efa in my room?”

 

“Yes.”

 

”Well, I am ready to go.” You perk as you begin to leave the cot. A pain in your chest causes you to cringe, but your senses are telling you to move as quickly as possible.

 

The Prince quickly aids you off the bed.

 

“You idiotic Witch, always moving to the next before you’re able to.”

 

A laugh escapes your throat before pecking his cheeks.

 

“It is always nice to be one step ahead, _myuro.”_


	56. Light

You move slowly down the hall as Loki help you.

 

“You have no energy to do anything right now.”

 

“I have no choice, _myuro.”_

 

People who want to disrupt the balance of things, they walk all around you. They are the same people who want you dead.

 

Absolute exhaustion eats away at your brain.

 

It will soon eat away at your sanity.

 

“It is probably Hilde who serves my enemy. I have a feeling. That woman gave me no peace from the moment I stepped through these very halls.”

 

“Witch, what are you talking about?”

 

The young Prince looks at you for an answer, but all you do is stare into the nothingness that is in front of you.

 

“I am not showing myself, yet,” You tilt your head and squint. “It begins to show.”

 

Loki looks around in confusion. “There is literally nothing — “

 

His words stop when he sees your hair begin to fade white and your pupils disappear as you drunkingly move your hands as if your pushing invisible entities away.

 

The young Prince puts all his energy into getting you behind closed doors.

 

—

 

Efa waits nervously.

 

She feels your presence.

 

Hard.

 

The door slams open as Loki guides you into the room and locks the door behind him.

 

“Why is her magicks output so high? People from across the _realm_ can feel her if they paid little attention!”

 

“Listen woman, I barely even know what is going on! She begged me to take her to you, now explain what is happening!”

 

The merchant looks at you.

 

Your white hair and cloths float as if you are frozen in time and space.

 

“The Didaza is a Goddess.”

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Yes, as if that wasn’t stated a few times already. One title is good and one title is bad. What else is there?”

 

You levitate around the room lazily. “ _Myuro,_ you don’t see it?”

 

“See what?”

 

“The paths of light everywhere. They are showing themselves to me without me asking. How wonderful!”

 

The young Prince stares at you, his face completely lost.

 

“Hm?” You say as you twirl in mid-air. “You do not see it? My apologies, let me make it visible to the common folk.”

 

With a raise of your hands, the room is filled with solid beams of light.

 

There are easily hundreds of light pillars in this one room alone. Each one filters strong energy that shines light through the tubes.

 

Loki looks on in absolute amazement.

 

“Didaza, turn this _off!”_

 

You immediately drop your hands and the room goes back to normal.

 

The Didaza giggles, voice obviously laced with the energy just shown to the public eye.

 

Efa paces the room. “This is bad. Very bad.”

 

The young Prince gazes at you as he thinks. “Her enemies can find her more easily since she is more careless with how she puts out her energy.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“Why is she like this?”

 

The merchant looks at the ground, guilt evident on her face. “Before you came, we tried multiple times to access a mobile observatory using her cauldron. Each time failed because of her — “

 

You sneeze loudly, causing everything in the room to jump a bit.

 

“Allergies.”

 

The Didaza giggles again, voice laced with even more energy than before as she blows her nose in Efa’s handkerchief.

 

“Each attempt causes exhaustion, but she failed to get enough rest. Think of it as too much mead in her system without the proper amount of food and water.”

 

Loki watches the merchant through small eyes.

 

“Why do you know all of this?” He snarls.

 

Efa stiffens under his gaze. “W-Well. I am fated to aid the Didaza and her role to protect everyone in this quadrant of the universe.”

 

You appear in front of your Prince, face evident of a drunkeness of some sort. “I am fated to be alone, to watch these paths of light that connect the universes. Nobody can take them from me, or else we will enter infinite darkness!”

 

The Prince looks you up and down.

 

It is all _finally_ beginning to click in his head.

 

“You are the protector of the Opeyeni, as well as the paths of light in this universe and the next.”

 

The Didaza jump up and down like a certain child. “Nyokufi is the winner! What is his prize, Efa?”

 

The merchant shakes her head. “Didaza, please enter the state one more time before we are caught.”

 

“Right!”

 

Suddenly, you freeze in mid air, just like that night at the Opeyeni observatory.

 

This is the third opportunity that the young Prince has seen you like this, but his breath is still taken away like it is the first time.

 

A eerie silence enters the room as Efa watches intently, absentmindedly touching the red string in her cloak.

 

Then there is a crash that shakes the whole castle.

 

“W-What was that?” Efa exclaims.

 

Alarms from all around go off. Soldiers are seen marching outside with a full array of weapons at their disposal.

 

A frantic Thor appears at the door. “Brother! We are being attacked. We need to command the guild of magicians and — I-Is that the Witch?”

 

“Pay her no mind, you oaf!” Another barrage of attacks hits the castle, causing everyone to fall to the ground and a huge hole to appear in the wall. “Who is the enemy?”

 

Thor points to the sky where a huge cloud of black sticky substance prepares another attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should do a standalone fic with a drunk didaza.


	57. Wary

Dark bullets are headed straight to the group.

 

The Princes look to each other and nod.

 

Thor jumps off into the sky, unsheathing a mighty sword from his waist as Loki summons a green shield to absorb the bullets.

 

The eldest Prince yells out a war cry as he tries to pierce the cloud of darkness.

 

The enemy responds by creating a hole in itself, having Thor fly through with no succession in attacking the enemy.

 

All attacks that is designated to the cloud is proved useless as it totally avoids any move.

 

“It is not letting us touch it! What do we do?!” Loki yells at he looks at Efa.

 

The merchant looks between the cloud and the Didaza with a face drooling with fear. “This battle is not meant for us.”

 

“What in Hel’s name are you spewing!? You saw the Witch fumbling about as if she is a 3 year old child! What makes you think she can take on _that?”_

 

“Well we surely can’t! Your Highness, you don’t know what goes on outside the nine realms. Her life purpose is to protect us from — “

 

The Prince glares darkly at the merchant as he shields another attack. “So you are saying we should sacrifice her.”

 

“N-No! I am simply stating — “

 

“Stop talking.”

 

Efa immediately shuts her mouth and straightens her back.

 

The Prince stalks toward the girl, silently studying her with a scowl that makes hairs stand up straight.

  
“Do not let the Didaza fight this battle. Do you hear me?”

 

The merchant gulps as she nods wordlessly.

 

“Stay here while I figure out what is going on out on the battlefield.”

 

Not even waiting for a response, the Prince sprints out of the room.

 

The halls are filled with people doused in fear and worry, not knowing what to do but simply running away from the foreign attacker.

 

Loki reaches outside where his father and brother are the first ones out on the battle line. Accompanying them are the Orlostan King and Prince.

 

“How did this thing appear?” Loki bellows over the screams and sounds of artillery firing.

 

“Out of nowhere!” Mazzi answers. “There was a flash in the sky, and out of a portal it came!”

 

The younger Prince curses to himself. “Are all efforts truly useless?”

 

“Yes.” King Chinaza replies. “It is just like that day when _Yuwza_ appeared, only this time it is a blob of darkness.”

 

Thor and Mazzi widen their eyes as they look at the enemy is the sky.

 

The Allfather turns to one of the commanders on the field. “We do not need another of that dreaded day on the Ira Islands. Change priority to evacuation. We will try our best to buy as much time as possible”

 

The soldier nods before yelling orders to the men on the field.

 

—

 

Asha bursts through the door of the Didaza’s bedchambers to be greeted by a strange woman who hands glow on the frozen Didaza’s body.

 

“Didaza! There is this scary — Who are you?”

 

The merchant jumps before quickly halting what she was doing. “I am Efa. You must be Asha. The Didaza has told me so much about you!”

 

The little girl smiles as she nods, but looking at the woman for too long causes the hair on the back of her neck to raise in suspicion.

 

“I help the Didaza and her endeavors here.”

 

“Liar, that is my role.” Asha snarls quickly.

 

Efa jumps at the ferocity in her voice. “I-I do not mean to be rude, but you do not have the knowledge to — “

 

“What were you doing to the Didaza?”

 

“H-Helping her to return us.”

 

“But you are not suppose to disrupt the Didaza when she is doing that.”

 

“B-But — ”

 

The little girl steps close to the woman with squinted eyes. “And you know that.”

 

“W-Well o-o-of course b-but — “

 

Another barrage of attacks shakes the castle, causing the girls to stumble to the floor.

 

A beat passes and they continue to argue.

 

You are frozen, mind fully occupied in hearing the surrounding energy.

 

It speaks to you as your being is in a different part of space and time surrounded by the light and energy that you have power over.

 

_Darkness looms._

 

A map of the quadrant of this section of the universe flashes your eyes.

 

_Do not let it prosper._

 

The surrounding beams shines brighter.

 

_Protect all living matter from darkness._

 

Your eyes glow as you are sent back to this plane of reality.

 

_A messenger from darkeness looms._

 

The Didaza eyes open.

 

You look around as the room shakes once more.

 

“The Didaza is our savior and she must do what she can to protect us!”

 

“You talk too much!”

 

The yelling hurts your ears.

 

_“Stop arguing.”_

 

The two immediately stop as they gaze on you in wonder.

 

The energy in the room begins to build up in your hands as you walk to the balcony.

 

The cloud of darkness float in the sky, its attack suddenly stopping.

 

“Who sent you _.”_

 

There is a pause in the barrage of attacks.

 

The men on the battlefield cease movement.

 

_‘I was not sent. I have simply heeded a call.’_

 

Your eyes widen.

 

“Which one of you demons have already permeated this universe?”

 

The cloud doesn’t answer for this time it is starting another attack.

 

Before if can send it off, the Didaza morphs the ball of energy into a spear and sends it flying to the attacker.

 

The spear pierces the cloud of darkness, causing an explosion of light that swallows up the darkness.

 

There is a stillness that engulfs the whole realm.

 

The Didaza look down at the military with a stone face.

 

One by one, men begin to cheer and yell in victory.

 

Asha runs to stand next to you. “Didaza, why are you not happy? The enemy has been defeated!”

 

Your eyes are dazed as you continue to look down at the ant sized people.

 

“We have been found, little one. Be wary of the faces around you.”


	58. Orders

The moon is high in the sky with it’s full face.

 

People around you eat happily and have a good time as you sit at the head of the table seemingly staring into nothing.

 

To mortals, you stare at the wall.

 

But in reality, hundreds of tubes fill the room with it’s light.

 

If there is any trouble, you will know.

 

The Prince is next to you, skillfully diverging anyone who wishes to speak with you.

 

Efa is on the other side, hands tangled in her red string.

 

“This is a waste of time.” She hisses at the Prince.

 

“Shut up. You relinquished your right to speak when you disobeyed my orders” He replies back in a bored tone.

 

She glares at the Prince through angry eyes. “You’re making things difficult, Asgardian.”

 

“Why are you surprised?”

 

“Enough games, you’re toying with something that doesn’t concern you.”

 

“Well it involves my Witch, so it has everything to do with me.”

 

You cringe at the noise in the section of universe.

 

“Enough arguing, you’re both hurting my ears.” You whisper.

 

They both quiet immediately.

 

The younger Prince watches the dining hall and it’s liveliness.

 

He chuckles to himself at the thought of everything going into disarray at the simple sight of white hair.

 

The merchant’s fumbling of her woven string grows intense the longer she glares at him.

 

“Where is Asha.” You croak.

 

“With Thor stuffing meat down their throat.”

 

“Does she know?”

 

The Prince shakes his head.

 

The Didaza nods before returning to a silent state once again.

 

Time passes as your sight in another plane of reality with the merchant and your Prince at your side. Without them near, you would have truly gone insane by now. All you can think about is the cloud's ominous words.

 

"Witch."

 

You raise an eyebrow.

 

"Please relax."

 

As if on command, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

 

The clinking of a glass causes everyone to stop what they’re doing.

 

The Allfather stands as he speaks.

 

“As you all know. The Didaza has helped Asgard through a surprise attack earlier today. Let us all give her our deepest gratitude.”

 

Applause fill the hall.

 

You do not budge an inch as the Orolostan Kingdom begins to stand.

 

The younger Prince eyes widen. “Don’t tell me — “ He suddenly stands, helping you up in the process.

 

“My apologies Allfather, but the Didaza needs to retire early tonight.”

 

“What are you doing?!” Efa hisses lowly.

 

Odin raises an eyebrow. “Can she stay a little longer? I am about to announce something very important.”

 

“No, she cannot.”

 

“You tell lies, trickster!”

 

“That I am, but this time I speak truths.”

 

You sneeze.

 

“See?” He says as he guides you to the door. “Make sure to send a messenger dictating what you said!”

 

Mazzi pushes through the crowd to get nearer to you. “Didaza, please tell me your answer!”

 

You look up at the Orolostan Prince through dull eyes.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Marry me!”

 

The crowd gasps in shock.

 

Loki plays with the threads on his cloth armor to actively prevent himself from committing murder.

 

The room is silent as all attention is on you once more.

 

You open your mouth to answer.

 

But then the beams show themselves to you once more, even brighter than before.

 

One beam begins to grow black.

 

The Didaza’s pupils disappear, pushing through the crowd for the enemy.

 

The senses that one is suppose to have on this plane of reality disappear as you depend on aura and energy for your movement.

 

You return to a dormant state to find yourself holding a stranger up in the air by his neck.

 

“You aid the darkness that plagues this universe?!” You bellow, your voice laced with an extreme amount of energy.

 

“W-What are you t-talking about? P-Please put me d-down!”

 

The crowd start to disperse in mayhem as you create a spear of light and hold the sharpest point to his neck.

 

“ _Speak!”_

 

The youngest Prince is immediately by your side, shaking your shoulders so you can return to him.

 

But the Didaza doesn’t feel him.

 

In fact, you don’t feel anything but the surrounding energy telling you to squeeze harder.

 

The voices are different than what you are used to, but it is your role to follow what is being communicated.

 

“Let go you bumbling Witch! What are you doing!?”

 

For a split second, the voice of your Prince filters into your eardrums and reaches the deepest part of your pitiful soul.

 

You begin to loosen your hand around the stranger’s flesh.

 

_Clench harder, Didaza._

 

You submit.

 

And immediately after, there is a crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAW THOR RAGNAROK IS WAS SO FUCKING GOOD LOKI WAS GREAT AHCKOINAOWICSBDOIEO HERES A CHAPTER EARLY


	59. Cage

The Didaza is in a box when she grabs hold on her ordinary senses.

 

Glass surrounds your little space which separates you from the rest of the realm.

 

You put your hand on it to aid you to your feet, but the sensation burns your skin.

 

“Ah!” You yelp as you jump to your feet.

 

The shuffle of air outside your box causes you to look up and find other beings in their own boxes. They all look at you with wide eyes as they cower in fear at your sudden movement.

 

You tilt your head at the anxiety that oozes from their body.

 

The creature to the box next to you is truly frightening, sharp teeth coming from it’s jaw and towers you twice over. A true warrior of whatever realm

 

It huddles in a corner farthest away from you when you gaze lands on him.

 

The Didaza can’t help but be a little offended.

 

“Why are you so frightened?” You whisper as you slowly step toward to the glass closest to it.

 

The severity of the flinch cause you to stop in your tracks.

 

A deep raspy voice escapes its throat like a hiccup.

 

“Please Yuwza, stay away!”

 

Ice water douses your veins.

 

Your reflection shines off the magical glass that keeps you contained.

 

Silver tresses lay on top of your head as you forget how to breathe for a moment.

 

“H-How did this happened?”

 

You whip your head to the creature next to you.

 

“You! Tell me what happened!”

 

Your voice rings through the hall, causing a wave of fear in your neighbors.

 

The creature whimpers at the ferociousness in your bellows. “I-I-I do not know, Dreaded Yuwza! All that is certain is that you were brought down here in the heaviest chains.”

 

The atmosphere around you seemed poisoned when your previous title hits the air.

 

“Dreaded Yuwza, huh?”

 

They know.

 

Not the whole story, but they know enough.

 

And now you must leave.

 

The Didaza gathers the remaining energy, swirling her arms to create a dome in the air.

 

As soon as it finalizes, it struggles against you.

 

“What are you doing!? Just — “

 

The dome explodes, sending you flying into the wall and zapping your whole back.

 

The Didaza screams out in pain.

 

The remaining creatures cringe not in fear, but at the sound of absolute torment in your shriek.

 

—

 

“The Dreaded Yuwza should be sentenced to death as soon as law permits it.” King Chinaza bellows in the room full of royal bodies. “She is a wanted terrorist in all of the nine realms.”

 

“Put her to death before or after she marries your son?” Prince Loki quickly snarls.

 

“This is no time for jokes, trickster!”

 

Loki huffs a breath. “Who said I was joking? It was a genuine question.”

 

“Brother, please. I know this hurts you because you were so close to her — “

 

“Oh spare me the pity, _brother._ The man who was supposed to _marry_ her hasn’t shown any signs of apprehension of _killing_ his bride-to-be!”

 

Mazzi suddenly stands as he slams his hands on the table in front of him. “Do not assume anything about me.”

 

“I assume base on what I see, and I see that you don’t even care about the woman!”

 

“How dare you! I care about the Didaza — “

 

“ _Yuwza.”_ King Chinaza stresses.

 

Prince Mazzi sighs. “I cannot have a cold blooded murderer as my wife. She must be brought to justice.”

 

“Oh please. The — “ The Asgardian Prince sends a glare to the Orolostan King. “ _Didaza_ wouldn’t mean to kill anyone!”

 

Everyone in the room raises an eyebrow.

 

“Alright, fine! It is just murder. Don’t act like none of us ever killed a person!”

 

Odin sighs. “The victim did nothing to be killed in such a manner. It would be foolish of me to overlook such a deed from one of the most notorious figures of this realm. A trial will be held and a decision will be made.”

 

“Of course you would want her dead, you wanted her gone from the moment she stepped foot in this forsaken palace!” Loki screams at the top of his lungs.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I do not want the girl dead — “

 

“Save it for someone who believes anything that comes out your mouth!” He bellows as he exits the room and slamming the door shut.

 

The Prince lets out a long breath before dropping to the ground while massaging his temples.

 

He thinks back to his time on Midgard as a smile small graces his face.

 

“Your Highness.”

 

The smile disappears as he looks up.

 

“You have a lot of nerve speaking to me, Hilde.”

 

The Noblewoman cringe at the venom in his voice. “I wanted to see if you were alright.”

 

“Lies.”

 

“I swear on my life, I meant no harm to you or her. I-I just wanted her — “

 

“To what, Hilde? What can you _possibly_ say that’ll justify your actions?”

 

Tears begin to fall down her eyes as she sinks to the floor. “I just wanted her _gone!_ To go back where she came from!”

 

Loki looks down at the woman who sobbing woman with cold eyes.

 

“Pathetic.”

 

The Noblewoman's sobs grow louder.

 

The Prince kneels down to face the woman before suddenly grabbing her cheeks so that he is able to look into her eyes.

 

“I am going to ask this only once, and you better not lie.”

 

Hilde nods once, her body wracking with fear.

 

“Do you serve the Didaza’s enemy?”

 

“O-Of course not! Loki, you know I would never do such a thing. My allegiance is with the Asgardian Kingdom!”

 

The Prince search the Noblewoman’s face for any deceit.

 

A sigh escapes his lips as he pushes her away.

 

“It is ‘Your Highness’ to you, cretin.” He throws over his shoulder as he leaves the sobbing woman in the hallway.


	60. Ally

Asha sits in the quiet grand library with books piled high next to her.

 

She turns a page as her eyebrows are furrowed on her forehead.

 

Efa’s words rings in the little girl’s head.

 

_‘You don’t have the knowledge.’_

 

Asha turns the next page fiercely as she grits her teeth in anger. The force of the action causes the pillar of books to fall over onto the ground.

 

A sigh escapes her lips as she begins to stack the books up again.

 

“Allow me to help you.”

 

The little girl smiles as she looks up. “Thank you — “

 

She immediately drops her kind face as a frown replaces it.

 

“Why are you here, _Chichikufi?”_

 

Hilde ignores the child’s spat as she continues to assist.

 

“Why is your face red?” A smirk appears on Asha’s face. “Did the Didaza scare you again?”

 

The Noblewoman puts the last of the books on the table as she takes out a handkerchief and pat her eyes.

 

“I am afraid I’ve made a huge mistake, Lady Asha.”

 

The little girl rolls her eyes as she cross her arms. “Interesting statement.”

 

Hilde pouts as she absentmindedly dusts the book cover.

 

“Loki — “

 

“His Highness.” Asha interrupts, the sharp jest in her voice apparent.

 

The Noblewoman pouts. “ _His Highness,_ he despises me.”

 

The little girl groans as she returns to her seat. “If you came to vent, I am not interested.”

 

“I came to help!”

 

“ _Help?”_ Asha parrots incredulously. “As if I require help from a bird-looking snake!”

 

“I know what I did was shameful — “

 

“As well as deplorable, reprehensible, _disgraceful — “_

 

“ _Yes,_ that as well.” Hilde tilts her head. “Your vocabulary has expanded immensely since your lessons — “

 

Asha flashes a smile full of venom at the woman. “You are not turning this in your favor.”

 

“M-My apologies. I just — I wish to make up for my actions.”

 

“You expect me to trust you just because Nyokufi scolded you?”

 

The Noblewoman sinks onto a seat next to the little girl.

 

“I am not going to pretend I am doing this for the sake of the Didaza. If I had my way she would be wherever you lot came from.”

 

Asha rolls her eyes as she continues to turn a page.

 

“But that is the thing. She would be _alive_ if things went my way. I have no wish to play a hand in someone else’s death.”

 

The little girl is quiet as her attention is on the woman next to her.

 

“I love Loki with my all heart.”

 

Asha is about to correct her about the Prince’s title once more, but she silence herself when she see tears roll down the Noblewoman’s face.

 

“I taught myself in becoming the perfect wife for him. I thought that would make him happy.”

 

She pats her eyes once more. “I am simply not fated in being that source of happiness for him. At first I was distraught in finding out someone like the — “ She cringes slightly. “ _Didaza,_ has captured the heart of my Prince.”

 

Hilde straightens her collar before looking at the little girl as her face drips determination. “But I have come to terms with it. She makes him ecstatic. That alone should warrant my respect for the woman.”

 

“I still wish it was I who was blessed with such a role.” She pout as she crosses her arms.

 

Asha begins to giggle at the brooding woman.

 

“W-What are you laughing at?” She shrieks as her cheeks become red.

 

The little girl’s laughs continues to wrack her body, causing the Noblewoman to slowly replace her frown with a little smile of her own.

 

Soon, both of the bodies begin to fill the grand library with laughs.

 

“Alright.” Asha concludes as her laughs die down. “I suppose you can be useful, Lady Chichikufi.”

 

Hilde smiles as she nods and glances at the books on the table.

 

“What are you researching?”

 

“About the Didaza and otherworldly magicks. Her stupid little donkey said I did not have enough knowledge to be of assistance.”

 

“Ah, the merchant always carrying the red yarn? She is so slow when it comes to her craft. It takes me three days at maximum to weave a basket, and that’s when I’m busy.”

 

Asha suddenly slams close her book, causing the Noblewoman to jump slightly in her seat.

 

“You’re _right!”_

 

Hilde sends the girl a pleasant smile. “You weave baskets as well?”

 

“Of course!” She beams back.

 

The room begins to die down as the two begins to process the situation.

 

An ominous silence overtakes the playful ambience as the girl and woman stare at each other cautious eyes, minds working over the situation.

 

“Lady Chichikufi.” Asha perks up, dismissing the stillness is the room.

 

She pouts at the nickname, but answers nonetheless. “Yes, Lady Asha?”

 

“You know this library quite well?”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“Good.” The little girl begins to stretch. “Because we’re going to be here for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an ending is on the horizon, kiddos!


	61. Betrayal

You watch your Prince bicker with the merchant.

 

The box that you are confined in drowns out the noise somewhat, so you let it be.

 

Or at least try.

 

“She needs to get out of there as soon as possible!”

 

“What in the name of the Allfather do you think I am _trying_ to do? I cannot just free her, she will be killed on sight! _”_

 

You sigh.

 

“I like it in this cage.”

 

The arguing duo suddenly turn to you.

 

“ _What?”_ The both question at the same time.

 

You begin to twirl around in your prison absentmindedly. “There is a barrier that prevents magicks to flow and in out. I can’t use my powers, but none can use their trickery on me.”

 

Loki tilts his head at you. “Use their magicks on you? How?”

 

The merchant smacks her forehead in frustration. “You Asgardians are so _dense._ Are you even paying attention — “

 

“ _Efa.”_ You growl, successfully stopping her mid-rant.

 

You put your attention on your Prince who looks at you with sad and confused eyes.

 

“It is possible to control me.”

 

Loki squints in confusion. “Explain further.”

 

“I am the connection that allows light to flow into this realm. There are beings that wish to taint that link.”

 

The Prince holds his chin as he thinks. “Are you aware when that happens?”

 

You shake your head.

 

“So that explains you recalling that you have never visited the Orolosta Kingdom.”

 

You nod. “All I remember is fighting the latch. I thought everyone near me was the cause of my inner mayhem.”

 

“Why can’t you explain that during your trial?”

 

“They cannot know of my connection. That endangers this universe if my identity is known.”

 

“So you would rather be known as an insane blood thirsty murderer?”

 

You smile. “It is my role to protects those from darkness.”

 

Loki groans as he runs his fingers through his hair. “Yes, yes. But if you aren’t aware, you cannot do that if you’re _dead.”_

 

_“Myuro.”_

 

The blessed nickname causes the Prince to immediately calm down and look at his lover.

 

“It will be okay.” You smile. “I promise.”

 

Loki places his hand on the outside of your prison.

 

You hover yours on the inside, careful not to burn yourself.

 

No words are exchanged, but you feel the torment of his thoughts.

 

He feels your calmness.

 

The flow of internal energy causes the duo to reach equilibrium with each other. The Prince manages to calm down as you start to slowly realize your situation.

 

Stomps of a crowd begin to permeate the halls, causing you to remove your hand from your lovers.

 

The two Kingdoms in front of a small group of highly skilled military personnel begin to stalk down the hall.

 

You tilt your head with a small smile. “Hello.”

 

The Allmother and Orolostan matriarch send you a small smile full of sadness.

 

However, the head of each Kingdom regard you with a sub-zero coldness.

 

“Yuwza, your trial is about to commence. We do not want a repeat of how you decimated my military like last time, so you will be guided by all of us.”

 

The Allfather squints his eye at you. “So for the sake of your life, do not try anything foolish.”

 

“Foolish is my third title.”

 

The Orolostan Prince scuffles his chuckle behind his hand, earning a scornful look from his father.

 

“Is that a threat?” King Chinaza questions carefully.

 

You frown. “Of course not.”

 

“Very well.” Odin nods to Thor and Mazzi, who holds an intricate handcuff and mouth nozzle. “Let us start the process.”

 

You stare at the Princes who cannot look at you as they begin to deactivate your prison.

 

An ominous silence returns as the walls of your box begins to fizzle out.

 

“ _Leave that monster in the cage where she belongs!”_ A voice shrieks.

 

The younger Prince and merchant grit their teeth as Odin turns his attention on the arrival of a guest.

 

“Why should I do that, Lady Hilde?”

 

“That woman has threatened me on numerous occasions. I do not feel safe with her roaming about these halls.”

 

“You heinous woman — “ The younger Prince begins to spat. A tug on his hand causes his pause. “Asha?”

 

The little girl looks up at him with a look that is unfamiliar with her bubbly personality. “Nyokufi, she is right.”

 

Loki is dazed as the little girl lets go of his hand and walks next to Hilde.

 

“I too feel unsafe with the Didaza leaving her prison.”

 

You look at your mentee with wide eyes as you feel your chest fall in on itself.

 

“Asha..” The Didaza whispers, despair dripping from your lips.

 

The Allfather speaks as he tries to hide his surprise. “I refuse to have my residents feel unsafe.”

 

“I understand.” King Chinaza replies as he nods.

 

The Allfather looks to you with a frown. “We will suspend your trial until we come up with a better solution to your transportation.”

 

His words doesn’t reach you as your attention is on the little girl next to the Noblewoman.

 

You step forward subconsciously as you bellow. “Asha! _Asha! What are you doing!?”_

 

“Return the prison before she kills another!” Odin orders.

 

“ _Asha! What are you doing with the enemy!?”_ You shriek as your cages returns around you.

 

King Chinaza and the Allfather begin to make their way to the exit.

 

Asha and Hilde follows close behind.

 

You yell out to the little girl, only for your words to fall on deaf ears.

 

“ _Please, come back!!”_


	62. Truths

Prince Loki kicks open the door of Hilde’s bedchambers with Efa close behind.

 

“What. Was. _That!?”_ Loki bellows, his chest rising up in anger.

 

Asha plays with the small shield that hangs on the wall. “It isn’t nice to kick open people’s doors.”

 

“You little traitorous  _brat!_ How can you do this to the Didaza, your _mentor_?!”

 

Hilde steps in front of the child to shield her from Loki’s wrath. “Please understand the situation — “

 

“You have no _right_ to even _look_ at me right now!”

 

Efa sighs as she pinches her nose bridge. “This is such a backwards move. Our goal was to get the Didaza _out_ of her prison. Do you have any idea what you’ve both done?”

 

She squints at Asha.

 

“I knew you weren’t knowledgable enough to understand the dire situation we’re in.”

 

The little girl squints back takes the shield off the wall and starts to feel the edges. She then turns her gaze to Hilde with a nod.

 

The Noblewoman smiles before turning her attention to the merchant.

 

“Lady Efa, I see that you are weaving a basket.”

 

The woman chuckles nervously as she looks at the thick red string spilling from her pocket. “I am.”

 

The Prince rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. “What does this have to do with anything? Do not try to shift attention — “

 

“ _Nyokufi.”_ Asha snarls.

 

Loki is about to reply with a retort of his own, but the severe look on the little girl’s face causes reluctant curiosity to overcome him.

 

“We are having a conversation.”

 

“You’ve been with us for a while and you haven’t made any progress on your project, Lady Efa.” Hilde continues.

 

“I was always horrible in these sorts of arts and crafts, my mother used to pester me about it!”

 

The Noblewoman pouts as she places a hand on her heart in pity.

 

“It pains me to see you in so much trouble. Please, let me assist you.” She coos as she takes a step forward.

 

The merchant eyes widen as she takes a step back. “L-Lady Hilde is your name, correct? That will not be necessary.”

 

“It is my role as a Lady to help other women with these sorts of crafts. It is quite easy once you get the hang of it.” She says slowly as she takes another step forward.

  
Sweat begins to appear on the merchant’s forehead. “I-I-I said that will not be necessary!”

 

Asha buckles the shield on her arm. “Why? Chichikufi is just trying to help you. Why won’t you allow her to assist?”

 

Efa begins to shake as all the attention is on her.

 

Prince Loki crosses his arms as he squints. “Efa.”

 

The merchant slowly turns to look at him, fear evident on her face.

 

“What is the problem?” He continues.

 

“I-I-I-I —“ Efa begins to mumble incoherently as she rub her hands nervously.

 

Tension fills the room as Hilde and Asha slowly step forward, stalking Efa as if she is their prey.

 

The duo suddenly stops.

 

Loki watches with a frown.

 

“Can anyone _please_ fill me in?”

 

The tension fills the room as the silence brings a meek white noise.

 

“Nyokufi.” Asha starts.

 

Loki raises an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t let her use — ”

 

Efa yelps as she reaches for the thick red string in her pocket.

 

Asha throws the shield at the merchant’s hand, causing the latter to scream out as she holds her hand in pain.

 

The small ball of red yarn falls to ground.

 

Efa scuffles to retrieve what she’s lost, but the Noblewoman is quick to kick it out the door and down the hall.

 

The merchant yelps as she follows it out the room.

 

Asha smacks her forehead. “Chichikufi!” She whines as she runs after the woman.

 

“My apologies! I am not used to these sorts of confrontations!” She confesses as waddles out the door with her huge dress bunched up in her hands.

 

Its a race between Asha and Efa as they push each other to reach the red ball string.

 

They both reach their hands out and dive on the floor for the prize.

 

Loki picks it up as he casually exits a teleportation ring from the hall, causing the both to slide past on the floor.

 

The Prince studies the string as Asha and Efa both groggily get up from the floor.

 

“Why are we fighting over yarn?” He grumbles.

 

The merchant is disheveled as she looks at him. “Prince Loki, I use that to harvest my magicks that helps the Didaza. Please return it.”

 

“Nyokufi, don’t listen to her!” Asha squeals.

 

“The little girl knows nothing, she is the one that betrayed the Didaza!”

 

Loki continues to study the ball of yarn in his hand, bouncing it from hand to hand.

 

“What a fun little thing to play with.” He mumbles, mesmerized.

 

Efa sighs. “Yes, yes. Now please give it back — _No!”_

 

The Prince unravels the ball of yarn, having it trail down the hall.

 

Suddenly the black cloud of darkness that attacked the Kingdom from before begins to appear, ammo locked and loaded.

 

 _‘Waiting for command.’_ Bellows the weapon.

 

Loki, Asha, and Hilde’s mouth drops as Efa begins to sweat even more.

 

Silence overcomes the hall as the cloud just hovers out in the open.

 

Efa begins to shiver and she runs her hands through in hair in a crazy frenzy.

 

‘ _Waiting for command.’_ The cloud repeats.

 

“Argh!” The crazed merchant bellows. “ _Fire at any recipient of light!”_

 

The cloud begins to wind up its guns, causing Loki to force his way near Hilde and Asha to cast a shield.

 

Rows of fire aim directly at the shield.

 

Hilde screams behind Loki as Asha look through the mayhem for the enemy.

 

“Nyokufi, she has the string!”

 

The yelp causes Efa to roll up the yarn ball even faster.

 

Once complete, she jumps through the cloud and disappears.

 

The blob of darkness stops it’s assault on the shield and suddenly caves in on itself.

 

Loki commands his shield away as he look back at the woman and girl.

 

“Are you both alright?”

 

Hilde nods. “Yes, all thanks to — “

 

“Never mind all _that_!” She squeals as she pulls the duo by the arms.

 

“The Didaza is in danger!”


	63. Latch

You stare up at the ceiling.

 

Asha’s betrayal replays over and over in your head.

 

The one remnant of home, gone.

 

Your cage is your only solace.

 

You reach your arm up into the air, reaching up at nothing in particular. Your hand turns as a slight glow begins to emit from the center of your palm.

 

“What a blessed curse.” You mumble to yourself.

 

You drop your hand suddenly, returning to your daze.

 

“Didaza.”

 

You close your eyes as the distant sounds of outside your cage.

 

“Didaza!”

 

“Leave me alone.” You mumble.

 

“Didaza, I’m going to get you out of here right now.”

 

The Didaza slowly rises to look at the savior. “Efa? Why do you look like that?”

 

The merchant looks extremely disheveled as she plays with the control menu of your prison cell.

 

“L-Look like w-what?” She shakily replies as her acute attention is on cracking the code.

 

“A complete mess.”

 

You feel dread crawl up your spine when the woman looks up at you with crazed widened eyes. The walls that kept you caged innow slowly fizzle out as the trembling woman slowly sticks her hand out to you.

 

“We must use your link quickly before the enemies find us!”

 

The Didaza stares at the hand.

 

“Please, we have no time!”

 

The stress in her voice causes you to slowly reach out and grab it. With a jump down from your former prison, you prepare yourself for another attempt at communication with the light that surrounds the universe.

 

Efa’s red string is in hand.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

You nod. “I — “

 

“Witch, don’t you dare follow that traitor anywhere!” A voice yells from down the hall.

 

The Didaza jumps at the sound of the familiar voice.

 

“Loki? What goes on?”

 

The Prince comes to halt right in front of you as he puts his hands on your shoulder. He stares deep into your eyes as he tries to find the words to say.

 

“Loki?” You repeat.

 

He rests his forehead on yours as he takes a moment to recuperate.

 

The action leaves you breathless.

 

“ _Myuro.”_ You whisper. “Talk to me.”

 

“The woman is a traitor.”

 

You scoff. “What do you mean? Efa is helping — “

 

“Great Didaza!” Asha shrieks as she comes running to you, jumping on your leg with a big hug.

 

Your mentee’s familiar touch causes your chest become warm. “L-Little one? I thought you didn’t feel safe around me!”

 

“I only said that to keep you safe in the prison!”

 

Hilde’s clumsy running finally halts as she reaches the group. “Lady Didaza — “

 

You suddenly charge at the woman, holding her up in the air by her throat.

 

“You’ve got 10 seconds to explain yourself as to why you felt it was necessary to show your shameful face to me.” You growl as your grasp slowly begins to tighten.

 

The Noblewoman fights for her need to breathe as she claws at your fingers.

 

“I-I-I am _not_ your e-e-enemy!”

 

“Didaza! Put her _down!”_ The Prince bellows as he tries to release your hand.

 

“Why? So you can run back to this wench when I am killed?”

 

Asha’s spine begins to crawl as the situation greatly mirrors how this whole situation started.

 

“Didaza, the same thing is happening again. Please relax — “

 

The words die in her throat as she sees red string in the merchant’s hand.

 

“ _Efa!”_ The young girl screeches as she jumps on her, punching and slapping the woman to pry the weapon from the woman’s grasp.

 

You suddenly drop the woman as you feel that your body is no longer in your control.

 

Hilde goes through a coughing fit on the floor as she attempts to regain normal breathing. The sight of you convulsing on the floor removes any attempt at scolding you for your actions.

 

“Witch! What has happened!” Loki yells as he cradles a trembling Didaza in his arms.

 

With a big kick to the little girls chest that sends her flying into the nearest wall, causing the merchant to summon a bolt her way and sticking the girl to the wall and rendering her useless.

 

The Didaza cringes with pain as Efa laughs.

 

“You Asgardians are always sticking your nose where it does not belong. Can’t you see the Didaza is fulfilling her role?”

 

Asha struggles to escape with no luck. “Nyokufi, you need to bring her back to us before her latch on the Didaza grows any stronger!”

 

Loki looks at you as you suffer in his arms. “W-What do I do!?”

 

“There’s nothing you can do, foolish Prince.” Efa states as she maneuvers her weapon and summon another dark cloud in the room.

 

The blob of darkness competes with the light in the room as it morphs into a vacuum that slowly begins to eat everything that light touches.

 

Your eyes widen as you try to move. “I-It was you?! You were the messenger of darkness!”

 

Efa claps. “Good job. A point for the Didaza.” She twists her red string, causing the Didaza to suddenly stand up against her whim.

 

“Now into the portal you go. My lord is waiting for his awakened link.”

 

Much to your utter dismay, you begin to take a step forward.

 

Then another, only it’s easier this time.

 

Each step you take, you submit even more.

 

Until a tug on your arm tells you otherwise.

 

“Now I know you’re quite idiotic at times, but if you go into that portal you are by far the _dumbest_ woman I’ve ever met!” Your Prince snarls as he pulls you away from the wormhole.

 

“My love, she’s controlling me!”

 

“Wrong!” Efa interrupts as she conjures a cloud right above you.

 

“You are simply following your inner instincts!”

 

With a clap, the cloud above your head swallows your whole body as the Prince is blown away by the impact.

 

Your screams can be heard throughout the hall.

 

“Links are meant to be controlled! With the guard of light in my possession,” Efa continues.

 

The screaming comes to a haunting stop.

 

The Didaza steps out of the cloud with eyes laced with a gloomy and shadowy energy with an intent to kill.

 

“Thanos now controls light _and_ dark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally just posted that tony stark/reader fic i was talking about for 84792 years, so take a look if ya wanna!


	64. Memories

You stand as a prisoner in your own body next to your capturer.

 

Efa giggles as she circles you. “Isn’t she beautiful when she finally succumbs to her true potential?”

 

The Prince and the Noblewoman look on in horror as Asha still struggle to escape her cage.

 

“You lot was trying to turn her into something she isn’t; a _mortal.”_ The merchant spats as she visibly cringes at the thought.

 

The Didaza’s body slowly begins to emit a dark energy.

 

“With light, there is always _darkness._ ” The merchant coos as you begin to levitate.

 

Loki begins to slowly unsheathe his sword as he stands in front of Hilde.

 

“Honorable Didaza, those two people stand in our way.”

 

You tilt a head at the Asgardians.

 

“Kill them.” Efa commands with a smile.

 

You beam towards them, a sharp edge of darkness ready to slash through the opponent.

 

Loki swings his sword in time to neutralize your attack.

 

“Go get Asha and leave this place, Hilde!”

 

The Noblewoman wastes no time attending to the child as she claws her way through the glue that renders her useless.

 

“We can’t leave.” Asha says as she begins to claw.

 

“What foolishness are you talking about? We have to warn — “

 

“Useless.” The little girl interrupts. “As time passes, the more the Didaza in stuck in that state. We _have_ to stop Efa!”

 

The merchant suddenly appears in front of the pair, causing them both to jump in surprise.

 

Efa looks at them with wide curious eyes. “That isn’t smart. If you do anything stupid I will command the Didaza to destroy every living thing on the stupid realm.”

 

Asha and Hilde widen their eyes in horror at the insane woman.

 

“I am simply following orders for a future that is bright for all of us! When Thanos acquires all entities of the Universe, he will make it so that the weak is killed and the strong is fed!”

 

A haunting smirk appears on her face.

 

“And I am not weak.”

 

She then suddenly looks to you, irritation growing into her tone. “Great Didaza, are you not finished yet?!”

 

You continue to slash away at the Prince as he ducks and dives from your attacks.

 

“You stupid Witch, it’s me! I know you’re in there somewhere thinking about coconuts. Come out and stop this foolishness!”

 

“Hurry up and kill him — “

 

Your weapon pierces your opponent’s skin.

 

He holds the side of his stomach as he slowly sinks to the ground.

 

“ _Nyokufi!”_ Asha shrieks.

 

The Didaza doesn’t flinch at the blood that stains cloth.

 

“Oh.” Efa pleasantly claps. “My apologies for rushing you, Your Cosmicness, but we are on a tight schedule here. Now kill these two!”

 

You slowly stalk to your next victims as they cower in the corner.

 

But something grabs at your ankle.

 

“That was a cheap blow, you cheating Witch. What would Chinyere think of such an action?”

 

You look down at the Prince’s struggling body as he attempts to stand on his feet.

 

Efa sucks her teeth. “I thought he was dead. No matter, Great Didaza you can go ahead and kill him a second time.”

 

You don’t move as you stand still.

 

“ _What is a…’Chinyere?’”_ The Didaza asks in an extremely disoriented voice.

 

Loki smirks as he begins to close his wound with one hand magicks infused and hang on to you with the other.

 

“Chinyere is the goody two shoes son of Chief Amadi. You remember now, don’t you?”

 

You are unresponsive as your dark eyes follow the Prince.

 

“And his little mate Nedidi, your little weapon during our game. Alongside Ekeni, the little brat’s rival and lover.”

 

“Hey! He is not my _lover,_ he is a rat who will be forever alone!”

 

Your head suddenly turns to Asha, causing the little girl to flinch closer to the wall.

 

“ _Uimodo. We…were defeated.”_

 

Asha gasps as she takes a step forward. “That’s right!”

 

She pouts after. “Yes..Thats right. But only because Nyokufi cheated!”

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “I did not. Take your lost with pride.”

 

You turn your head back to the Prince.

 

“ _Nyokufi.”_

 

Loki nods as he places his forehead on yours.

 

“… _Myuro?”_ You whisper.

 

“I’ve had enough of this.” Efa growls as she contorts her red string once more.

 

The Didaza contorts once more, causing all the dark energy in the room to awaken.

 

“Witch, do not give in, I beg of you! Make it past this one struggle and I will make sure you return to the Opeyeni safely!”

 

You begin to claw at his chest armor for aid.

 

He hears your request and wiggles his fingers around yours.

 

“And I will be right by your side where I belong, _myuro_.” He whispers

 

The darkness in your eyes flicker as you fight against Efa’s grasp on your power.

 

The merchant’s sweat returns as she begins to twist the red string in countless ways, desperate to regain control. In the midst of her panic, the ball unravels and summons a black cloud once again.

 

Only this time, the size continues to grow with no sign of stopping.

 

Efa looks up at her creation in horror. “I-I did not summon you! Go back to which you came!”

 

As she is distracted, Asha and darts toward the enemy with a kick in to her chest as Hilde runs toward the red string.

 

The Noblewoman takes the weapon from the floor.

 

“What do I do with it?!”

 

Asha groans as she struggles with Efa midst fight. “Cut it!”

 

“No — “ The merchant starts, but a punch from the little girl’s fist causes her to cease talking.

 

“With what?”

 

“Your beak, Chichikufi!”

 

“That is very unladylike — “

 

“Woman, if you don’t cut the damn rope we will all _die_ and I will make _sure_ your afterlife is absolute _torment!”_ Asha shrieks at the top of her lungs.

 

Hilde immediately gnaw at the string with persistence. With a final bite, the string cuts in half.

 

Your body is back in your control.

 

But the darkness in your eyes immediately worsens as you dart toward Efa, holding her windpipe in the air.

 

“You.” The Didaza starts. “ _Tried to control me!”_

 

Efa chokes at the lack of air circulation. “B-But Great Didaza, you have awakened to your true form — “

 

Your grasps becomes tighter as the dark cloud begins to grow in size at the same rate of your anger.

 

 _“Do you know what you’ve awakened_ , _you foolish mortal!?”_


	65. Climax

“ _I should kill you right now for playing a Goddess!”_

 

Efa struggles in your grasp as sobs begin to fall.

 

“Please spare me, Great Didaza!”

 

Just a little big tighter and one of your problems will be no more.

 

“The woman is devastatingly annoying.”

 

Your Prince’s hand on your shoulder causes rage to pause for a moment.

 

“But you do not need another trial for murder, Witch.”

 

You snarl as you summon a rope of light and dark energy around the criminal’s body preventing her from causing anymore harm.

 

Asha runs to your leg with her arms spread wide. “Didaza! You’re alright!”

 

You smile down at the girl patting her head affectionately. “All thanks to you, little one.”

 

The Prince looks on with a small smile on his face.

 

Hilde coughs into her handkerchief. “I do not mean to interrupt this heartfelt moment, but there is a giant cloud of darkness that is spreading!”

 

“Don’t let it touch you!” The Didaza bellows. “We need to get it outside!”

 

“How are we going to do that?”

 

You sigh as you look at the block of darkness.

 

“I can control it with my body.”

 

“You mean let it control _you_ and go on a murderous rampage for possibly the third time this week? I think _not!”_ Loki scoffs.

 

“There’s no other way! I am the only one that can communicate to it now and I would love for this realm to not be sucked into an eternal state of darkness!”

 

There is a silence between your three allies as you wait for their response.

 

“Please.” You beg. “Let me do good for once!”

 

Asha crosses her arms as she pouts. “Will you come back?”

 

The simple question causes your heart to drop.

 

“Of course!” You lie.

 

The Prince sees through your deceit as he squints his eyes at you.

 

You silently beg for him to stay silent. He obliges as he walks over and kisses your shoulder.

 

“At least try to make that statement true.” Your Prince whispers.

 

The Didaza nods before conjuring a spear of light and hands it to the little girl.

 

“When I am outside, pierce me with this.”

 

Asha begins to tremble as she takes the weapon.

 

You close your eyes and silently pray to the stars to guide you as you sprint head first into the cloud.

 

The darkness accepts your body once more.

 

“Stay on your toes.” Prince Loki commands as he unsheathes his dagger once more.

 

Hilde and Asha stay silent as they are on high alert.

 

The hall is filled with a dreaded silence as everyone waits.

 

Suddenly, the cloud begins to dwindle as it sucks itself into your body.

 

The Didaza appears, eyes low as they look down upon her allies in a pitiful manner.

 

“ _Where am I?”_

 

 _“_ Asgard.” Asha replies, hiding the spear behind her back.

 

You look around in contemplation, bending the dark energy in the room with your hand.

 

“ _Alright. Asgard is a realm of darkness now.”_

 

With a point of a finger, you summon mini clouds at your enemies before teleporting into the floor, your laughs lingering long after you vanish.

 

—

 

“Are you sure you’re alright my dear friend?” Thor asks lowly as he places a hand on the Orolostan Prince’s shoulders.

 

The full moon shines bright on the two men in the gardens as they sadly reminisces over the events that transpired recently.

 

“I am fine.” He states monotone as he kicks a rock into the pond.

 

The Asgardian Prince sighs. “I do wish to apologize before she is put to death.”

 

“So do I.”

 

Silence greets the duo as they contemplate their actions.

 

“What does Loki have over me, anyways?” Mazzi pouts.

 

Thor gives a hearty laugh. “You win some as well as lose some.”

 

“I suppose.” The bitter man replies sarcastically before chuckling.

 

The light mood is interrupted by screams in the palace.

 

The two Princes look at each other before unsheathing their weapons and springing to the source of mayhem.

 

As they reel in closer, crowds of people are running the opposite way.

 

The Didaza lazily saunters down the hall, each step creating a block of darkness that grows to encapsulate the building.

 

You eyes lay on the two warriors that impede your moment.

 

“ _Who are you?”_

 

They both look at you with an incredulous look.

 

“It is us, Thor and Mazzi! How did you escape your prison?” The blonde Prince bellows.

 

You look at both men with a bored face.

 

“ _Move.”_

 

The two Princes do not a budge.

 

You roll your eyes in irritation before summoning a huge spear, only this time is it laced with the dark energy that emulates from your body.

 

“Thor! Mazzi! Do not fight the witch!”

 

In the nick of time, the two men roll to the side and out of harms way.

 

You pay the puny mortals no mind as you continue on your quest.

 

They will all soon bow to you, begging for mercy.

 

“Brother! What goes on?” A frown overcomes the eldest Prince’s face. “Do not tell me you let out that _murderous — “_

 

“I did not.” Loki replies calmly. “Efa did. She is the cause of all of this and now she has awakened the other half of the Didaza, a murderous conqueror hellbent on putting everything into darkness, or as we know as the Yuwza.”

 

He begins to slowly pace as he continues.

 

“There was a cloud of darkness that Efa summoned that would swallow the whole realm if the Didaza didn’t absorb it. She gave us this spear to pierce with in order to combat it.”

 

The youngest Prince begins to frown.

 

“The only problem is that Yuwza has taken over the Didaza and is making things quite difficult with you know, killing everyone that gets in her way and plaguing us with indefinite darkness.”

 

Thor and Mazzi look at the youngest Asgardian Prince, a horrified expression overcoming their faces.

 

“How are you so _calm_ about this!?” The eldest Prince shrieks.

 

Loki eyes are filled with determination as he looks at the Didaza — No, _Yuwza_ — sauntering down the hall.

 

“The Didaza is dormant right now, but I believe she will pull through when we fulfill our side of the plan.”

 

“Father will do anything to kill her.”

 

The young Prince cringes at the thought. “I know. Which is _why_ we must guide her outside and in a way that will cause the least casualties.”

 

Both Mazzi and Thor nod in agreement. “We will focus on getting civilians to safety.” The former speaks.

 

Loki returns his own nod before following you from a safe distance.

 

—

 

The Yuwza continues to stalk the unusually quiet halls.

 

Everything is going well.

 

You smirk at the thought of things going _too_ well.

 

“ _You’re awfully quiet.”_

 

The light inside of you stays silent.

 

“ _Very well. Sit back and take notes — “_

 

_Observatory._

 

Your eyes widen.

 

“ _You’ve finally caved in, huh?”_

 

The Yuwza saunters to the Grand Door that leads outside. With a huge push, your sight is greeted to a Bifrost that waits for you in the distance.

 

With it in your possession, this whole universe will be under your reign of darkness in no time.

 

However, a row of soldiers stand in your way.

 

“Odin! Chinaza! Disperse the army!” A voice yells from behind you.

 

“Loki, get out of the way. We must deal with this problem here and now!” The Allfather exclaims as he equips Gungnir.

 

The young Prince steps in front of you with his arms stretched outward.

 

“Just listen to me for once!”

 

“ _You know this man, don’t you?”_

 

The Prince turns to you in confusion. “Of course, you twit — “

 

“ _He is your pet? Very well, I will spare him as truce between us.”_

 

Loki cringes. “Did that Witch call me her _pet?”_

 

The Yuwza pushes her way in front of him, creating hundreds of bolts aimed at the army.

 

 _“I cannot say the same thing for all of them.”_ You bellow with a smirk.

 

With a raise of your arms, you are about to fire at your opponent.

 

The Yuwza looks up at the moon that lights up the night sky and suddenly stops.

 

Horror drenches your face as the internal fight for your body resumes. Your eyes flicker between black and white as well as the aura your being exudes.

 

You drop to the floor as the dark cloud begins to exit your body.

 

It’s not there yet, but it’s enough.

 

“Asha!” You exclaim. “Do it now!”

 

The little girl perks her weapon from the balcony up high and immediately throws the spear at you, piercing your skin deeply.

 

Darkness that was outside your body immediately gets sucked into the light. It explodes, causing the shadow that captured the castle to evaporate under the moon’s light.

 

The Didaza crouches on the floor in pain at the deep cut.

 

Loki is immediately at your side using his magicks to close your wound.

 

“That makes us equal.” He jests into your ear.

 

A chuckle escapes your lips.

 

The Allfather orders the army to close in on both you and your Prince.

 

“Loki, leave the criminal or else you will be severely punished.” Odin commands.

 

“You fool! Can’t you see that she _saved_ us all — “

 

“ _Myuro._ Let me go.”

 

The Prince eyes widen as he holds you tighter. “Are you crazy? Odin will _kill_ you on this spot! Give me time, I will come up with something — “

 

He stares in horror as you begin to slowly peel his fingers from your waist.

 

“I remember when you were first brought to me. I immediately regretted it because you were so _talkative.”_

 

Loki begins to panic. “I said I will help you, just trust me, I will get you out — “

 

“You’ve already blessed me with your assistance, and for that I cannot thank you enough.”

 

You’re down to peeling his last 3 fingers.

 

“ _Myuro,_ you don’t know how much it pains me to do this.”

 

Tears begin to form in your eyes as you peel another.

 

“But I must go far away now. I need to learn how to balance myself, away from people.”

 

The last finger.

 

“Tell Asha that everything that was mine is now hers.”

 

You’re free from his grasp.

 

Time seems to move slow as you create a portal in front of you.

 

The military begins to charge as you sprint into your creation.

 

You look back at your dear Prince who watches with the utmost grief.

 

_“I love you, Loki.”_

 

The portal closes alongside you with it, leaving a speck of light and dark battling each other in its wake.


	66. Transitions

Asha is in her bedchambers staring at the empty giant pot that lays in the middle of the room.

 

Loki places a hand on her shoulder as tears begin to slowly creep out of her eyes.

 

“I saw this coming.” She whispers as she looks up the Prince.

 

“She said that this would happen _herself!"_  Asha repeats in a bawl. “But why am I still so sad!?”

 

Loki bends on one knee and pulls the girl into a tight hug as she cries on his shoulder.

 

The Prince doesn’t cry along as he is all cried out.

 

“I am sad too, little one.”

  
  
“I thought we were going to go back home as one!”

 

Loki holds her tighter. “I thought so too.”

 

Asgard’s skies are covered with gray skies signaling the impending thunderstorm. The gloomy weather seems to feed into the duo’s despair over the lost of the Didaza.

 

A knock on the door signals for attention.

 

“The Allfather summons Asha.” Thyra states solemnly.

 

The little girl nods as she holds the Prince’s hand as she wipes her tears on her sleeves.

 

The walk to the King is as dead as how they all feel inside.

 

Loki thinks about the day Asha saw snow for the first time.

 

It was in these very same halls he was laughing up a storm with his Witch, not caring how the rest of the Asgardians saw him or his Royal guests.

 

His throat clenches at the memory.

 

The door to the Allfather opens as the duo drag their feet into the room.

 

Frigga suddenly stands at the sight of her son and the child and jogs over to hug them both.

 

“I am _so_ sorry.” She whispers, causing Asha to resume crying and Loki to clench his throat harder.

 

Thor watches as he balls his hands in his own type of special grief.

 

He hadn’t cared for the Didaza that much, but the sight of the distraught child eats away at his heart.

 

“The Orolostan Kingdom has returned to the Ira Islands to continue the hunt for the Dreaded Yuwza.” Odin starts.

 

Loki scoffs. “Finally.”

 

The Allfather glares at his son. “Now that things have turned back to normal, we have yet decided on what to do with the child.”

 

Thor turns to his father with rage. “Do not tell me you’re going to kick her — “

 

“Be quiet! _”_ Odin bellows.

 

The eldest Prince falls quiet once again.

 

“The young girl is still a Royal Guest and will be treated as such. If you wish to remain here, I will allow it. You also have the option of returning to Midgard.”

 

The Allmother’s lips parts as she gasps before quickly morphing into a soft smile.

 

Asha eyes widen at the King. “If I go home, can I come back?”

 

“I do not see why not. I will not hold the actions of your mentor against you."

 

The young girl smiles at the youngest Prince in what seems like a millennia.

 

—

 

Asha sits quietly in the Grand Library with another stack of books on the table.

 

Her eyes furrow as she takes a small breath as she focuses on her hands.

 

“Okay.” She coos to herself as she closes her eyes. “Relax.”

 

She sends all her energy into her hands as silence is replaced by a sparking sound.

 

For weeks she’s been practicing the same spell.

 

And for the first time, it succeeded.

 

She waves her palm that hoards a small yellow fire as she jumps around in joy.

 

With a huge gasp, the young girl stops.

 

“I have to show Nyokufi!” She exclaims as she makes a beeline to the door.

 

Asha sprints down the hall with the flame in her hand as she bellows ‘sorries’ and ‘excuse me’s’ to strangers that collides bodies with her.

 

The palace has returned to it’s normal routine as Spring’s final weeks begin wear itself out, welcoming summer’s excruciating heat.

 

However, it is not as bad as Midgard’s.

 

Asha kicks open the bedchamber’s door.

 

“Nyokufi! Look what I can do!”

 

The Prince groans as he closes his book. “Must you always kick down my door — _Asha!”_ He exclaims as he jumps up.

 

“You’re a magicks wielder!”

 

The young girl excitedly jumps from leg to leg. “I am!”

 

Loki bends down on one knee to better study the little flame. “You’ve been studying non-stop, haven’t you?”

 

She nods happily.

 

“Well would you look at that, I think the Opeyeni has a new — “

 

His words stops in his throat as the room becomes stagnant for a moment.

 

Asha shakes her head. “Do not lie.”

 

The Prince frowns. “Why would I lie about something as that?”

 

“It is just a simple flame. The — “ Pain flashes through the young girl’s eyes. “Didaza did more than this.”

 

“Thats when studying and hard work comes into play.”

 

Asha shakes her hand to distinguish the flame to then pout and cross her arms. “I am not doing it.”

 

Loki sighs as he returns to his book. “Understandable, I suppose.”

 

The child kicks at imaginary dirt on the ground as she continues to pout.

 

Suddenly, hundreds of pillars of light appear shining bright.

 

“W-What — Witch?“ Loki gasps as he drops his book in shock.

 

The pillars increases in intensity in response.

 

Asha screams before covering her mouth. “Didaza, are you here!?”

 

The beams grow dull.

 

Both Loki and Asha slump their shoulders.

 

The Prince crosses his arms as he smirks.

 

“Have you’ve been watching over us, Goddess of Light and Dark?”

 

The pillars returns it’s intense brightness.

 

“Why show yourself now? Were you listening in on me encouraging Asha to become the next Didaza?”

 

The room stays goes dull again before becoming bright immediately after.

 

“So what do you think of the little brat studying to become Opeyeni’s new protector?”

 

Hundreds of pillars go completely dark before returning as bright as ever, causing the two beings in the room to shield their eyes from such intensity.

 

Asha’s chest becomes full with emotion as she processes the situation.

 

“The Didaza thinks I can do it?”

 

Loki give the young girl a small smile.

 

“With these annoyingly bright lights, I suppose — “

 

The door slams open, causing the pillars to disappear immediately.

 

Thor rushes in the room with Hilde not to far behind, a bored but satisfied look gracing her face.

 

“Little demon, the children believe that I do not have what it takes to lead in a game of predator versus prey!”

 

The Noblewoman sighs. “You’ve lost the last four times, Your Highness.”

 

“You’ve all _cheated!_ With little Asha on my team, yours will finally taste defeat!”

 

Before the young girl can say anything, the two team leaders pull her out the room and closes the door shut, leaving the younger Prince alone in his room.

 

Loki stands there, shaking his head as he begins to return to his book once more.

 

“Do you see the foolishness I must go through on a daily basis?”

 

The room vibrates warmly much like it did when your laughs permeate the air.


	67. Eyokei

The two Asgardian Princes stumble after landing on the beach via the bright rainbow beam of the Bifrost.

 

“I still see that this wretched place is as hot as ever.” Thor complains as he fans himself and pick as his ultra light cloths.

 

Loki looks around, a pleasant nostalgic feeling washing over him as his eyes land on the herb pit near the water.

 

He sighs as he continues forward.

 

Into the the forest the duo goes, ducking and dodging branches to their best ability.

 

Prince Loki is a natural at it.

 

Prince Thor, however, can use a bit more practice.

 

“Brother.” The eldest Prince says while rubbing his cheek. “Are you alright?”

 

“Quite fine.” He replies, not looking back.

 

Thor rolls his eyes as he continues to follow. “If you say so.”

 

The foreigners walk on the path that is so familiar to the younger Prince. The greens and shrubbery flow against the calm wind, seemingly waving a 'welcome back' to Loki.

 

'Welcome back' turns into 'welcome home' when drums can be heard in the distance.

 

The light at the end of that path grows in size the longer they walk.

 

Then suddenly, there it is.

 

People of dark hued skin laughing with each other and having a swell time preparing food for the communal pot.

 

Loki looks back to his brother. “Do you have it?”

 

Thor nods as he holds the bag up full of Asgardian herbs.

 

“Let us continue then.”

 

The duo moves forward, causing the people to stop what they’re doing and look up in curious amazement.

 

Whispers and gasps start permeate the air.

 

Thor walks closer to his brother in slight self consciousness.

 

Loki continues looking for familiar faces.

 

A handsome man holding a familiar staff stands talking to a mother near one of the huts. The cloths he wears implies importance, yet his eyes hold great humbleness.

 

He sees the foreigners and nearly drops his staff.

 

“ _Nyokufi!?”_ He gasps.

 

“Chinyere.” Loki nods while beaming the Chief.

 

“H-How long has it been?”

 

“Long enough. I forget how quickly you Midgardians age.”

 

Chinyere opens his arms as he shines his teeth with a wide grin.

 

“Now now, that is not necessary — “

 

“I don’t want to hear it, you pale goat!” He beams as he closes in for a hug.

 

Loki awkwardly pats the affectionate man’s back.

 

The Chief notices the other foreigner. “Who is this?”

 

“My oaf of a brother Thor. We brought our own offerings for Uimodo today.”

 

Chinyere beams at the eldest Prince before hugging him. He takes a step back to admire the two as nostalgia fills his heart.

 

“This is such a pleasant surprise."

 

A young child runs behind the Chief’s leg. “Papa! Mama has returned from hunting — who are these pale men?”

 

He bends to pick the girl up. “That is the man that got me and your Mama together.”

 

Loki smirks. “I see that you and Nedidi have gotten quite busy!”

 

“Nyokufi, please!” Chief Chinyere gasps as he covers his little girls ears while blushing hard.

 

“Still the little pure boy at heart I see.” The Prince chuckles.

 

The man rolls his eyes playfully as he begins to walk. “Follow me, the rest would love to see you!”

 

A group of people surround the hunters that just returned from their weekly chase.

 

In the front is a tall intimidating woman whose eyes grow soft at the sight of her husband and child.

 

“ _Myuro,_ the game is beginning to migrate north so I suggest we — _Nyokufi!?”_

 

Two strong looking men push the woman out the way with their mouths hung open.

 

“ _Nyokufi!?”_ They both gasp in unison.

 

The Prince’s chest warms at the sight of the children growing up into working adults.

 

Nedidi pushes them back, the force of her strength making them fall onto the ground. “Obi and Ekeni is a prime example of how one’s body can age but mind stay stagnant!” She spats as she dusts herself off.

 

A smile grows across her face as she closes into the Prince with a hug.

 

“It is so good to see you, old friend.” She stresses.

 

Nedidi tilts her head at the quiet blond man behind him. “You are his brother.”

 

Thor jumps awkwardly when all the attention is on him. “That I am.”

 

Ekeni, now almost the same height as the eldest Prince, looks Thor up and down.

 

“You look like you wrestle.”

 

The eldest Prince beams a smile at the man. “That I do!”

 

Obi sighs as an elderly looking monkey begins to climb his back. “That is not how you introduce yourself, you cow. Shouldn’t you be showing the guests to your _wife?_ I am pretty sure thats who they came here to see the most.”

 

Loki eyes widen as giggles begin to wrack his body.

 

“Wait — Don’t tell me!”

 

All the adults begin to chuckle as they nod their heads.

 

Ekeni poses as his ego shows through his nicely sculpted chest. “My dear loving wife. I told you all she was in love with me ever since we were children — “

 

“Do not twist the truth, it was the other way around.” Obi interrupts while kicking him in the back. “Now go make the reunion happen.”

 

Ekeni sucks his teeth as he nods to the Asgardians to follow him.

 

“She’s been quite cranky lately so don’t be in arms reach if you want to annoy her.” He warns as they enter the hut.

 

In the home is a young woman surrounded by stacks of books in all types of language. She vigorously writes notes on a pad with ink as she turn the page.

 

“ _Myuro._ ” Ekeni starts as he can barely hold the excitement in. “Look who came to visit.”

 

The woman sighs in irritation as she slowly turns around, the bump in her belly showing as both of the Princes gasp in shock.

 

“What is it — _Ahhh!"_ Screams Asha as she struggles to get off from the floor.

 

Ekeni runs to her side to assist her up. “Be careful, you dumb toad.” He whispers hard but quite affectionately.

 

“That is not how you talk to your beautiful wife, you ugly rat!” She spats before kissing him on the cheek.

 

The pregnant woman pushes her dear husband away to then waddle to the Asgardian Princes, wrapping her arms around both in a group hug that is filled intense emotion.

 

The long lasting friendship is reawakened as Asha looks at her old friends, a wide smile showing all of her adult teeth in place graces the two men.

 

 _“Mabuimini_   _my little_ _kufis!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter! what do you think is gonna happen? i love me some theories


	68. Promise

Loki and Asha watch as Thor and Ekeni warm up for their wrestling match.

 

The sunset paints the Midgardian skies with intense purples and pinks.

 

The Prince feels at home once again.

 

Yet, a big part is missing.

 

“We miss her too.” Asha whispers as she sips some soup.

 

His chest contracts.

 

“I’ve been researching light magicks using her stash of journals. It’s all valuable information.”

 

A laugh escapes his throat. “How is life, New Didaza?”

 

“Don’t call me that.” She says as she rubs her tummy. “I was always more of a teacher rather than a fighter.”

 

A comfortable silence returns to the old friends as they watch the sunset slowly transform in a deep dark night sky.

 

“Do you want to see it?”

 

The Prince is quiet.

 

“Reminiscing wouldn’t hurt. Come on, let us go.”

 

Asha raises her hand as Loki gets up.

 

“Help the pregnant woman up. It’s hard to do so on my own.”

 

“You may be a mother now, but you will always be a whiney brat.” The Prince obliges as he snorts a laugh. “Whatever happened to Ekeni being forever alone?”

 

“Don’t start!” She shrieks as she playfully hits him on the shoulder before disappearing into the forest.

 

As soon as Loki steps on the familiar path, his knees begin to grow weak.

 

Asha notices. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes.” He answers quickly.

 

The woman raises an eyebrow before continuing on the road.

 

“Is Hilde still alive?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“How is she?”

 

The Prince looks up as he searches the night skies for the correct words.

 

“Hilde is still Hilde.” He finally concludes with.

 

Asha chuckles. “Then may the stars bless your soul.”

 

The Prince joins in on the laughter as they make their way to the hut in the distance.

 

He looks around. Nothing has changed.

 

Yet, everything has.

 

They draw in closer to the former protector’s hut. Nothing around it has changed much due to the acute care put into preserving it.

 

But to Loki, it is like time never passed.

 

The duo duck into the familiar hut with Asha sticking her arms out in nostalgic excitement.

 

“Here we go!”

 

Everything in the hut is where it’s supposed to be, from the mats the Prince threw his tantrums on to the pot the Didaza used to create a sun protectant.

 

The mother-to-be chuckles as old memories begin to overcome her being.

 

“Nyokufi, remember when we came up with your nickname? Honestly, I didn’t know it would stick for so long — “

 

Asha stops as she turns around to look at the Prince.

 

He sits outside crossed legged as he looks up at the dark sky. He shows his back to the woman, but his body quietly trembles with heartache.

 

Intense emotion suddenly overcomes Asha as she quietly places a hand on his shoulder.

 

They both release grief that was held in them for so long.

 

Silence overcomes the unusually dead forest as both beings neither have the strength to talk.

 

A quiet hum along with an intense brightness begin to erupt from the hut.

 

The duo turn around with wide eyes to be greeted with an orb of light that floats above the cauldron.

 

“W-Witch?” The Prince stutters.

 

The orb flickers before racing out the hut. It stops a few feet out, flickering again.

 

Asha smiles. “I think you should follow it.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Pregnant women shouldn’t run after fast objects.” She throws over her shoulder as she walks down the path back to the celebration. “Say hello for all of us!”

 

Loki nods as he starts to sprint after the flickering orb.

 

The sphere of light races down into the forest causing Loki to almost trip on his feet due to tree stumps and rocks.

 

Yet, he still perseveres after your light.

 

The orb comes to an abrupt stop in front of a cave.

  
The Prince almost crashes into it, but he stops himself just in time.

 

“Not this time, you mischievous Witch.”

 

The orb vibrates as it flickers, causing the cave wall to raise up to the sky.

 

“What are you showing me?”

 

The spherical light seems to ignore him as it travels deeper into the cave.

 

Loki’s breath hitches as he follows, countless memories entering the front of his mind.

 

He climbs up the ladder to the sacred observatory where the orb floats where the Didaza did many years ago.

 

Suddenly, a beam erupts from the ball straight up into a sky, the intensity of light cans surely be seen from miles away.

 

The _Buuytu_ lights up, showing different constellations of different galaxies near and far on one side of the wall.

 

On the other, a visual story is being etched into the stone.

 

It is quite primitive, but the start shows a certain dark haired being with horns out of its head yelling up at the sky as two other beings watch from a hut.

 

Another is the same dark haired form being attacked by plants.

 

Next to it, the dark haired man leads a team of smaller people to victory over a woman leading her own team.

 

The Prince chuckles as the light continues to recollect on the wall.

 

“What is the point of this, Witch? I already know how our story — “

 

The orb sends a bolt at the Prince’s feet before returning to its work. He jumps to the side in the nick of time before frowning at the sphere.

 

The scene of Thor returning the youngest Prince to Asgard is on the wall, as well as the Didaza and Asha taking down the Asgardian military.

 

“Now now, the little brat didn’t do much.”

 

The whole adventure between the Didaza and Prince is etched out on the whole wall, the final scene of the Didaza running into the portal coming to a finish.

 

Loki runs his finger on the last drawing, your final words amongst the chaos replaying in his head.

 

However, the orb isn’t finish.

 

It carves out one last final scene with a white haired woman leaving a portal and running to the dark haired man.

 

Loki eyes widen at the orb that hums in satisfaction at it’s work.

 

The Prince touches the spherical light, causing a warmness to fill his whole being much like how your body did.

 

“Soon?”

 

The orb grows dim in response.

 

“But it will happen, correct?”

 

The spherical light’s intensity grows as it vibrates against his touch, causing the visual story to glow brightly from the wall.

 

Light from the final scene of reunion glows the most intense.

 

The Asgardian Prince throat clenches as he holds the orb with both hands, pulling it close to his chest.

 

“Alright. Don’t make your ugly drawings a lie.”

 

The hum grows a bit louder as it slips from the Prince’s arms and onto the sacred pedestal, floating endlessly as it’s light grows a bit dimmer as if it takes a brief nap.

 

Loki nods before descending on the ladder, a brief flash a hope exploding in his chest.

 

“ _I’ll be waiting.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end folks!
> 
> I didn't know that this story would gain such a huge following, like holy shit over 500 kudos?? Crazy!!!
> 
> This isn't the last we're going to see the Didaza and the Prince. I do have a sequel in mind but that will probably be after I finish the Tony/Reader. Maybe a couple of one shots too.
> 
> Thank you all for coming along on this wild ride and I hope this story helps you in representation as much as it helps me.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
